Sugar Rush: Glitch and Reboot (Arcade Edition)
by RiddleGlitch88
Summary: It's a adaptation of the movie Wreck-It Ralph! With Vanellope being the main character. Living on the city called Arcade, a young Vanellope is about to find unusual things there and find about the reason of her glitches. It all began when Eggman stole an emerald. Vanellope x Candlehead (New account, explanation on the fic itself.)
1. Chapter 1

Had to comment before. I apologize first to all of the people who were reading this story before I decided to erase from my old account. I'm terribly sorry, this is really not the impression that I wanted to give, and I hope you guys give me a second chance to upload and maybe enjoy this fic, cause even tho I erased it, I don't want it to be over.

Now I changed my account, it's Riddle Glitch and I'm sorry again.

Formerly it was on Joker Enygma but even tho I might still use that account, I want to keep this fic on this one which is the new one. And thanks for the people who watched and readed this story before I erased it from there.

Well anyway. Might not get them edited on time, but I have already more chapters coming. So my question is, would you guys rather have them edited even tho it might take a while or would you like to read it raw?

And of course for the people who just browsed this fic. This is an adaptation, you might want to skip all this author comment but yeah I changed the plot into another universe, feel free to ask anything if it's too confusing, I'll do my best to answer everything with no spoilers of what will have happen next.

**Based on Disney's Wreck-It Ralph! Also guest starring Phoenix Wright from Ace Attorney, Sonic the Hedgehog and Eggman from Sega and Hamburguer Time chef from whoever did it.**

**Story by Joker-Enygma aka Riddling-Author**

**Special thanks to Patchlamb for the edition**

**Sugar Rush**

**Glitch and Reboot**

**Chapter**

**Unanswered Questions**

In an empty space, this is how we usually met. "Hi Penelope!" The woman would tell me, long black hair with tons of candies in her hair.

"It's not Penelope anymore, we always discuss about this, it's Vanellope since. .quite a while- but it's alright, you always seems to forget." I respond. Usually when we meet, I look small; dunno why, it's always that way.

"Oh, I'm sorry. And well, Vanellope is a cute name though." She would respond with that gentle smile. I usually don't smile back, and I feel bad about it; she cares about me, but every time we meet I never get the answers to my questions. She never seems to remember anything.

"Thanks."

"Oh, and the accessories on your hair look like mine! They look cute on you, kind of feel flattered that you try to look like me." Another thing she brings up that I always seem to remind her.

"About that, I never take them off, so when I see you out there you would find me and- you know-approach me. Now we meet me at last. I looked for you today and well, like always you're never there."

"I'm terribly sorry Penelope- I mean- Vanellope! But, I honestly don't know if I'm still out there, but we can always meet here and talk about anything." She responded to me.

I interrupt immediately. "But that's not enough! I need answers, like, what do I call you; do you have a name?"

She then smiled, but clearly she didn't remember much. "Oh, I think Litwack. Sorry. I can't remember."

When she told me her name was Litwack, my eyes widened. "You remember something? Wait, I usually don't get my questions answered!" Litwack looks at me with a very confused face but smiles at me still. "You remember something!" I began to bounce around her. Finally, a question that has and answer! Now I feel like I look, who would have thought?

"Well, then, Litwack! Strange name for a girl though! Maybe things are changing now!" But suddenly, Litwack's expression changed. I knew that look, concern, goodbye.

"I have to go Vanellope, it was nice to see you again! Please don't ever change and please-"

I stopped jumping around, trying to catch up to Litwack as she began to vanish on the distance. "Wait no!"

Litwack then gives me her usual last quote. "-take care!"

After that I wake up; yeah, it was all a dream. I wake up in this place I call home- looks more like a cave than a house. That's okay though, I'm good with it. If I'm really honest with myself, I should have asked her the other question instead of the one I asked. At least I have one now; Litwack. Well back to my routine. I turned around as tears began to build on my eyes, leaving my frustration on the pillow. Don't worry, I'll be fine.

Then, after a bit I get up and walk over to the table near my bed. I need something to eat; I'm tired of looking like this- oh look at that! A box of pizza! I look at it and notice my appetite took the whole pizza last night. Then there's a mushroom; I think this will do. I pick it up and eat it greedily. All of a sudden, my body becomes blue cubes and numbers. I change back to my real age; yeah I grew up. I'm not actually a child, believe it or not. Not any more.

From being a little girl to a grown woman my clothes don't changed much, but my face does. It's no longer that of an eight year old. It has been a decade since I first remember, before growing up now. How is this even possible, I'm sure you ask yourself. Allow me to tell you the story while I clean up the mess from last night. This is usually what I call a 'jump', but some people call it a 'glitch'. That's more of an insult though, so I just prefer jump.

Ever since I can remember, I don't dream like other people. Instead of dreaming, I'm in that empty space with Litwack until I wake up. When I go to sleep, I'm always a little girl, and when I wake up, I'm literally a little girl again. That is, until I eat. Why? I have no answer to that yet, take note, I should ask Litwack. Only after I ask her the question that really matters.

About eating-makes-me-grow, I don't know. One time when I measured myself, I was taller than when I went to sleep; before I slept, I noticed I shrank! I thought I was being crazy, but then after a while I finally noticed that eating is how I turn back to my age. I don't know, honestly.

Back to Litwack- it was strange, she didn't have the time to give me advice to help me protect myself.

Litwack has a list of advice she always tells me while dreaming: avoid King Candy, don't let anyone find out were you live, use your credit card which has enough credits to eat, buy clothes and anything else needed. At least she remembered to tell me that.

Anyway, about the glitch? Call it a jump, please (it's not funny really). Wanna hear the story now? While I take a shower, I think I can tell you why I hate the term 'glitch' so much.

(flashback)

It happened a few time after I woke up for the first time, while Penelope was still what I called myself. Even though at first I didn't listened to Litwack, I hung around the city; the capital of Arcade. I socialized a lot back then. I made friends, but none of them were my age. They were all grown ups, like Hamburger Time chef and Phoenix Wright. Phoenix was an attorney who sometimes looked for people I ask about; he's good at that.

One time I went to this certain park, feeling shy. With grown ups I had no trouble, but for some reason I was kinda frightened about people my age rejecting me. I went to sit somewhere in the park, thinking; trying to find the courage to make some friends my age. I smiled, they sure looked like they were having fun. Suddenly, I heard a voice that made me gasp aloud.

"Hey, why are you here all alone?" came a little girl my age. She green haired, with what looked to be a cupcake on her head and dressed in pink.

"Hey don't do that! You scared me!"

The green haired girl gasped softly. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't meant to scare you, but I was curious, why aren't you with the rest?" She asked me, a sweet innocent smile on her face.

"Well. .I kind of. .was tired and was like, watching, you know?"

The green haired girl nodded and chuckled softly. "Alright, mind some company? Oh- what's your name?"

I laughed a little and respond to her. "Penelope. . .von Schweetz, and you?"

She then responded with a small giggle. "It's Candy, nice to meet you."

Then I add. "Candy- what? Come on I told you mine."

Candy nervously blushed and whispered something I didn't catch at first. I raised an eyebrow and asked again. "Didn't hear you, what was that?"

Candy then raised her voice a little. "Cane alright! It's Candy Cane. But everybody calls me Candlehead." I couldn't help but try not to laugh, Candy Cane was a really funny name, but the expression on Candy's face forced me from laughing.

"Hey sorry. It's a cute name! It's sugar coated, not like mine, Penelope, which is boring."

Candy changed her expression when I called her name cute, and told me. "It's not boring, it's cute too."

I couldn't help but smile. "So, why are you called Candlehead?"

"Because according to King Candy, there can only be one named Candy, that and cupcakes." she responded.

"Cupcakes?"

"Yeah, I make birthday cupcakes. Once my friend Taffyta noticed the candles I put on them and told me I was a Candlehead. The nick name just stuck!"

I nodded and then joked. "But you should be named Candy instead, that is a girl's name."

Candy laughed and covered her mouth in shock almost immediately, I laughed to at this.  
"Don't let King Candy hear that!"

We talked for a long time there. Candy was a cool girl, and fun too. I mostly tried to make her laugh for some reason, keeping her smiling was like something I was supposed to do. Then the topic came up; racing. It was something I was interested in, and I always went to watch the races. King Candy's hobby was racing, so he made a speedway in which many would compete- but only with his authorization.

Even though I didn't listen to Litwack much back then, the one thing that I actually did listen to was to avoid King Candy. Whenever I see the guy I think he looks like a nice guy. Though for some reason, he intimidates me. His silly giggles are actually really disturbing.  
To race I only needed a coin, but without King Candy's authorization I couldn't get a coin in the first place. "I want to race, but I can't talk to King Candy, and I need a coin, so basically I can't." I confessed to Candy.

Candy looked at me with concern.

"What about you, have you raced?"

Candy nodded. "Yeah, it's fun competing in the junior's cup. You might like it, you sure you don't want to talk to King Candy and see if you can race? Maybe we could race together sometime?"

I frowned and shook my head. "No, sorry, I can't do that, I don't want to betray someone's trust."

Candy nodded, and for a moment remained silent. She gently took a large coin out of a bag she was carrying then smiles at me, handing it over. "I have raced enough, it's your turn to be on spotlight now!"

I gasped. "No, I can't, that's your coin! Only you can compete."

Candy shook her head. "Actually, when someone throws the coin there, it gets coded, and the one who threw is the one who would compete."

"But the coin it's not mine!"

Then Candy immediately responds. "It doesn't matter, trust me! Come on!"

When I looked at the coin again, I felt weird. I smiled, and I looked Candy in the eyes as I took it gently. "Thanks, you're a real friend Candy." I gently hugged her, and she hugged back.

"You're welcome Penelope! Hey wanna celebrate with some ice cream?"

"Ice Cream?" I asked gently.

"Yeah, you know, flavored ice cream, you've never had one before?" Candy asked with a confused face.

"No I haven't." Candy then grabbed my hand and we began running, with me dragging behind trying to catch up while not falling down. "Whoa wait!"

Finally we arrived to a certain ice cream place and Candy told the grown up in charge of the store "We would like two cones please!"

The girl in charge of the store smiled at us and nodded, we both handed our her our credits and then we told her the flavors we wanted. Candy told her. "Chocolate Mint for me, and what about you? There's chocolate, vanilla, strawberry..."

I interrupted when I heard the word Vanilla, for some reason, I had to taste that. "Vanilla!"  
Candy nodded and the girl gave us our ice cream, we walked out and began tasting our sweet dessert.

"Whoa! This is. . .amazing!" I told Candy after I tasted the vanilla flavored ice cream.

"Forget it, I now know how to sugar coat my name now! Penelope is no more, call me Vanellope!" Candy giggled softly.

"You change your name just like that?"

Then I responded. "Of course! Just like that!" Candy giggled once again, at least we were able to finish our ice cream, before. . it happened.

Glitch.

Candy gasped as she saw it, my body suddenly became blue cubes and numbers. It was weird, my jumps didn't come up in our time together till that moment.

"What was that?!"

I nervously responded, afraid by her reaction. "It's. . . one of my jumps! Please, it's just a condition! Don't go please!" My emotions ran out of me, Candy just looked at me with a confused face.

"A jump? A condition? And don't worry, calm down, I'm not going Vanellope." Candy suddenly smiled. Wait, what? Anyone my age that saw my jumps always ran away, scared of me. Candy didn't.

"I have a condition too, I kind of understand. . ." I calmed myself down as soon as Candy showed she wasn't scared of me.

I then noticed it was starting to get late; I have to go back to my house on the woods. "Hey Candy, can I ask you something?"

Candy nods, but we're interrupted by none other than King Candy and Taffyta- a white haired girl- who I have seen Candy hanging around. "Hey you! I saw that you glitch!" King Candy giggled, seeming to be some sort of trick; I see nothing funny about this.

"Hey, how many times I have told you Candlehead? You're supposed to be by Taffyta's side all the time! And you, why do you have a coin! Who are you, glitch?!"

Nervously holding the coin, legs shaking a bit. "I, well, Candy gave it to me. .so I could race."

Then Candy tried to defend me, by putting herself between me and the freak in front of us. "King Candy, I gave the coin to her, I'm not gonna race so she can!"

"I didn't authorize that! You can't do that! Now, you'll come with me, Glitch!" King Candy tried to grab me, but I snapped from my fear and began running without stopping. I didn't even look back.

That was a very traumatic event. I'm gonna be honest, I never felt so much fear in my life! I even wet myself a little. I lost the coin as I ran, and King Candy grabbed it. My chance to race was gone, but I arrived to my house unharmed.

(end of flashback)

Well, now that I've finished my shower, I get my clothes on and grab my credit card from the table. I finally decide to go out; I'm quite hungry, so I think I'll head to Hamburger Time's restaurant. I tell you, no one does a burger than the Chef there.

I go into the restaurant and the chef immediately recognizes me. "Hey Vanellope! Happy Anniversary!"

I didn't understand. "Excuse me, what anniversary, and it's good to see you too?"

The Chef chuckles and tells me. "It's been a decade since you've been coming to my restaurant!"

I laughed softly. "Wow, really? You're counting how long have I come over?"

The Chef responds. "Well yeah, ever since you started coming, you've made an amazing impression on me! That little girl who likes socializing with my clients, and makes this place more happy than ever!"

I laughed again, feeling flattered. Suddenly he handed me my burger; a simple cheeseburger with onion rings and a big vanilla milkshake. I was about to hand the Chef my credits, but he refused this time.

"No Vanellope, it's for free. Happy anniversary!" I smiled widely as the Chef came from behind the counter, then hugged him. He's always been amazing with me.

I went to sit on a area were people would not see my jumps; I was in no mood to explain, and the Chef was alright with that.

Suddenly I heard a voice. "Hey Vanellope! Just the person I was looking for!" I turned around as I ate a fried chip.

"Wow, Phoenix! It's been a while!" I hugged the guy; Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney. "How have you been?!" Phoenix just shrugged and placed his case on the table, taking a seat as I continued to eat.

"More or less, it's good to see you! I was looking for you, I knew you were gonna come here so I waited." Phoenix told me as he gave a sip to the cup of coffee he had.

"Oh nice! Well, I was hungry so I decided to eat something, it's no mystery!" I joked, Phoenix nodded and took another sip from his coffee. "Any news on the people I wanted you to find?!"

Phoenix nodded. "Yeah, actually, it's one of the reasons why I wanted to find you. ."

I suddenly interrupted, I had to ask the guy. "Did you find the Sugar Rush lady?" My face showed lots of hope, but clearly vanished when I noticed Phoenix's expression.

"Actually, that's some of the bad news. I haven't, sorry." I call her The Sugar Rush lady because she has a 'Sugar Rush' pin on her clothes.

"Oh, but I have good news too! I think I know her name already; it's Litwack." Phoenix responded.

"That would be more helpful! So, she remember anything this time?"

While continued eating my burger. "Yeah, she told me her name's Litwack, but that's the only thing she told me." Phoenix was a good guy, even though I told him that was a dream he didn't judge me or tell me I was crazy or anything.

"Well that's good to know, Litwack. I'll check it out, but first I wanna talk to you about something serious. I have seen you walking around at night around Arcade. I know you're looking for Litwack, but I really recommend that you should try and go home as soon as it dark." Phoenix told with a serious tone.

"Alright, but why so concerned about me? Something happen?"

Phoenix responded, smiling once again. "The Chef and me and other guys are worried about you. Arcade is becoming a dangerous place now, and you're always alone. Something happened, and I really would feel a lot better if you either told me where you live so I could keep an eye on you, or at least try not to hang around the city at night. Vanellope, please?"

I chuckled and nod. "It's alright, but I can defend myself, those guys I told you to find trained me in martial arts, so don't worry about me."

Phoenix chuckled and nodded. "Not only Eggman is a threat, but that Pixels terrorist too. These are dangerous times Vanellope. Thanks for taking care of yourself, we want you hanging around for a while!"

"Heh, thanks, what about the guys I sent you to find? Ryu and Ken?"

Phoenix nodded and responded. "Ryu is traveling from place to place, having quite a list of tournaments he had won. Ken is taking care of his company, making some business with Robert Garcia, he's alright as well."

"Hey, and Terry- did you find Terry Bogard?!"

Phoenix chuckled at my excitement. "Yeah, this guy's- you know- doesn't stay at a single place for long. He's going from place to place on a train, actually."

I nodded. "And Sol Badguy? Think his name is Freddie!"

Phoenix corrected. "It's Frederick actually, and he's fine. Also a traveler, currently a bounty hunter, been having trouble with the police."

"Oh, and what about Ragna, is he alright?"

Phoenix expression changed to a serious one as he told me. "That's more bad news. Ragna is currently labeled a criminal; he destroyed an entire army base by himself. The government there put the largest bounty on his head of all other criminals."

I was shocked. "But it's not possible, he wouldn't do that!"

Phoenix, with a worried face, responded to me. "Sorry, but you probably don't know the guy quite well."

I responded back. "No, I know the do guy well. He wouldn't do that without a reason, he's a good guy!"

Phoenix showed a concerned look at my response. "Sorry, I must assume you're telling the truth, but that doesn't change the fact that he did something bad there."

I remained shut down for a while before decided to finish my milk shake. "Sorry, I didn't mean to use that tone on you. I just. .wanna go there and talk to the guy. Ash him why he did it."

Phoenix nodded. "Don't worry, and why don't you? I have contacts there, we could. . ."  
"I can't Phoenix! Leave Arcade, I mean."

Phoenix nods, he had asked me before, but I can't tell that awful truth. I just can't. "Alright, well I have to go now, Vanellope. I'll keep checking on Litwack; I'll find her, don't worry. Take care."

I get up and hug Phoenix, then leave the restaurant to get myself focused on trying to find Litwack. On my way I notice the speedway, and decide to watch the races.

I smile every time I see people racing; the junior's cup seems fun, but I'm a grown woman now. I can't compete on that one anymore, only the big races. Suddenly I notice from a distance; there they were, Taffyta and. . .Candy, or Candlehead. They have grown as well, but they probably don't have my jump issues, so they don't turn young in the morning. They changed, but they keep wearing similar clothes to that when they were younger.

I look at them seriously. They're watching the races just like me. Taffyta with that confident look on her face, and Candlehead- she has changed the most. She was carrying a pink staff; I heard she was trained by Billy Kane to protect Taffyta. I don't trust that guy, or anyone who's around Geese Howard. If Terry hates the guy it's because there's something behind that.

I notice Candlehead's serious expression. She's not mad, nor is she happy. She looks depressed, and it's not the first time I have seen her that way. I ran into them several times before, along with the other sugar guys and gals. They always bother me, and once they broke a car I built. Candlehead did nothing. I remember when Taffyta threw me to the mud; Candlehead asked me if I was alright, but I immediately pushed her away. I feel bad because of that, but still she did nothing.

All of a sudden, she kind of feels my stare on her and looks at me. I immediately looked away and decide to leave; I'm in no mood to be picked on. So I left, I have to keep looking for Litwack. Maybe I'll find her this time with some luck.

(Candlehead's point of view)

"It's her! Vanellope!" I waved around as I noticed her. I didn't imagine it- she was looking at me. I was about to run after her, but I felt Taffyta's hand grabbing mine. My smile faded away once again as I looked back, a bit angry.

"No, Candlehead! You can't talk to the glitch! Remember King Candy's warning. Don't be a fool, you don't want what happened that time to repeat again, do you?!"

"Stop calling her that! And no, I don't. .but that's none of your business!"

Taffyta looked at me with a bit of anger, concern mixed in. "I'm terribly sorry, but King Candy specifically told me to keep an eye on you! I don't know why King Candy doesn't want that girl to race, but think it through. There's gonna be consequences- and you act like you wanna know something King Candy knows!"

Taffyta's expression, with 'that' she meant. No, of all people, how did King Candy find out about that? "How?!" I asked with both fear and anger on my tone.

"Most of us noticed Candlehead. When you were with Jubileena, most of us kinda..."

I interrupted. "It's over!"

Taffyta then responded. "It's because it's over he knows! Why else would you show interest in that girl? He's paranoid, and he's dangerous!"

I noticed Taffyta changed her expression. Wow, she actually cared about me! But that didn't change the fact that I was planning on taking my chances. The coin; now the only thing I have to do is drive the attention away. "I have to go!"

Taffyta tried grabbing me, and I used my staff to take her arm away. I pointed it at her. "I'm going to Billy's on practice, so leave me alone!"

(Back to Vanellope's point of view)

It was getting a bit late, and I continued walking around Arcade looking for Litwack. No luck yet. I sighed; all of a sudden I had a jump, gladly nobody seemed to noticed. That is, except one woman who had walked in front of me. She stopped short; she had long black hair and what appeared to be cat ears on her head.

She stood in front of me then asked- almost hard to comprehend- her voice almost sound like that time when Taffyta made fun of my jumps, like G-Gli-Glitch!

"W-Wow, wh-what w-was th-that?!"

I frowned. "Are you making fun of me?"

The girl shook her head and took a notebook out to write it down so it was easier to understand her. 'What was that?' She wrote.

"Oh. It's what I call I jump! Nothing to worry about, like your condition, m-miss!" I tried walking away. Yeah, I felt terrible. I made fun of her; feel bad, nothing proud. But she stopped and showed me a smile, even though I kind of insulted her.

She wrote down 'It's called a glitch, I'm sorry if I offended you.' I doubt at first, but finally nodded.

"Alright, I'm sorry if I offended you, too." The girl clearly had an interest on my glitch- I mean- my jumps!

She then wrote down. 'Mind if we talk about it? Maybe I could help. How about Tapper's? How about a beer?' I immediately showed her a dumb smile. I mean, I didn't like watching Terry getting all drunk out of it at Tapper's, but I did have some curiosity on how a beer would taste.

"Alright!"

Then the girl grimaced, and wrote down worriedly. 'How old are you?'

I immediately responded. "It's twenty-two, I'm more than just legal!" Liar~ Oh shut up conscience, it's just a beer! Learn to have fun. The girl smiled and nodded as we headed over to Tapper's. We sat at a table away from all the attention.

Tapper came to our table and asked. "Hey, how old are you?"

The girl immediately responded. "O-Old E-Eno-Enough!" She then wrote down to tell Tapper to bring two beers. Awesome! She then aimed her attention back at me, writing down 'It's Akane Miyamoto, nice to meet you.'

I nodded with a smile as I introduced myself. "Vanellope von Schweetz, lady. Nice to meet you too! So what, you can help me with my jumps?"

Soon Tapper brought two beers and I instantly grabbed mine, giving a sip, which made me gasp at first. It had a weird taste; strong one. I tried not to look like an under aged kid, but clearly the chuckle from Akane seemed to make her finally doubt my age.

'You ain't legally able to drink, are you?'.

I responded with a nervous smile. "No. .sorry. ."

Akane then wrote down 'Don't worry, I won't tell your secret.'

I laughed softly and drank a bit more. After a few mouth fulls- I must comment- you get used to it, though it soon affected me. We talked, but there was something odd about Akane. I couldn't seem to focus, maybe because the table had a shorter leg? All of a sudden Akane did something that impressed me; She opened what looked to be a holographic floating blue screen and keyboard.

With a few types, the table- like by magic- was repaired. I was speechless; The alcohol made me overreacted at the scene. "Wow! How did you. .?"

Akane put the screens away and wrote with a nervous smile. 'Sorry, I just can't be around broken things, I have to fix them. It's just some piece of Mana-Tech, don't worry about it.'  
"Oh, it was awesome! I mean, I never seen something like that! Oh, this technology doesn't seem to stop amazing me, huh?" I responded, drinking some more before I quickly decided to stop. I felt a bit dizzy, but tried not to show it. We continued talking about my jumps, then Akane mentioned she'd investigate it, and maybe come up with a cure.

I was happy, nodding. Soon enough I told Akane I had to go. "Sorry I didn't finish my beer. Thanks again but I have to go, it's getting late. I'll see you around."

Akane wrote down as a response 'Take care'. With that I head out of Tapper. Now I had to get home, I didn't want to betray Phoenix's trust.

(End of Vanellope's point of view)

After Vanellope left Tapper, Akane's expression changed. She took out the blue screens once again, beginning to type madly and desperately, trying to find. . something. Then, she spoke. However, it was not like her usual bumbling; it was perfectly clear. "Where is it? Damn, that girl couldn't have been here without me noticing! Where's her code? Where?"  
Gladly, Akane was far away from where people could notice her. She remained there typing, trying to find Vanellope's code, until she finally got it. She looked at Vanellope's profile on the screen. Age, information, other facts, but what caught Akane's attention was the 'Programmer's Code: Penelope Litwack'.

"No. .oh Vanilla! You weasel! You had this very well hidden, even from me! What a bad girl! So that girl is changing everything here." Akane's looked excited, typing until another screen interrupted. The screen showed a picture, or more of a warning. 'Subject: Doctor Ivo Robotnik aka Eggman, robbing the museum'.

Akane gasped. "Damn it! I forgot I have to take care of Eggman or he'll steal that stupid emerald! I have to make sure of something first- how can Vanellope change the code on Arcade, eh?"

Akane continued her frantic typing until she finally found within the code King Candy's Speedway; crossing the line would trigger a reboot. Akane giggled madly, it soon had a very disturbing tone. "But she needs a coin, and King Candy's authorization. Damn, that's one of the few things I can't do! But I can always find a similar type of code that would match to let her race."

After some searching, Akane found code that could match a medal. "Hero's Duty: War Simulator. Built to test soldiers, successful competition of the campaign earns a medal to the soldier. But how can I take one out without King Candy noticing me?"

Suddenly another screen popped out beside of Eggman's, it had a picture of a large man; Ralph Reilly. Akane began reading Ralph's situation from the code. He was currently ignoring his code's purpose.

"What?! Ralph, are you going Turbo?!" Akane asked to herself, chuckling madly once again. This was too good to be true. "But the question remains, how can I give Ralph a spot on Hero's Duty? Oh I know! Tapper, he has connections everywhere, but. .I'll be getting one of Tapper's friends in trouble." Akane's expression changed but, soon she giggled. "Like I care!"

Akane kept to her computer until she finished her beer. Soon enough, she noticed Ralph entering Tapper's. He had a very depressed expression on his face. Akane smiled, and went to give Tapper the credits for the beers. She gently told Ralph. "G-Good lu-luck Ralph! Ha-Hang in th-there!"

Ralph raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Oh, thanks Akane. I guess. Good luck to you too!" Akane nodded and left a beer for Ralph. After all, he's gonna earn it!

(Vanellope's point of view)

While I walked back home, I felt a breeze. All of a sudden I saw it; something really fast and blue passed by me in a blur. I immediately recognized who it was. "It's Sonic! I gotta catch up!" I shouted to the nearest taxi and decided to go after Sonic instead of going home. "Hey dude, to Station Square and fast you hear me! Catch up to Sonic please!"

The taxi driver nodded and we sped towards the center of Arcade where a robbery was in progress, by none other than the Eggbrain. Police and army teams where there pointing their guns at the large robot that Eggman was situated on; protected as he took a look at the emerald he just stole.

The head of police, a short haired blonde woman named Calhoun, aimed her voice at Eggman as he laughed like a madman. "This is the police! Eggman, throw down the emerald and turn down that robot of yours. You're surrounded, come on!"

"It's Ivo Robotnik you insolent fools! And you think I'm scared of your little toys there? There's nothing you can do!" All of a sudden Eggman's expression changed as Sonic the Hedgehog ran towards his robot, hitting it hard. It was brought down to the floor on his back.

"Wow! Guns at Eggman everybody. That's Sonic, he's one of the good guys!" Calhoun told the rest of the police while Sonic walked to face Eggman.

"Hey Eggman, it's weird to see you robbing jewelry. Didn't think that you where into that- or is there a Miss Eggman I don't know about or what?" Suddenly Eggman directed the robot to try and hit Sonic, but the hedgehog was too fast. "Too slow Eggman, you'll never be as fast as me!"

"Shut up, you idiotic Hedgehog! Why don't you just lay low and die already!"

Eggman kept attacking but soon found the opportunity to run and took his chances. He didn't count on Sonic to catch up, who hit the robot so hard that it went back to scene. Sonic went to try getting Eggman out of it, but gasped as it exploded. Everyone screamed Sonic's name, even Calhoun, scared he was hurt. Soon Sonic came out of the explosion with emerald in hand.

The owner of the museum smiled as Sonic walked back with the emerald, only to be shocked as Sonic crushed it with his hand. "It was a decoy. This was all a distraction while the real thief stole the emerald; no surprise there have been an active case of a white collar thief stealing jewelry."

Calhoun nodded and began taking care of the situation from there while discussing with Sonic. Soon my taxi arrived, and I hoped out of it with my 'jump'. Running towards Sonic while he was still there, finally I caught up. "Sonic!" Then all of a sudden, Sonic ran, and we was gone. I stopped running and frowned. The luck of my life, being ignored.

"You called?" Sonic's voice came from behind me. He did hear me! When I heard his voice I had a jump, and he saw the whole thing; the cubes and numbers teleporting me a few steps back as I screamed like a little girl.

"Sonic! You heard me!"

Sonic still had a shocked look on his face. "Whoa what was that?"

I responded now nervously. "Oh, it's what I call a jump. .it's kind of a condition. I- please don't see it like a negative thing."

"That was awesome!" A smile came back to my face at the unexpected compliment.

"Really?!"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, I'm fast but I don't teleport myself! Now that's speed! It's something you learned?"

I nervously began responding again. "Well no, I can do this ever since I remember."  
Sonic nodded interested. "Can you show me again?"

I smiled widely again and nodded. "Oh yeah, look!"

I began to focus, forcing myself into one of my jumps so Sonic could see. Suddenly I was behind him, taking a gasp out of his mouth. "Hi Sonic!" We both laughed; wow, it's great Sonic thought I was cool- with a glitch- I mean jump and everything. maybe things are really changing.

"Wow that was awesome. So what is it you called me for? Something you need help with?"  
"I wanted to thank you."

Sonic chuckled and shook his head. "What? That? Nah, you don't have to, I mean kicking Eggman's butt it's what I do best!"

I chuckled and shook my head. "No, I meant, we met long ago. I was a little girl back then, I fell down from a dangerous height and you caught me! I think was the first time you and Eggman fought against each other."

Sonic nodded, trying to recall. His expression changed, and his joking tone was gone.

"Don't worry about it. Now I remember, you've grown up, look at you! You're taller than me!" I couldn't help but chuckle again. "But no, you don't have to thank me. Now I have to apologize, I had to slow down. You've been trying to thank me since that time? Sorry."

"No it's alright! It was fun trying to catch up to you! I like speed too, you know!"

I responded, Sonic nodded and suggested. "Well then, I owe you a chili dog! Unfortunately it has to be some other time, it's getting late."

I nodded- and don't laugh at me for what I asked next- I still feel like that little girl around Sonic; my hero. "Sonic, can I hug you?"

Sonic laughed softly, but spread out his arms. "Come here you- oh, what's your name?"

I responded gently, but excitedly brought Sonic into a hug. "Vanellope von Schweetz! Thanks again!"

Sonic responded the hug warmly. "Don't worry about it, don't ever change girl! Hey wait, lemme do you this favor! Hey Calhoun! Can you give Vanellope a ride home? I'll feel much better if she brings you back."

"Is she a friend of yours?" Calhoun asked with a serious look on her face, she was always like that.

"Yeah, could you then?" Calhoun finally nodded.

"It's too late to be walking around Arcade girl, come with me."

"She's always a sugar! Well, take care Vanellope, see ya around!" After that Sonic ran away, me waving as I began to walk nervously towards Calhoun's car. She and her partner where already in it. I climbed inside and we left the scene.

"So Vanellope, huh?" I nodded and began telling her where to drop me off. Of course I lied, I won't betray Litwack's trust and give away where I lived. I just needed her to drop me off close by.

When we finally arrived to the fake address, Calhoun told me. "Take care Vanellope. Try not to be around the city at night. We'll be here until you're in your house, so bye." she didn't meant to be rude but damn was she an insensitive lady.

I was nervous as I got out of the car and posed myself in front of a house's door, pretending to be taking my keys out. They just wouldn't leave; not until they saw me go in. Too bad it wasn't my house.

There was no other way of getting out of this- I had to lose them. They can't know where I live, I can't betray Litwack's trust! I used my jump and teleported a car's distance away from the door. Calhoun and her partner gasped and began to drive to catch up to me as I used my jumps to escape. Rears ran down my cheeks. Litwack, what exactly can I do if I don't lose them?

More importantly than that, why can't they know? Why do I have to be hidden? Why Litwack, why are you so protective; why do my questions never seem to get answered? Are. .you my mom?

After that, the only thing that I see in my buzzing mind is Litwack with a smile on her face as she tells me "Take care."


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on Disney's Wreck-It Ralph! Guest starring also Phoenix Wright from Ace Attorney, Terry Bogard, Billy Kane and Geese Howard from The King of Fighters, Iroha from Samurai Shodown, Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear, Ragna the Bloodedge from Blazblue and Mad Gear gang from Final Fight.**

**Story and concept character Akane Miyamoto by Riddle Glitch.**

**Special thanks to Patchlamb for the edition.**

**Sugar Rush**

"**Glitch and Reboot"**

**Chapter**

"**Bad Guys"**

"What was that? Damn, we lost her!" Calhoun told to her partner as they kept driving, trying to find Vanellope. She had just glitched herself out of the situation.

"Maybe we shouldn't worry about her, she's Sonic's friend. We can trust Sonic, right?"

Calhoun thought about it and sighed, nodding. "Guess so. It's just that- anything strange worries me now, we have this Pixels case unsolved. Anyone could be a suspect."

"But she's just a girl! You see the way she talked? The way she expressed herself? Does Vanellope fits Pixels' profile? Eh?"

Calhoun shook her head. "No, let's go."

Calhoun's partner nodded. "So what do we tell Commissioner Howard about not arresting Sonic?" Calhoun joked, though her expression didn't look the part.

"We'll just tell him that Sonic ran away."

(Vanellope's point of view)

I walked through woods- finally I lost them. I arrived at my house- and don't let this trick you- the small mountain we're I live has no door. I had set up a couple of lollipops to avoid forgetting we're it is. I walked through the wall; it's an hologram. Then, there's the door. I take out my keys and get inside, then lock it with what felt like a hundred locks. Yeah, kind of paranoid. I'm a girl living alone, Give me a break!

After that I decide to lay down on my bed and think about what just happened. I sigh, I would really like my friends to be here, but they have things to do I guess. Still, what's up with Ragna? Why did he destroy that base, what was he thinking? Was there any clue that he would become a criminal last time I saw him?

(flashback)

We walked around the woods, at the edge of the city. I stop; I'm a teenage little girl. I looked rather thin back then. Ah, the good old days when I was young. Ragna, white haired with red and black clothing, looked back at me with his mismatched eyes. He had red in one and green in the other. "What's up? Why you stop?"

I responded. "This is my limit, I can't walk any further, stinkbrain!"

Ragna raises an eyebrow and smiles. "Stinkbrain? That's a new one."

I laughed a bit, before getting serious. "This is. . .where we say goodbye I guess." Ragna nods, walking towards me. I noticed I began to build tears in my eyes, which I tried my best to fight back. Damn teenage years and their emotional breaks downs!

"Hey, don't worry, I had a great time. And I really- guess I need to thank you. If it weren't by you I wouldn't have recover this sword, the Bloodedge. Thanks, short girl."

I couldn't help but smile and hug Ragna. I picked on the guy with names, and teased him, and got him into trouble, but in the end we turned out to be good friends. "You're welcome, Ragna the Bloodedge! Haha, is that what you're called now?"

Ragna chuckles softly. "To be honest, that doesn't sounds bad at all." Gently I laughed again.

"Yeah, it's good!" Ragna and I remained silent for a while, he clearly didn't want to leave. He had lost his brother and sister, maybe Ragna wants to stay- cause I'm the only one who he can call family now.

"Ragna, when can I see you again?" I asked, a tear running down from my cheek. Ragna immediately wipes it away with a finger.

"I don't know, there's something I have to do. I mean, the NOL- I have to do something about them. The people there simply don't take action. I. .have to begin a rebellion, you know." I clearly didn't understand back then, but this is the clue I was trying to remember.

"Maybe when I come back, you'll be the Queen of this place!" Ragna joked, my smile coming back to my lips.

"Silly Ragna, I would never be able to be a Queen!"

Ragna chuckled. "Who knows? Don't ever change Vanellope. Take care!" I nod, we hug goodbye, then finally part.

(End of flashback)

It's just impossible! There has to be a reason why Ragna did that. I know Ragna is not a bad guy! That reminds me of my other friend, Sol Badguy- or Freddie. Apparently he was having some trouble with the authorities. I smile as I began to remember the time when I first met Freddie; everyone was so scared of him for being so rude and dangerous.

(flashback)

At the Pao Pao Cafe, I found Freddie messing around with the Jukebox. Freddie hides his childish side deep inside him. He's all attitude manliness on the outside, but the band Queen is his weakness. Freddie put a song on by Queen; 'We will Rock You'. When I heard it- the voice, the guitar solo- I was impressed. I gently approached Freddie with a smile.

"Hey there mister, what's that band called?"

Freddie didn't even look at me. I noticed the headband on his head, with the word 'Free' written on it. "A band called Queen, now beat it."

I raised an eyebrow. Damn, Freddie sure has some attitude. "Wow, rude! I'm sorry, I guess I'm just making you lose your cool, right? Sorry again, MISTER Badguy!" I turned around and began to walk away before I felt Freddie turning me around.

"What did you just called me?" The look on his face wasn't that of anger, which confused me a bit.

"Mister Badguy? That's not a insult, stinkbrain!"

Freddie smiles a bit, even further confusing me. "Hey, Sol Badguy, how does that sounds?"

I looked at him and giggled. "Well it has style I have to admit, why? Want me to call you that?"

Freddie then tells me. "Mister Badguy- it's so simple! That band's vocalist, Freddie Mercury, used to be called Mister Badguy. I just need a fake name, thanks."

I smiled and nodded. "It's an amazing band! Queen, huh?" Freddie smiles and nods, we then began to talk, changing from song to song. 'Another One Bites the Dust' came on, and my body started moving to the beat. I moved to the center of the dance floor.

"Welcome to the rhythm of the night! Come on Sol, let's dance!"

Freddie chuckles but shook his head. "I don't dance." I immediately grabbed Freddie by the hand and tried pulling him but he's really strong; I don't think I even moved him even an inch!

"Come on Sol, Let's Rock!"

After a bit, I finally convinced Freddie to dance. Let's just cut this flashback before he even begins; let's just assume he can dance. Well, dance extremely poor, if you catch my drift.

(End of flashback)

That reminds me, I should celebrate with some Queen. After all, I hugged Sonic, learned that the Sugar Rush lady's name was Litwak, and I think the beer is still running around in me. I feel like dancing! Talking about beer makes me remember Terry Bogard.

(flashback)

It was one of those times; Terry would come out of Tapper, fighting against some random guy. I saw the whole scene. Terry hit the guy and through him to the floor, then began punching him several times in the face. "Hey, you shut up! Don't you dare talk to me about my father, do you get it?" I- along with several other guys- broke the fight. I got a drunk Terry away from the scene, where he finally he fell down.

"You're terribly drunk Terry! What do you think you're doing? Stop acting like you're the guy with the most horrible back story here! There are much worse things out there!"

Terry tried to get up, but fell towards some trashcans. Pathetic, I know. "What do you know- about life? That guy earned. .those punches in face. Nobody should talk about my father like that!"

I listened, arms crossed. I rolled my eyes as I listen to Terry's drunken speech, then said something I never imagined would come up from his lips. "Do you know. .what it feels like- to watch your old man. .die in front of you? Do you?"

I felt like Terry would punch me in the face any moment. I responded with a sad tone in my voice. "Well, at least you met your father, I don't have one. Remember?"

After hearing that, Terry snapped out of his violent attitude. "Hey, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, I'm. .sorry. Forgive me?" I looked at Terry as he finally got to his feet.

"Don't worry, I forgive you. Stinkbrain!" I smile, Terry smiling back in return.

"Hey, how about we go and have a milkshake? I need to get all this alcohol out of my system."

I nodded and Terry stopped. "Wait, oh man. I'm going to vomit."

I laughed and jokingly told Terry. "Hey wow! Hold it!" It was some inside joke we used to have; to taste the gas before we puked. I grimaced in amusement as Terry began to spill his guts.

(End of flashback)

Alright, I know, that was disgusting. But it was so damn funny! My little bad guys, that's what I call them. They consider themselves bad guys, but I always tell them they're good, deep within their locked up shells. I go to my stereo and put one of Queen's albums in. I wanna hear this one, it's my favorite song of theirs.

I want to break free – Queen

The music begins, and I move my lips to match the lyrics; I'm not much of a singer. Why is that my favorite song over others? I don't know, maybe because I feel trapped here. I want to break free? I chuckled to myself.

When the guitar solo begins, like any fan girl I just had to play my air guitar along with the music. I bit my lower lip until it was over, then the lyrics came back and I listened carefully to the song. The lyrics 'I'm falling in love?' I mean, I never thought about it. How does that feel? Obviously I don't have a crush on my bad guys. They're too old for me.

I close my eyes. for some reason, a memory popped into my mind. That time when I was young, I felt like I saw Candlehead in front of me, handing me her coin. My eyes popped open and I tried to shake the image away. "Wow, what was that?" Strange, the sudden thought.

(End of Vanellope's point of view)

Far away from Vanellope's hideout, Candlehead was walking around the city, still looking for that raven haired spunky girl. She had seen her at this time of the night before. This was her chance, as Candlehead still carried her coin. All of a sudden, some guys began to gather around her. Candlehead gasps softly and prepares her pink staff in front of her. "What is a cute girl like you doing out in Arcade at this time of the day, huh?" They were of a gang named Mad Gear, she recalled.

"Don't want any trouble!" A couple tried to grab Candlehead, who immediately defended herself with her staff, just like Billy had taught her. Punching one, the sound of her staff echoed through the air while another attacked. She used a kick to make the guy lose his balance, while hitting another one in between his legs with her staff.

More tried putting her down, and Candlehead continued kicking their butts. She used friction on the ground to light a blaze on the staff, making use of it to keep them away. Suddenly, the voice of Billy Kane was heard. "Hey, stop it! You guys, get the fuck out or I'll have a talk with Poison about you picking on one of our own! Now beat it! Heard me?"

The Mad Gear group began to walk away, grumbling. Candlehead held her staff in defensive position until they were gone. After the last was out of sight, she turned around to face Billy with a nervous look, gently blowing the flame out on the tip of the staff. "Hey, Billy, please don't be mad at me! I can explain!" Candlehead was fidgety, noticing the pissed look on Billy's face.

"Okay then sugar, I'm all ears!" Billy's British accent and wild voice made Candlehead flinch.

"Well, I was looking for somebody and I. . .lost track of the time. And well. . ."

Billy raised an eyebrow. "Oi! I don't care about your reasons for being out at this time of the night! You left Taffyta alone! I was called and I had to cover for you, you bloody know how I hate being around that friend of yours. She's annoying!"

Candlehead couldn't help but chuckle softly. "Oh, that. Well sorry, but. . .there's something I need to do. I gotta correct the mistakes I made in the past. Billy, can I count on you?"

Billy, still with a mad look on his face, sighed. "You know you can Candy. But don't push it, alright! What is it you were wanting now?"

Candlehead smiled and approached Billy. She began to tell him what she intends to do, involving Vanellope. She always felt that Billy was the only one who she could count on, he was famous for being a former criminal but Candlehead knew him better than that. He wasn't a bad guy at all.

(Eggman's base)

Eggman was typing something on his computer until he heard the voice of a girl behind him. He knew her, Rouge the Bat, who took care of robbing the emerald while his decoy distracted Calhoun and Sonic. "Here's your jewel." Rouge said. Eggman chucked a bit, approaching her and trying to get his hands on the emerald. She flew back a little and warned. "Money first, Egg head!"

"Alright, check out your account, you'll see the money is there! And it's Robotnik, you should learn some manners bat girl!" Rouge took out a phone and checked out her account. The money was all there. She tossed the emerald to Eggman, who nervously caught it. "Hey, watch it fool! This thing might be delicate!"

Rouge rolled her eyes and asked. "What is your interest in that thing anyway? What're you planning to do with it?" Eggman looked back at Rouge as he placed the emerald in some sort of device that clearly called for more than one emerald.

"None of your business! Who do you think I am? Doctor Willy? If you want leverage, go find someone stupid enough to tell you his plans!"

"Alright, fine, see ya later freak!" Rouge was quiet mad with Eggman's attitude.

Eggman laughed like a madman as he responded. "That's funny, you don't know the meaning of freak till you meet the one who organized this whole plan!"

Rouge turned around and asked. "What?"

Eggman immediately responded and pointed with his index finger for Rouge to get out. "Nothing, now begone! You're distracting my genius!"

(Next day, Vanellope's point of view)

I woke up and did the routine; same old same old. Litwak failed to remember anything, and like always I forgot to ask her that important question question. It's frustrating really! Suddenly I heard the loud noise of something crashing. Without thinking I leave the house, making sure to lock it as I did. I did not realize I was small again until I was already some distance from home. What if someone I know sees me?

Then I spotted something; a big guy, trying to climb up a tree near my house. He had very large hands and feet. I smiled, I think I have seen the guy several times around Arcade. I think his name is Ralph, but I'm not so sure. Another friend of mine happens to be named Ralph, but I doubt they're related.

I began to climb up sneakily, without Ralph noticing me. I watched him fail to climb the tree, until finally I sighed and spoke up. "Hi mister!" Ralph yelled and started to fall, but managed to keep himself from plummeting somehow. Then he noticed me. I was smiling, face resting on the palm of my hand as I repeated. "Hi!" Ralph looked at me with a shocked expression, not expecting me to be there.

"Oh, hi little girl. You scared me."

I then asked. "What's your name?"

"Ralph." Oh so I was right then!

"You're not from around here, are you?"

Ralph mumbled something. "Well, not technically. . from here. More like from another area, not in this zone, just came here to do something."

Ralph was definitely hiding something. "Something like what?"

"Oh you know, I'm from the tree department, just checking them up. You should go! I mean, this zone will be closed for a while, we're going to bring down some trees." Ralph messed around with words, yeah right! Trees department, how old do you think I am? Nine? Oh crap, I do look like nine right now, fudge, I gotta I eat something.

"You and who else?"

"Other guys. Right now it's just me." I immediately used my 'jump' to teleport myself on the opposite side of Ralph's, hanging from my legs. I was going to test Ralph's patience, we'll see how long he lasts.

"Hey, are you a hobo?"

Ralph raised an eyebrow, giving me a dirty look. "What? No, I'm not a hobo! Now go, I told you to leave! You have no business here!"

"What? I can't hear you? The stinky smell of your breath is making my ears go numb!" I joked as I teased Ralph some more.

"Wow! I tried to be nice!" I don't know when to stop myself; this reminds me of Ragna, poor guy, I drove her mad several times as well.

"I tried to be nice!" I replied, imitating Ralph's voice.

"You're imitating me!"

"You're imitating me!"

Ralph sighs, a bit pissed off, and says. "Okay! You're annoying and rude! If you're not gonna show any respect then this chat is over!" He begins to climb up again, and down he went, onto a lower branch.

"Yeah, I don't think you're doing it right stinkbrain! Hey why are your hands so freakishly big?"

Ralph responded sarcastically. "I don't know, why are you so freakishly annoying?"

"Why are you so-" I began to mimic, then I looked up and I saw it; a shiny coin! "A coin!"

"Wow, no, don't you dare, that's mine!"

"How about we race for it?" I shouted, as I quickly began climbing. With the pressure of having me climbing for the coin, Ralph began coming up properly now, but I grabbed it. "Hey, I won!"

Ralph managed to get it off my hands, and the coin went from one place to another. We just kept taking off each other as we went down, until I finally left Ralph hanging around. With the coin in hand, I could have a closer look at it. This doesn't look like the one Candlehead handed me that one time.

"Hey wait, lemme explain!"

When I heard Ralph's voice I stopped, coin in hand. "I'm not from the tree department." I turned around teasingly, taking advantage of the fact I appeared as a little girl. "Lying to a child? Shame on you Ralph!"

Ralph responded quickly. "But I didn't lie about that medal, it's mine I earned it! And I need it, it's my ticket to a better life!"

I take a good look at the medal; it had the shape like that of King Candy's coin, the only thing it didn't have was an empty crown space, the word 'Hero' on it instead. I began to think. "Hey, lemme borrow it! I'll return it, don't worry!" I tell Ralph as I began to run. I heard Ralph shouting at me about how he was gonna catch me.

I'm not proud of what I'm doing, but this could be my only chance. I need to eat something, I think as I began running around Arcade. Damn, I forgot my wallet at my house! Then I spotted her; Calhoun. I gasped nervously. She gave me this confused look; I was a little girl, but I kind of felt like she recognized me, or at least thought I looked familiar. "Hey wait! Little girl, I gotta ask you some questions!"

I panicked and ran away using my jumps, trying to lose Calhoun who was trying to catch up to me. I have no time to eat, I gotta drop this coin at the speedway! I ran across the city until finally I arrived, right at the trophy that coded the entry coin to race. I then threw the medal in, biting my lower lip as it was being processed. The screen where the names were was having some sort of malfunction from the medal.

Soon enough it stopped glitching and my name appeared. The trophy recognized the medal! "I'm gonna race!" I shouted excitedly, having a 'jump' right in front of everyone. People noticed but I could care less. Soon enough, the car which I'm supposed to use was being built by the machines. Yeah, they make one specially for every racer. I take a good look at it with a smile as it popped out.

It looked rather nice, but then I realized this go kart was small. Damn, I guess with the way I looked I'll be racing in the junior's cup. My smile was wiped away though as I glanced at Ralph catching up, who immediately ran towards me. I took a few steps back as I watched the big guy using his strength to turn around the car and move it away from in between us, wrecking it in the process. "NO!"

"Hey, thief! Give me back my medal!" Ralph screams madly until he was interrupted by Calhoun's voice, and her gun pointing at him.

"Hey Ralph! Calm down! Remember you have a record, don't lose it!"

Ralph immediately protested, a bit nervous. "But she stole my medal!"

I then corrected. "I didn't steal, I told you I was borrowing it!"

Suddenly another guy came forward, preventing Calhoun from shooting Ralph. "Excuse me ma'am! But I'm Felix, I'm in charge of Ralph here, and I'm responsible for any action he might have done. But please, don't shoot, he's not a bad guy, honestly!" Felix and Ralph from what I know were some sort of team. Ralph wrecks buildings, while Felix repairs, and is in charge of building new ones. Apparently also fixes cars for the speedway.

Calhoun slowly lower her gun down. "You better be telling the truth, now explain yourself!" Calhoun aimed her question at Ralph while he pointed his finger to me. I was on the floor, taking a look at my wrecked car. I was angry. Suddenly I felt the hand of Felix on my shoulder.

"Hey little girl! Don't worry, I can fix it! When I'm done with this car, it'll be as good as new!"

I smiled at Felix, and I could help but hug him. "Thanks! You don't know how much I want to race!" Felix was surprised at my sudden hug, but gently patted me on the head. I smiled gently at Felix as he did, then Calhoun aimed a question at me.

"Hey, you, what's your name? Are you Vanellope Von Schweetz little sister? You look a lot like her."

I couldn't help but laughed softly. "Oh right, her sister. Well, you can call me Vanellope! Since. .she's my 'sister'. Heh, why you ask? Wait I didn't do anything bad did I?"

I was brought along with Ralph and Felix to the police station. I had my arms crossed as Calhoun asked me my phone number. "Come on girl, your sister might be worried! I can't let you go, until you're with her!"

"I'll tell you alright, but first, I need something to eat."

Calhoun replied immediately. "No, first we call Vanellope and then you can eat something."

I simply did what I did best, getting on someone's nerves. "Come on, she's not going anywhere, we eat and then I call her, alright?" Doubting me, Calhoun sighed and grabbed me by the hand. Ralph followed, making sure he wouldn't lose sight of me.

We went to the cafeteria, and brought our plates to a table. "Alright, don't freak out at me as you see what you're about to see."

Calhoun and Ralph looked at each other and shrugged. "Fine, eat then." I finally grabbed my fork and gently took a piece of food and consumed it, at a painfully slow pace. Suddenly I glitched, and I was back to my normal age again. They were shocked.

"Yeah, I grew up. I told you, don't freak at me now guys!"

Calhoun nervously responded. "This is crazy! You- and the little girl, you're- what?" Calhoun turned to face Ralph, making sure she wasn't the only one who saw that. Ralph's jaw dropped down. I then suggested, feeling uncomfortable by the looks from all the people.  
"Hey can we eat somewhere else? I kind of feel uncomfortable here." Calhoun nodded and began leading us towards a quiet room, the interrogatory room. As we came in I noticed Commissioner Howard looking at me from the other side of the room. He was a long blonde haired, forty year old man, wearing a dark blue suit. I know him; Terry hates Geese. I dunno why, but the way he looks at me makes me feel suspicious.

In interrogatory room I continue eating while I explain to Calhoun and Ralph the little things I know about my past. I soon learned from Ralph that he illegally got the medal from a war simulator to train soldiers, using one of Tapper's connections. I felt bad for him. Just like my friends, people always see him as a bad guy who only wrecks buildings for a living. Ralph literally has a small house in the dumpster, and he just wants to change.

Ralph wants to prove to everyone that he's not a bad guy. That was the reason why he needed the medal. When I heard his story I felt bad, and so did Calhoun. "Hey, Ralph, no word of this to anyone, as far as you know you helped this little girl get a spot on the speedway. She'll get your medal back after the race, and after that please, just keep yourself out of trouble. Alright?"

I nodded, gently smiling at Ralph, who still gave me a angry look. Then he sighed, he just wanted the medal right away. "Don't worry, I'll race, win, and get your medal back. We're just gonna have to stick together till this is over Ralph, alright, friend?" I hold my hand to shake his, but he just turns his head around, mumbling.

"We're not friends..."

I giggled softly. "Oh come on pal! You son of a gun! Come on big guy? Ralph my man, my main man?" I keep teasing, but soon we're interrupted as someone came into the room. It was none other than Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney.

"Good day, Calhoun. I will have to ask both of you to leave the room, so I can talk to my client."

"Wow, what?" I ask confused. "Calm down Phoenix, I didn't do anything wrong, or did I?" I aim my attention at Calhoun, who shook her head.

"No, she didn't. Don't worry about it Phoenix, we were just discussing what just happened." Phoenix was a bit confused, but nodded.

"So can Vanellope leave now? You can't keep her here if you don't have a motive."

Calhoun shook her head. "Yeah, she can leave. But before anything, can I talk to you Phoenix? I need to tell you something you should know and ask you a big favor." Phoenix nods and they walk out of the room, while I remained there with a now depressed Ralph.

"Sorry Ralph, I shouldn't have taken your medal. I just wanted to race. .for once. I feel like- just like you, it could change my life, right?"  
Ralph looks at me and nods. "Alright, what's done is done. Be sure to give back my medal." I nod.

"Don't worry. Hey, how about this? Since I took your medal, how about having a chili dog with Sonic later? I mean, don't worry, with my money of course! Come on Ralph, I feel bad, lemme make it up for you?" Ralph doubts me, but in the end smiles. "Wow, you have teeth! Nice!"

Ralph changes his expression and jokes. "It wasn't a smile, I'm gassy alright?" I laughed, finally Ralph is beginning to relax, just like Ragna eventually did.

(End of Vanellope's point of view)

Outside Calhoun and Phoenix were discussing important matters. Calhoun was speaking seriously. "Basically, I need help with this case. Pixels- this terrorist- is driving the city mad! King Candy had put pressure on the Commissioner and he has put Blue Mary's, Leon Kennedy's, and Samus' teams to focus on the case, and none of us have gotten a single clue about it."

"Well, I have in mind a certain Professor in the Arcade University. He's eccentric, but I think he might help. I'll make a few calls so I'll get to you later in the day, alright?"

Calhoun nodded. "Thanks Phoenix. By the way, you can take Vanellope home. Sorry, but I was curious about something and I came to the conclusion that all this was an accident. She's not a bad girl, right?"

"Thanks, and don't worry, she's not. Vanellope is great when you get to know her. She used to run into trouble in the past, like,"

Calhoun then added, interrupting Phoenix. "Ragna the Bloodedge. I know, I read the file. But no mention of Vanellope was made there, I guess you're to blame." Phoenix shrugged.

(Sometime after on King Candy's palace)

Taffyta and Candlehead walked through a hallway, Candlehead with a indifferent expression on her face as she listened to Taffyta complain about yesterdays absence. "Are you even listening to me Candlehead? Do you want me to remind you the Fungeon? That's gotta make my point that you shouldn't rebel yourself against King Candy, right?"

Candlehead flinched at the mention of the famous 'Fungeon'. "Shut up! And no, I don't want that to happen again. I told you I went to Billy's, you can ask him alright?"

Taffyta sighed. "Billy brought me home, so no, I don't believe you were at Billy's."

Candlehead bit her lower lip, sometimes she felt like an idiot. "Either way, it's none of your business!"

"It is my business! The Fungeon might be keeping that other girl locked up, but that doesn't mean that if you keep doing these kind of things, King Candy will use other measures to keep you under control. King Candy is crazy, you and me both know that. The Fungeon is clear example of it, do you think it's natural? It's insane, please, don't do it, or at least. .if you're going to talk to that girl, make sure I don't know alright?"

Candlehead was staring at Taffyta as she spoke, impressed. She never showed that she cared about others. "Alright then." Candlehead responded, holding her pink staff on her shoulder as she looked down to the floor. Soon they heard, Commissioner Howard arriving at the castle, Billy Kane behind him of course.

"Excuse me ladies, I have a meeting with the King." Geese told them as he went into the room.

Billy Kane said to the guards at the door "Hey, this will be a private chat between the Commissioner and the King so beat it! I'll take it over from here." The guards looked at each other and decided to leave.

"What's going on?" Candlehead asked Kane.

"I don't know and I don't really care, it's a shame. .I wasn't able to avoid you from over hearing the chat." Kane said, his eyes went from looking at Candlehead to the door.

This was probably something serious, thought Candlehead, as she went to put her ear on the door. Taffyta gasping and whispered. "Candlehead don't." Kane immediately shut her up by pointing his own red staff at her.

"Oi! Shut up, leave!"

In the room, King Candy greeted Geese Howard. "Commissioner, I hope you bring good news, caught that Pixels freak already?"

"Well, not yet. There's a more serious matter at the moment. You probably didn't check out the speedway's code, did you?" King Candy raised an eyebrow, giving one of his occasional random giggles and making a move with his hands that created a floating holographic blue scree- like Akane's. He Began to type on a floating blue keyboard.

Suddenly, Iroha the maid poured some tea and handed it over to King Candy. "The tea is ready King Candy, anything else?"

King Candy shook his head as he continued typing. "No, thanks Iroha, but don't leave just yet. I need some help, I don't trust Commissioner Howard that much. So don't leave alright?" Iroha nodded, looking at Geese who smiled at the attractive woman.

After a bit, Candy finally found the code that Howard was referring to. Vanellope Von Schweetz would be racing. "What? How is this possible?"

Geese chuckled. "I told you Pixels wasn't as important as this. But don't worry, I'm already taking care of this. I won't get my hands dirty so I contacted Poison. I think Mad Gear could give the little girl a push to prevent her from running."

Candy gasped and giggled once again. "Oh alright, if that doesn't work send Crumbelina! She finished her training didn't she?"

Geese nodded. "You'll be proud of her, she breaks skulls with her fists. But I don't think she will be necessary. Tell me again, why don't we just shoot Vanellope?"

Candy responded. "Because we can't, her glitch prevents her from dying in here." Geese sighed.

"Why don't we just simply call the Architects so they can take care of that situation?" King Candy gasped.

"Don't you dare call them! If they come to Arcade and see this, we'll be in big trouble! Our whole existence depends on them not knowing the glitches that we face here!"

"You're paranoid. If she can't die, someone has to fix her glitch."

Candy then responded with a giggle. "The only ones that can fix such thing are the Programmers, and we know what happened to all of them."

Geese added. "There might one still be walking through Arcade."

Then Candy interrupted; a bit angry. "Pixels is not a Programmer! I know it! I saw the whole thing, you know very little."

Geese chuckled. "Either way, there's another guy. Felix, he's going to fix Vanellope's car. I know the answer, you want that guy out of the picture?"

Candy giggled. "Well of course, do what you do best! Just like you did with Jeff Bogard! Put a bullet in Felix's brain and get done with it. With some luck Vanellope will lose her chance of racing and the future of Arcade will be secured!"  
After hearing that, Candlehead- who was on the other side of the door- gasped. This was much worse than she thought. "Not a word." Candlehead whispered to Kane.

"You're not here." Candlehead nods and got out of the castle in a hurry. Without Felix, Vanellope's chances of racing would be gone! Why can't she run? Her mind buzzed as she got in her car to go help Felix from being eliminated


	3. Chapter 3

**Based on Disney's Wreck-It Ralph! Also guest starring Phoenix Wright from Ace Attorney, Duck King and Mister Big from The King of Fighters and Mad Gear and Hugo from Final Fight.**

**Sugar Rush**

**Glitch and Reboot**

**Warning: Drama and fights.**

"**Going Turbo"**

After hearing King Candy's chat with Commissioner Howard, Candlehead ran as fast as she could until she reached her car, pink metal colored car. Candlehead throwed her staff in the car and went inside, using her keys to get the motor moving.

(Candlehead's point of view)

That crazy King Candy, why exactly can't Vanellope run?! I questioned myself as I drive my way far away from the castle, also...I knew Geese was a bad guy, why is Billy still hanging around that guy, I have told him so many times that he doesn't owes him anything! Geese called Mad Gear to do something to Vanellope, I don't comprehend why can't she die, but they're certainly going to try and harm her.

Soon, after driving for a while, deciding which way to go, if going and look for Vanellope and warn her or go towards Felix's and help the guy from getting shot. Then I see her, Jubileena, you better be really sorry! "Hey!" I shout towards the chinese dressed girl who gasped at the sound of my voice. Jubileena smiles and responds.

"Oh hi Candlehead, you're...talking to me..." I then interrupt. "Are you truly sorry?!" I look at Jubileena right in the eyes, my eyes never were that serious before, she kind of flinch at the tone of my voice. "Yeah...I'm sorry, really sorry...why can't you beleive me?" I interrupt again. "I have no one else to trust right now, so you better not be lying, you want me to forgive you, well you have to do something for me!"

Jubileena's eyes go wide and smiles, I clearly don't know if she's honest, but she gently nods. "Anything!" I then tell her as I get out of my car. "Look for Vanellope, Mad Gear is going to try and harm her, so you better help her out, no questions, just do it! And then I'll forgive you."

After that, Jubileena's expression changes to a serious one after the mention of Vanellope, I'm beginning to doubt about her after noticing the expression. "Wait, the glitch? You're asking me for too much Candlehead, are you...?" I silence her with my voice. "I told you no questions." Jubileena then after a bit finally nods, I simply walk back into my car and get away, driving towards Felix's, hoping it hasn't happened anything just yet.

(Vanellope's point of view)

Well, Ralph and me get out of the police station along Phoenix. "Hey Phoenix, me and Ralph are gonna try and catch up to Sonic to have a chili dog, wanna come?" I ask the guy gently who shooks his head with a smile, chuckling a bit. "Good luck with that, but no, I have to do something, going to make a few calls to the Arcade University."

I chuckled softly. "Oh...you're gonna call Layton, is there a case you need help with?" Phoenix shooks his head. "Not me, Calhoun, but yeah, this is about Layton, and yeah don't worry I'll tell the guy you say hi. Well have to go." Ralph and me nod and began to walk through the city of Arcade.

Suddenly we begin to talk again, Ralph is certainly tormented by the fact everyone views him like a bad guy. "Hey, maybe you should try and ignore them, you want to change for them, but maybe that's not a good thing Ralph, if you want their respect, you have to begin having respect for yourself, dunno if I explain myself."

"Well, yeah...I don't know, well, I'm tired on living on the dumpster." I gently interrupt. "Hey how about a little game, repeat after me. I'm bad." Ralph looks at me with a weird look, but keep smiling, this isn't the first time I have said this to other guys who view themselves as bad guys. "I'm bad..." Ralph finally repeats with a sigh.

"And that's good!" Ralph then gives me another weird look but I instantly change my expression to a serious one so he repeats it. Finally Ralph repeated. "And that's good...this is silly..." I then tell, but gently pinch Ralph's arm to keep him from complaining. "I'll never be good!" Ralph then repeats now angry from the pinch. "I'll certainly never be good if you keep pinching me!"

"And that's not bad!" I stopped walking and give a very serious look to Ralph who stops after hearing my scream, other people around noticed and looked at us. "And that's not bad..." Ralph gives still an angry look but then fades away after I then tell him to repeat. "There's no one else I wanna be...but me."

After hearing that Ralph kind of felt finally I'm just trying to help. "There's...no one else I wanna be, but me..." After that I smile once again. "Hang in there Ralph, you better be ready, don't close your eyes, cause your future's read to shine." Ralph sighs, clearly he doesn't gets it at first, but he'll do, when the time is right.

(Candlehead's point of view)

Finally I arrive, Fix it Felix's place, I ran out of my car, carrying my staff with me. Please, Felix be alive please! Then I get in there, Felix instantly notices me, I sigh in relief, I'm so glad. Felix begins to walk towards me with a smile on his face. "Hi there Miss Candlehead! What brings you here? Need a check on your car?" I then shook my head. "You're in danger! Where's Vanellope's car?!"

Suddenly I hear a voice behind us, a deep voice. "What are you doing here?" Felix and I notice that mafia guy, Mister Big, bald guy with expensive clothes and black glasses. "Oh Mister Big, I haven't finished the repairments on your limo, I've been busy with the wrecked cars from the speedway sir...if you can wait till..."

"Don't you even try." I tell the guy, getting my staff in front of me, ready to fight if necessary. Big chuckles. "I don't know, are you gonna do something about it?" Felix was confused but tried to ask before Big took a gun out of one of his pockets and took a shot, many would assume this happens in slow motion, but you don't know till it happens, when you realize is faster than you think.

I managed to use my staff and avoid the bullet from landing on Felix, who instantly when into the floor after he heard the shot. "Wow, what's going on?!" I keep my eyes on Big, who starts to laugh and takes out those pair of sticks he usually beats people up with. "Allright then, look, you and me both now, this is beyond us, go. You just turn a blind eye on this."

I shook my head. "NO! You won't do it!" Big sighs. "So you made your decision, sometimes...I think those friend of yours are right, you can be such a dumbass sometimes. Don't worry I'll try not to over do it, just because Billy takes care if you!" Suddenly Big runs towards me and try to attack me, the guy has two weapons, I only carry my staff.

Using my skills, I try to avoid getting hitted, but after a while of blocking, I made a mistake and I felt Big hitting my face with one of his sticks, I instantly felt the hit broke my lip, suddenly I dropped my staff, and Big notices, but this is no time to show weakness, I have no other choice, for a while I jumped back to avoid any more hits till I noticed Big's weak spot.

Unfortunetly, no other way, I have to defend myself. Suddenly I land a hit on Big's face with my fist, I kind of screamed a bit in pain, I hitted the guy's jaw with all the strenght I had. "AH! Fudge!" Big falls down from the hit and I try to ignore the pain for a bit so I can get my staff back on my hands and quickly landed another hit but now with my staff on Big's bald head.

Big then falls down but tries to get up with a bit of difficulty, probably I hitted the guy so hard that he's suffering a concussion. Instantly I get behind Big and use my staff and pulled back with it on his throat to get him uncounscious. "Do-Don't be stupid! You know Howard is going to be pissed off at this and so...is...King Candy...damn...don't..."

Finally, Big began to fades out. I let the guy go and pant, tired and in pain, grabbing my hand that hitted Big's face, I haven't used this in a while, I'm not supposed to use them anymore. Felix gets up and goes towards Big, making sure the guy still has some pulse. "What in the world is going on?!" Then Felix notices me grabbing my hand.

"Wow, are you hurt, lemme take a look?" Felix asks me but I took a few steps back, shooking my head as I nervously hold my injured hand. "No it's fine...it's nothing. Look I got to tell you, you're in great danger." I began taking away the attention from my hands, I just hope I don't broke it again...

"Look, King Candy doesn't wants Vanellope to race...he hired Big to shoot you so you could not fix her car. Please Felix, grab anything, your tools, anything you need to fix the car and let's get you a safe place allright? King Candy can't win! Vanellope has to run! I owe her that..."

Felix looks at me with concern and worry. "I don't get it...why Vanellope? I mean...King Candy would go to that point to shoot an innocent to avoid her from racing? It's crazy!" I nod but respond. "I know, but that's the truth! You see that, is a real bullet, and it was going towards you, no one knows King Candy the way I do, please, don't let that mad man take away Vanellope's opportunity to race Felix, you gotta help me."

After hearing that Felix notices I was being sincere. "Allright, I still don't get it, why would King Candy would make such a decision to avoid a little girl from running..." Felix told as he went towards the go kart which was...small..."Wow, I meant Vanellope Von Schweetz's car Felix, that's...a junior's cup car?"

Then Felix looks at me with a confused look. "Of course, this is Vanellope's wrecked car." I blinked. "Oh...probably the computer made a mistake..." Felix shooks his head. "No ma'am no mistake, you sure we're talking about the same Vanellope?" I then doubt at first, either way, there's no other Vanellope, I finally nod and help Felix get everything in my car.

After a while, Felix and I managed to get everything into my car, even the go kart which fitted perfectly in my car, it's so small! This can't be Vanellope's car, but I trust Felix is telling the truth, perhaps the computer did messed up. I then call Jubileena on her cellphone, telling her to meet at Duck King's club.

(Vanellope's point of view)

After walking for who knows how much, Ralph and I finally stopped, damn, Sonic is hard to catch up with. "Hey Ralph, let's just go to the nearest chili dog restaurant, I doubt we're gonna catch Sonic." Ralph chuckles and nods. "Well, a good walk before eating is good, and don't complain when you get the check allright? You owe me my medal."

When I heard Ralph I simply laugh, nodding. "Yeah, don't worry, anything you can eat dude, I'm filthy rich allright." Ralph chuckles, I'm not even joking. All of a sudden, we get surrounded, by a bunch of Mad Gear thugs, both Ralph and me look at each other, Ralph gently moving in front of me. "Stay behind Vanellope, I can take care of this punks!"

I chuckle softly, I'm surprised this guy's decided to try and put their ugly faces in front of me again, right when I was a rookie, Terry and myself ran into this guys and we kicked their butts. Suddenly my smile fades away as the biggest guy from Mad Gear, Hugo, stood in front of Ralph. Damn, they're about the same height and weight. Hugo wearing some pink thight clothes, he was a wrestler after all.

"Big guy, stay out of the way, so Hugo can show candy haired girl not to mess with Mad Gear!" Ralph closes his eyes a bit as Hugo screamed on his face. "Well, Hugo won't get his hands on candy haired girl if I can help it! So no! Big guy won't move out of the way, punk!"

Hehe, clash of the fatties! I simply giggle to myself as I thought of the joke. Suddenly Hugo screamed like he's stupid or something and begins to attack Ralph with wrestling moves, Ralph taking the hits, being so large makes the guy a bit slow. Other Mad Gear punks began moving at me and I hit one of my hands towards my other palm. "Hehe, show time!"

While Ralph handles Hugo I began defending myself from the other twenty something thugs. One tried to use a knife on me from behind but I managed to grab his arm and twist it with no mercy, I could hear the noise of the bone snapping, nope, I don't mess around, Terry's wild street has taught me that sometimes you gotta be harsh while defending yourself.

More try to hit I keep either hitting with my fists, using any knowledge that Ragna, Terry and Freddie taught me, glitching, I mean jumping my way if it was necessary, suddenly there were just a few, I began to use a boxing style and wham! Hit one after another, knocking them out cold.

It wasn't long enough when there was only one thug. Simply I kicked his feet to make the guy lose his balance and then bang! Hit in the face and KNOCK OUT! "Yeah! The Winner is Vanellope!" I began to toy around the still conscious guys on the floor, celebrating my victory. Then I turn my back and there it is Ralph still fighting Hugo who was hard to knock out.

I chuckle and sit on a pile of knocked out Mad Gear thugs and watched Ralph hitting Hugo so hard with those massive fists of his, damn, no question how he wrecks buildings. And finally the final blow to the jaw and Hugo went into the air and fall down on his face. Ralph trying to catch his breath again. "Yeah! Don't mess with Ralph! Who's next?!"

Then Ralph turned back and his jaw went way down, looking at me as I clapped my hands to celebrate his victory. "Way to go! Unfortunetly if it was a competition, you would have lost by time out Stinkbrain!" Ralph then mumbled. "How...did a skinny girl like you beat the crap out of twenty something thugs?!"

Dunno what's so impressive about it, I just simply burst into laughter. "Hey, I know how to defend myself, I know people allright. Well, anyway, thanks for taking care of the big guy." Suddenly I heard another guy trying to use a knife to attack me behind me until I heard the noise of a hit and there she was, Jubileena. "Hey, you missed one, I need to talk to you..."

I simply interrupted Jubileena, making a move quickly like if I was gonna hit her, sorry, but I feel so angry at this guys and gals for picking on me when I was small. Jubileena gasped as I stopped my fist in fron of her face, putting her hand on her face, she looked pale. "I don't need your help! Either way, it's over, beat it, I'm in no mood for you guys!"

"No, wait I can't, Candlehead told me to get you to Duck King's club, please Vanellope! I know you don't trust me, but you can trust Candlehead! She's the only one that didn't picked on you, remember?" I tell Ralph to walk as we try to leave the scene, Jubileena still trying to convince me to go to Duck King's club.

"Please, I know we were horrible! But please, be the better woman here, I need you to go, it's the only way that Candlehead will forgive me please! She told me it's something about your car!" I turned around and hit the wall, breaking a bit of it as I asked. "Don't you dare touch my car you heard me?!"

"No, you're getting it all wrong, we're not doing anything to your car, someone tried to shoot Felix to avoid it from getting fixed! That's all I know, please Vanellope please!" Jubileena literally went on her knees in front of us, she was humiliating herself, begging me to go, I don't know what she did to Candlehead, but I have to be honest, I kind of felt bad for her, I sigh. "That car better be allright, or else, knuckles here will be pissed!"

Ralph put a mad face to make her know that we were serious about it. "Don't worry, I'm not lying, it's the truth!" I nod and we went into Jubileena's car after we walked a few blocks and fast we went towards Duck King's club, I don't have anything against Duck, he's cool.

Right when I was young, Terry and I would go and party there, of course, Terry avoided me from drinking. Suddenly Ralph asked. "Why would someone want to shoot Felix?" Jubileena shrugged as she drived as fast as she could. "I don't know, Candlehead only told me that someone tried shooting him, so he could not get Vanellope's car fixed."

Crossing my arms I simply responded. "I already warned you, if I find out it was one of you or if this is a joke!" Suddenly Jubileena interrupted me. "I'm not...allright...I'm sorry for the things we have done to you...but you always...still are someone that Candlehead cares about, and I just...she won't ever do anything to you...allright?" I heard her, I admit Candlehead always tried talk to me, but I avoided her, and I feel bad for that.

After a bit, we finally arrived towards Duck King's club and Jubileena parks in the back of the building, we walk out of the car and began walking towards the club, me putting my hoodie so I don't get recognized by other people there. We walked through the building until we reached a certain place.

"Finally!" I heard Candlehead's voice as I take off my hoodie and noticed Felix was there along my car. Jubileena instantly went towards Candlehead and smiled. "I did it! She's here." Candlehead gave a discomfort expression, whatever Jubileena did to her, Candlehead still seemed a bit pissed of at her. "Thanks."

Then I heard a voice behind me. "Hey, yo! Vanellope! How's my favorite candy haired gal! It's been a while!" I turn around with a smile, Duck, thirty year old rapper with small duck on his shoulder. "Sup! Yeah I know! Hey, sorry, I stopped coming when Snowanna began hanging around here."

Duck nodded. "Don't worry, I assumed, I left her occupied so don't worry." I nod and then Candlehead approaches me, gently beginning to tell me what happened, I was still kind of angry but damn, King Candy sending someone to shoot Felix? "You're allright Felix?" I look at the poor guy, who had a very shocked expression. Oh right! I met Felix when I was small.

"You were small this morning...what happened to you?" I chuckle and explain, but I guess Felix will have to see it. Ralph helps me out, since he saw what I showed him and Calhoun at the police station. Suddenly, Candlehead begins to talk to me again. "Hey, I know this is late but I wanted and I was planning...to give you this..."

Candlehead pulled out a coin, I instantly slapped her hand and the coin went out of her hands and into the floor, she flinched and made a noise in pain, I don't get it, I didn't hit her that hard, then again, I noticed she had a fight, had a broken lip. "Don't want your coin." Jubileena protested against my rudeness but Candlehead glared at her which made her flinch and look at the floor with a sad expression.

"Sorry Vanellope...I know...I didn't do nothing, to stop them from picking on you...but I wanted to correct my mistakes, I wanted to give you that coin again so you could race. Whatever King Candy says now, I'm gonna do my best to prevent that ugly man to make you lose your chance to race!"

Candlehead looked me in the eyes, I just gave an indifferent look, but I have to be honest, for some reason, I still trusted Candlehead even if I didn't showed it. Jubileena just gave a shocked look at Candlehead as she whispered. "You're going Turbo..." I raised an eyebrow, I have heard the term, but I never knew what it meant.

"I don't care!" Candlehead replied, looking at Jubileena with a glare. "If you want my forgiveness you better not tell a word to King Candy or anyone, it's that clear?!" Jubileena gulps nervously and nods. Then Candlehead aims her attention at me again. "Now, we gotta hide, we brought everything Felix needs to fix your car, but people will look for us. Do you have a place to hide?"

I doubt at first but sigh, I began to feel a bit down, uncomfortable, I don't know, I wanna race, but this is turning dangerous now. Plus, Felix almost lost his life. I gotta help the guy hide while everything calms down. Because I got the feeling that King Candy won't stop, probably he won't make the police look for us, it'll make Arcade question his decision on avoiding a little girl to race.

But the criminal world is another thing. And King Candy made use of Mad Gear to try and beat me up. "Allright, my place, but you're not coming." I aim my sight to Jubileena, who gulped and nodded. "Only you, Ralph and Felix." I aim my sight now towards Candlehead, who nods with a smile, a pink glow on her cheeks, I kind of felt weird, shivered even as she smiled at me.

After that we left the club and Candlehead drived around the city till we reached the woods, leaving Candlehead's car behind, Ralph carried my car and Felix his tools, right before we arrived towards my home, I noticed Candlehead looked rather sleepy. "What's up with you?"

After a bit, Candlehead collapses and I gasp, managed to catch her. "Hey! Candlehead! Wow, what's up? Wake up?!" I began to worry immediatly, I mean, did she has a concussion or something? I then hear, weak mumbles coming from Candlehead's mouth. "It's my condition...don't worry...I just...will sleep...for a while...don't take me to a hospital please...don't..."

Confused, I lifted Candlehead in my arms and we went into my place, quickly I got Candlehead into my room and into my bed, concerned, Ralph, Felix and me examined her. "Well, she's breathing." Felix commented. "And the pulse is normal...I once heard she had a condition, I didn't expected her to fall asleep like that."

"Maybe we should take her to a hospital?" Ralph suggested and I kept myself shut for a bit before responding. "She doesn't wants to a hospital, she whispered that to me." We discussed for a bit, till we decide to just let her sleep. Ralph and Felix were on the main room while I gently stayed with Candlehead a bit, getting a comfortable pillow, took her shoes off and such.

I looked at Candlehead sleeping, so this is your glitch, that you told me about that time huh? I sigh and walked out of the room, we talked about what happened, and since Candlehead was using the only bed of the house, Felix and I will be sleeping on the couches while poor Ralph will have to sleep on the floor due to his size, but I still brought a blanket for the guy, smiling at Ralph as I did.

Ralph smiled back, well at least we're getting along now. "So I'll call someone in the morning to check her over. One of the few people that know my place, we can't get out there since King Candy will be looking for us, as of now, we remain here until the day of the race allright?"

Felix and Ralph nod, and I smile, hugging the guys good night. "Sweet dreams guys. I'm sorry for bringing you into this mess..." Felix comments. "No, don't be, someone must do something about King Candy." Ralph nodded. "Besides, why letting you all the fun, right?" Ralph smiles and I chuckle, we then begin to sleep.

(End of Vanellope's point of view)

Far away from there, Calhoun was arriving towards a crime scene. "What's this?" One of the police, told her. "It's Pixels boss, another crime scene." Calhoun shivered lightly and nodded, getting into the building, looking at the MO, the room looked perfect but if one would look closely looked like everything wrecked apart, along the victims there.

But...there were all put back together, like if Pixels fixed the things and the people after wrecking them. "Damn..." One of the police replied. "Is this some sort of game?" Calhoun then responded as she looked at the codes on the computer, the bugs flying around the room and more importantly, the pixeled 'Equals Three' on the wall. "Not a game, a sick game."


	4. Chapter 4

**Based on Disney's Wreck-It Ralph! Also guest starring Professor Layton from Nintendo, Samus from Metroid, Leon Kennedy from Capcom, Billy Kane and Geese Howard from The King of Fighters and Litchi Faye Ling from Blazblue.**

**Sugar Rush**

**Glitch and Reboot**

"**A sick Game"**

Again, on dreams, where I meet Litwak I wake up.

(Vanellope's point of view)

I tell Litwak everything that happened. "I'm sorry...dunno what else to say, what're you planning to do?"

I respond. "I don't know...I honestly don't know what King Candy's sick game might be to avoid at all cost to not give me a chance to race!"

Litwak looks at me with worry. "You didn't answered, are you gonna race or not?"

"I don't know...Felix almost lost his life because of that. I won't be having any fun...if I'm risking someone else's life just because I wanted to race all my life."

My tone, with some frustation as I responded. "Do you think I should race?" Litwak looks at me with a smile as she responds.

"Well, if you ask me, I know that your life might possibly change after you race, besides you honestly want King Candy to have the last word on this matter?"

I gently turned around, aiming my eyes to the empty floor, looking to my small feet as I think about it. "Well...you have a point there, but..."

All of a sudden, Litwak interrupts me. "Well, you have been avoiding the topic, tell me more about this green haired girl who fell asleep." Litwak tells me with a smile on her face, I simply turn around with a raised eyebrow.

"What about her? Is just a girl, why would I be avoiding the topic?"

"Maybe because you like her?" My face turns pink and respond loudly.

"Wow! No! Candy is just a friend allright?!" Litwak chuckles soflty.

"Oh right, anyway, have you tried kissing her, maybe that'll wake her up?" Once again, my face turns worse than the first time.

"No one is kissing no one! Are you serious?!" Litwak just giggles and we just keep discussing, me trying to figure out what to do in the real world.

(End of Vanellope's point of view)

Far away from there, early in the morning, the investigation on Pixels' case continued. Calhoun was having some coffee in the scene with other police officers, mainly them watching Phoenix's contact Professor Layton who had been looking at the scene for a very long time. Suddenly Leon, a short brown haired man asked. "Is this guy ever gonna speak?"

"Dunno, I trust Phoenix, but this Layton guy is really getting on my nerve, I'm starting to doubt if he has any detective skills."

All of a sudden, Samus, a long blonde woman with a blue special forces suit responds. "Well, the guy isn't even a psychologist, is an archeologist, what else you thought? I mean...really?"

Suddenly, finally Layton turns his back, english gentleman wearing a brown top hat, smiles at Calhoun and the rest as he finally begins to talk. "Hey, my apologies, I could hear you talking. But this is a fascinating case indeed. Just imagine what you could learn from this mind, it's so...chaotic, yet so...I don't know how to even describe it, I mean, the subject is trying to reach perfection, tell me what you already know please?"

Calhoun and the rest listened, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know, perhaps my concept of fascinating is very far different from yours. Anyway, yeah, Pixels MO is just the same like previous cases, tears apart everything, even people then out of remorse fixed them back together."

"Nope. There's no remorse here."

Leon raises an eyebrow. "You're telling us, we're wrong?"

Layton chuckles softly. "Just lightly Mister Kennedy. You've been looking at this picture on the wrong view, this is all just a game to Pixels, is making a point here, being King Candy's trusted men, I'm here, wrecking your world, and I'm gonna fix it, you just watch me."

Calhoun looks at the other police people more confused than enlightened. "I don't follow."

Layton then adds. "There's no remorse here because that's Pixels sick game. If Pixels would feel remorse, wouldn't fix everything that broke here, I mean you see, all this things look broken but their glued somehow." Layton took a bottle on the table to make his point.

Everyone along Calhoun looked at the bottle which looked broken but it was pieced back together, just like the rest of the stuff in the room. "Pixels only fixes anything back, because Pixels can't be around broken things, there's something the subject can't fix about herself and therefore drives her mad."

"Are you telling me, Pixels is a woman?!" Calhoun asked, which Layton then responded.

"It's a theory, men don't usually clean their mess, but yeah, pretty much that."

Then Samus asked. "What about the bugs? The Cy-Bugs I mean, is that some sort of riddle or something?"

Layton responded. "Well, this little insects might be just representing part of the codes of what Pixels left on the computer, you know, bugs? Errors in programming?"

Little did the rest of the people understood what Layton was trying to say. "And the Equals Three on the wall?"

Suddenly Leon responded. "Isn't it a way to tell us that they're actually three subjects, and not one? Just throwing away theories?"

Layton shooked his head. "Nope, it's just one, but something tells me that this Equals Three has something to do with Pixels' identity. Also I have to comment, theorical aswell, but Pixels might be having some problem with communication."

"What do you mean?" Calhoun asked. "Well probably a stutter, that's what I mean?"

Calhoun and Samus looked at each other, confused. "How would you even know that from just looking at the mess she did?"

Layton chuckled. "I could try to explain, but it can be quite complicated really. Well, we should head back, I need some more information about the previous cases to be sure."

All of a sudden, Markowski, one of Calhoun's team arrived. "Hey, sorry boss, but I kinda was in the middle of trafic."

Markowski looked at the scene a bit shocked and then looked at the Equals Three on the wall and chuckled. "Cat face..." Layton turned around as he heard Markowski, giving a enlightened face, looking at Calhoun after which made her shook her head.

"No, it can't be, you can't suggest that Pixels is a cat right?"

Layton chuckled and responded, shaking Markowski's hand. "You're a genious, good sir."

Calhoun sighed then asked Markowski who immediatly began texting on his phone. "What're you doing?"

Markowski responded. "Calling my momma! I'm a genious!"

Leon then asked. "Wow, are you serious about this Equals Three being a cat face and not a code?"

Layton chuckled and responded. "Think about it? Have you seen a cat playing with it's food? They tear them apart!"

Then Samus answered. "But they don't fix it back, I'm sure of it!"

Then Layton responded. "Evolution! What's more curious than a human being, a cat, I'm sure, which explains her big knowledge on codes and programming, no?"

Calhoun then responded. "It's...silly."

Layton suggested. "Well, try to search for cat people in Arcade and we'll try to find a match."

Calhoun thought about it, then again, it might be a bad idea after all, if they finally solve Pixels case at last. "Allright, what do we begin with Felicia the pop singer? Maybe she's Pixels." Calhoun joked and soon did Layton, walking out of the scene at last back to the police station.

(Vanellope's point of view)

After making some coffee, I go back to my room, where Ralph, Felix and Litchi, a chinese medic I called to take a look on Candlehead, still examinating the sleeping girl on my bed. "Well, pulse is normal, she can breathe, I took Candlehead's case a bit back but decided to hand it over, the issues of the mind were always a sick game to me." Litchi told me as I handed her a cup of coffee.

"Is there anything wrong with her mind?"

Litchi then responded me, sipping at her coffee. "It's a neurological problem Vanellope, Candlehead's brain sometimes shuts down, forcing her to sleep. It's strange tho, cause she can be asleep for a very long time, she had a surgery but didn't helped much, at least she sleeps much less than before."

Listening, I looked at Candlehead deep asleep, still worried, even tho Litchi told me not to be, since she will wake up, but what if she doesn't? "Also, it affects her sugar levels, so therefore, I'll leave you this little thing, if there's the chance that she doesn't wakes up soon."

Litchi told as she showed a little bottle of medicine? I don't know what she means with her sugar levels, probably they went down drastically, dunno what's going on. But I nod, looking at Litchi injecting a little of that thing on Candlehead so her sugar levels could be back to normal, I guess. "Allright then, anything else?"

"Has anyone tried to kiss her?"

I gasp at Litchi's weird question, my face all my pink once again. "Wow, why would you even suggest that?!"

Ralph suddenly interrupted with a raised eyebrow. "Wow, what's up with you, Litchi probably was joking?"

Litchi with a surprised expression just nodded. "Calm down, I wasn't serious."

Suddenly I began to calm down, but damn, I got to drive the attention away from that reaction. "Sorry, it's just that currently thinking what I'm gonna do after Felix fixes the car, I just well..."

Litchi and the rest nodded. "Well, that's your decision after all, thanks for the coffee and good luck with Candlehead, but have to head back to Kagutzuchi, something going there and I have patients to take care of."

I nod and then asked. "Hey, by the way, if you ran into Ragna the Bloodedge can you give him a message for me?"

Litchi looked back at me in shock. "You're friends with Ragna? You do know he's a criminal right?"

I protest. "No he's not! I just know there must be a reason for...what he did..."

All of a sudden, Litchi puts her hand on my shoulder. "Anyway, can't promise you I'll find Ragna but if I run into the guy what do I tell?" Litchi smiles and me and I gently take one of my accessories from my hair, a candy.

"Give this to Ragna please and tell him that...someone hopes he's doing the right thing..."

"Either you die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the bad guy. Tell Ragna that please, he'll know."

Litchi nods and takes the candy with her, soon enough she leaves and I hear Felix telling me. "I'm gonna go to the main room to keep fixing your car, sure there's nothing you wanna talk about?"

"No, don't worry, I'll be fine, I'll just be here, to see if she wakes up." Aiming my eyes towards Candlehead who was still deep asleep, Ralph and Felix look at each other and nod. "By the way, if you hear some loud noises of something being hit, it's just me using that punching bag, allright?" Ralph then chuckles nodding.

(Candlehead's point of view)

Blank space, this is weird...I sigh, holding my staff close to me. Suddenly I see her, I raise an eyebrow, in the distance, there's a woman there. I ran towards her direction and gently reach her, green haired just like me, but she's wearing a lab coat and glasses. Now that I see her face closer I gently ask. "Hi, who are you?"

Suddenly the woman gasps, turning her eyes towards me and asks back. "Wait, you can see me?"

I then respond gently. "Well duh, you're right there."

Chuckling, that's all she did. "Wow, maybe things are really changing."

I then ask. "What's your name? I'm Candy, but everyone calls me Candlehead? Don't you get the strange feeling, that you look a lot like me?"

"Don't remember much, unfortunetly. I'm having some kind of headache, but nice to meet you Candy? That's a cute name." I notice her accent, she might be english just like Billy and then I look at her lab coat and a ID hanging there.

"Well...you're ID tells you're Candace Caine? Arquitect?" Wow, Candace Caine? Candy Cane? Coincidence?

"Oh, I didn't noticed, guess yeah, you can call me Candace then." I then respond.

"It's scary...my name is Candy Cane! You look like me! But...is this some sort of thing when you meet an older version of yourself or this one of those tricks from that Queen Boo, no, she's locked on the Fungeon, it can't be her..."

"Wow, you just called me old?" Candace asks me and I giggle softly.

"Well, let's face it, you're not exactly young you know?"

Candace chuckles softly. "Oi girl! You have some mouth! But I don't know, why we look so similar."

Then I gently respond. "Oh I know, this is a dream."

Of course, I'm sleeping, wow I was starting to get worried. Candace gives me a raised eyebrow. "Dunno, perhaps you're sleeping but that doesn't makes me any less real...Oi Candy! Focus, my eyes are here?" Candace snaps her finger at me as she noticed me taking a look at her body, I giggle to myself, if she looks like me, I wonder.

"Wham!" Suddenly I turned around and my clothes changed like magic, a mirror appearing in front of me as I take a look at myself wearing similar clothes to Candace, glasses, lab coat, skirt and high heels. "Oh wow, this clothes certainly look good on me! HA! I told you this was a dream, how can you explain this?!"

Candace sighs softly. "Fine, you had your fun, but I'm real, I know that."

I simply nod with a smile. "Allright, oh wow, even tho this is a dream, is hard to walk with these things, how can you...?" I began walking trying to walk with the high heels, one leg after another, I then turned around, hands on my hips posing. "Don't I look gorgeous?!"

"Oi Candy! Stop playing around, are you like this all the bloody time?!"

I giggle. "You sound like Billy, it's funny."

Candance raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Who's Billy? And get serious girl, you have a hard time focusing you know?"

I responded. "Oh you know, british guy, with red staff, and a jacket with a No Smoking logo on the back."

"Exactly, how do I sound like this Billy you're talking?" I then imitate Billy's voice, exagerating of course.

"Oi Candlehead! How many times have I told ya to bloody focus or you're gonna get everything on fire!" I giggled. "How was I? I could be a british lady right?"

Candace laughs softly. "Right, no don't know the guy why?"

I respond softly. "Cause you're like a part of my dream, shouldn't you know everything I know?"

Candace sighs. "I'm not a dream, this around might be a dream, but I'm real."

I keep trying out the high heels, which still felt so real for some reason, I then told. "Wow, it's weird, you know, it's Caine, Cane and Kane? That has to be more than just a coincidence right?"

"Don't know, probably it just is." Then Candace suddenly notices, damn, this change of clothes left those discovered, usually my whole hand except for my fingers are covered by my mint chocolate gloves, but when I changed my clothes to match Candace, she noticed them...the scars on my knuckles. "Hey, what happened to your hands? That's some nasty scars there, huh?"

Instantly I pulled my hands behind my back along my staff, my expression changing. "I don't like talking about it...but guess I can tell you, but first you gotta tell me what a Arquitect is?"

Candace raises an eyebrow and tells me. "Well someone who builds buildings, you know..."

"No, that's not what that ID on your lab coat means, I know what an Arquitect is, but I feel like it's some sort of code to something else, King Candy shivers at mention of the word Arquitects, I mean...why?"

Candace looks at her ID and shrugs. "I don't know, I told ya, don't remember much."

"Well, you don't look scary!" I joke, giggling softly.

Candace smiles. "Of course not, I'm not a bad person you know. Now tell me, how you got this scars?"

My expression changes again, a bit uncomfortabe, then again I gotta talk about it to someone at least. "Well, I used to have so much anger in me when I was young."

Suddenly the dream began materializing fragments of my previous memories. Right after I had that wonderful time with Vanellope, I was thrown on the Fungeon, me and Candace could see a younger version of myself crying in the dark, that was both my greatest day and the worst day of my life. It didn't happened here, but it was the beginning.

After a bit, I tell everything to Candace about my condition, I had an episode on the Fungeon and I was brought to the hospital later, I had surgery, and I spend more time on the hospital that I could handle. Obviously...King Candy lied, none of us had the courage to betray the mad King Candy, so no justice was made for the Fungeon. Gladly, it's shut down now, but holds a bigger threat there, Queen Boo, hope she never gets out.

"Hang in there Candy, maybe we'll have our happy ending with Vanellope after all, who knows? Right?" I walk towards the little version of myself and try to tap her in the shoulder but my hand vanishes like if it wasn't even there.

Candace then asks me. "Who's Vanellope? Another weird name." I simply giggle, turning around holding my hands together, closing my eyes and responding with a bright blush on my cheeks.

"Oh well, my love~" I respond, with a loving tone on my voice.

Candace simply responds. "Oi! Are you one of those persons who draw a heart and writes their names and their crush's over and over?"

I giggle softly again pulling my hands together to my now pink colored cheeks. "Aww what can I say, she's the love of my life. Vanellope Von Schweetz...how does Candy Von Schweetz sounds?"

Candace laughs softly. "What a riot. Well good luck with that I guess, and about that name, I dunno, you really want to change your name just like that? I mean."

I simply respond giggling again. "Yeah...just like that." Just like Vanellope changed hers." I bit my lower lip softly, just thinking about it, finally someone that heard me out, how I've been hiding this, not even Billy has heard me talking about Vanellope like this I mean, ah love.

Suddenly more fragments come, and we see how Taffyta and the rest would tease me about being a bit...slow. I hear Minty telling.

"Maybe all that time sleeping has gave you some brain damage!" The little version of myself glared, a few tears on her eyes, then Taffyta 'defended' me.

"Hey leave Candlehead alone! She might be dumb but she's my friend!"

I then heard Candace. "Whoa, not cool."

"I know..." I responded a bit pissed off, that was so inapropiate. Little Candlehead was walking away from the scene and soon she found herself away from them. "Like I mentioned, I was so angry, I was forbidden from talking to Vanellope, give her a coin, I have my own glitch which knocks me out to sleep, and everyone just kept calling me dumb for day dreaming. I soon found myself staring at that wall..."

Candace then gasped. "Oh man...I don't know if I wanna see this." Little Candlehead began hitting the wall with all the little strenght she had, I mean, I did, cause I remember that, the frustation, everything, it was painful, I cried in pain as I continued hitting the wall, I even broke a finger but I kept punching the wall until Billy arrived.

"Hey stop it! What're you doing, are you dumb?!" Billy pulled me back and I protested immediatly when I heard the question.

"I'm not dumb!"

Billy then responded. "Well it's not very smart to be hitting the wall like that! Look at this, look at what have you done to yourself!"

I began to cry, suddenly the pain began to feel intense. "No, don't touch me...! It hurts!"

"You think it hurts now? You wait till you ran out of adrenaline! Now, let's get to the hospital, come on!" Billy carries me and I cry all the way to the hospital, I didn't want to go back there. Right there on the hospital, King Candy arrived after a while, I was on a room, I was kind of drugged a bit, because of the medicine for the pain, my hands wrapped, I was told not to use my hands until they healed, then I over heard them.

"Look, you might be King of this place Candy, but she told me, what you and those idiotic friends of her have done. We know your dirty little secrets Candy, so you lay a finger on her again and I will beat you with my staff, did I made myself clear?!" King Candy just looked at Billy with a daring look, Geese was also there, chuckling.

I mean, I trust Billy, but not Geese, for what happened next. King Candy prevented some guards that were with him from laying a finger on Billy for the threat. "Don't worry, Kane's just a criminal, I'm under control here."

Geese then layed a hand on King Candy's shoulder. "Do you feel in control?"

Suddenly King Candy responded a bit nervous. "Don't you dare go Turbo on me, you're rich because of me!"

Geese then responded. "And this gives you power over us? Billy is making a point here, we know your little secrets, plus you might made me rich, but remember who put me here, the Arquitects, and you don't want me to call them do you?"

King Candy shivers and I look at Candace asking. "Don't remember what an Arquitect is?" Candace just shooks her head and we kept watching the scene.

"Besides, you of all people shouldn't be using the word Turbo, 'King Candy'."

Immediatly King Candy responded furious. "Shut up!"

Geese then responded. "So, you don't touch Candlehead again and we will keep your secret hidden allright?"

After a while, everything changed and the memories fragmented turning white everything once again. I look at Candace and began telling her the rest of the story. About King Candy keeping his word of not laying a finger on me again if I kept myself to Taffyta's side all the time, I don't know why still. But Billy trained and I kinda became her bodyguard.

Suddenly I changed my dream again and I was back with my normal clothes once again, high heels are fun and glamorous, but I think my shoes are just fine. After a bit I began hearing the voices of myself and Jubileena, and the memory began.

"You sure about this?" Teenage Candlehead would ask Jubileena who gently leaned forward taking my hands with hers.

"With all my heart." Jubileena kissed me.

That made Candace chuckle softly. "Oh wow cute."

I then sigh. "No, I wasted my first kiss on her, she broke up with me because she...was confused, I tried make things up but she just yelled at me no, she broke my heart, gave me hopes, and then crushed me. After a while Jubileena told me she made a mistake and told me we should try...again, but..."

"What happened?" Candace asked concerned.

"I might not be the brightest candle in the cake, but I'm sure not stupid enough to make that mistake twice."

Candace nodded. "I'm glad, that's good I mean." All of a sudden I just sit myself on the white floor, then I see someone approaching me.

That someone was Vanellope, as beautiful as ever. "You need someone to actually care about you."

Vanellope speaks to me, and Candace simply tells me. "Oh, I think I should leave you alone, I'll just go." Candace then walks away and I find myself staring up at Vanellope's face, my cheeks so pink and hypnotized by the emotion of love.

"Yeah, please...give us some privacy~" I respond to Candace who simply tried moving around the empty space with no luck.

"Don't mind me! I'm just looking for an exit!" All of a sudden, Vanellope reaches a hand towards me and I take it, getting up before gasping as I felt Vanellope pulling me up rather quick into her arms, her arms holding me by my torso, her forehead against mine, we stare into each others eyes, our noses touching, I screamed on my mind as I bit my lower lip looking at Vanellope's eyes so lovingly.

Why are you so quiet? Why are you taking so long?! Just kiss me! "Vanellope...I have..." Vanellope chuckles and shuts me down, I feel like I'm melting on her, my hands gently resting on her shoulders, feeling so weak on her arms, suddenly she begins to lean forward and I screamed again on my mind, closing my eyes along her and then...I woke up...damn, why I can't kiss her, not even on my dreams.

I hear a noise of something being hitted, I try to adjust my eyes, this doesn't looks like my room, oh right...I think I remember now, I had an episode, so this might be...Vanellope's house, I then looked around and there she was, Vanellope hitting constantly a punching bag, this kinda rings a bell, but I was hitting a wall instead.

Suddenly, Vanellope hit the thing so hard it went flying across the room. Vanellope still didn't noticed I was awake, me just biting my lower lip with a small smile on my face, wow, I have to admit it, impressive, Vanellope should get an air conditioner on this room, cause it's definetly the room!

"I don't know if you can hear me..." Vanellope turns around and I pretend to be asleep, I hear her then. "I mean, Candlehead, no Candy, you deserve to be called by your name." Aww thank you! "I don't know if I wanna race anymore, I don't want to risk you guys' lives, I mean, King Candy is seriously go that point to avoid me from racing, it's not fun anymore, I just can't race."

I then simply try to clear my throat, but damn I felt it really dry, even so, I finally talked to her, making Vanellope know I was awake as I told her. "No...you gotta race" I tell her, throat so dry it feels like a whisper.

"Wow, you're awake!" Vanellope gasps in surprise and smiles, I blush lightly and nod, perhaps some day, my dream would come true, maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Based on Disney's Wreck-It Ralph! Guest starring also Phoenix Wright from Ace Attorney, Professor Layton from Nintendo, Sonic the Hedgehog from Sega, Samus from Metroid, Leon Kennedy and Strider Hiryu from Capcom, Birdie, Dan Hibiki and Zangief from Street Fighter, Billy Kane, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui and Geese Howard from The King of Fighters and Jack from Art of Fighting.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch, formerly Joker Enygma.**

**Original Queen Boo concept by Riddle Glitch based on Nintendo's King Boo and Arakune from Blazblue, Raspberry based on exclusive Wreck-It Ralph!'s japanese version character.**

**Special thanks to Patchlamb for the edition and for the Raspberry name.**

**Sugar Rush**

**Glitch and Reboot**

**Chapter**

"**Fear"**

I didn't expect we would see each other again, not like this. The way we looked at each other was like that day so long ago, when we were little kids. I was glad she was awake again. "Hey, you got us worried."

(Vanellope's point of view)

With a sweet smile Candlehead responds "Oh sorry, I never told you about my own 'jumps' did I?"

"Heh, funny." Gently I sit on the edge of the bed, still looking into her green eyes. What's going on, why do I feel such an uncomfortable feeling in my chest? We turn around, as the door bust open and Ralph and Felix came in.

"Hey, what's up with you? We heard loud noises, thought you might- oh, she's awake." Ralph must have been talking about the noise from my rigorous practice with the punching bag.

"We're glad you're awake Miss Candlehead! You got us worried." Felix commented.

Candlehead cleared her throat, she has been asleep almost a full two days, her throat must be dry. I get up and go towards my mini-fridge, grabbing a water bottle and handing it to her.

"Thanks." Candlehead responds softly as she takes the bottle, I just smile and nod. Her voice is almost like a whisper. Candlehead took a few sips of the bottle, before violently beginning to cough. She must have drank too fast.

"Whoa! Slow down, small sips alright?" I helped her, my hand gently wrapping around hers to guild her and keep the water from making a mess on my bed. Suddenly I realized what I was doing, and found she was looking at my hand oddly. I suddenly gasped and took it away. Wait- why should I? What's going on with me? That should make me so embarrassed, to help a friend.

"Felix is almost done with the car, maybe you'll be able to drive in the morning." Ralph commented, unknowingly switching the mood to take away from my quickly tensing body.

"About that, I gotta talk to you guys. I don't know, I don't think I'm gonna race."

"What?"

"No! I told you already, you gotta race!" Candlehead protested, her voice clearer than before. "Don't let King Candy intimidate you!"

"Wait ma'am, are you telling me I nearly lost my life, went Turbo, and have come close to finishing your car, just to hear you won't actually race?" Felix asked astonished. When he puts it that way, I feel really guilty.

"You took my medal, and when I finally decide to let you borrow it you're here telling us you're not going to race? I'm wasting my time here then?" Ralph shouts. I gave him an irritated face. He didn't have to scream, I'm not deaf!

"Hey, you don't get it! You've said it yourselves, King Candy is probably out there looking for us! How far will he go? Have you thought about that? Say we show up to the race, and then we're arrested by the guards, then what? After what we've seen, King Candy might execute us!" I screamed back. King Candy would probably do that; I'm scared, I won't lie.

"Really? You think that when King Candy sees you trying to race as a little girl he'll arrest you and execute you? The keyword is LITTLE GIRL. See that scenario? Imagine how many people would go Turbo from witnessing their King executing a child because he 'just doesn't wants her to race?'"

"Ralph has a point there Vanellope. King Candy would never go that far."

Candlehead finally spoke up "Well, you don't know King Candy the way I do. But you're probably right, King Candy has done horrible things in the shadows, but not in public. Executing Vanellope will question his judgment as the King of Arcade."

"You know, I don't care about my medal anymore. Honestly Vanellope, I want you to race! Even if I got my medal back, it would do so little for me. But this race may just change my life. Me losing my medal would be worth it if you're able to get out of this dump."

When Ralph told me that I kind of saw it as an insult. Then again, when I think about it, no matter how I changed this place around, how Ragna, Terry, and Freddie help me make it mimic a home, if I'm honest with myself this place isn't a real home. I smile a bit.

"No matter what King Candy says or does, you're still going to go Turbo- for me?"

Ralph, Candlehead, and Felix smile at me and nod simultaneously.

"Well of course! We're going to show that King Candy! He can't ruin the dreams of a little girl! And the whole city of Arcade will watch it!" Felix commented, grinning optimistically.

"Never been a King Candy fan, I always thought the guy was a douche. He's hardly even a king! He's mostly on the speedway, that's a King that can't be trusted."

I nod and look at Candlehead, who's still on the bed. For some reason- I- damn, why am I feeling so weird?She's smiling at me; a bright blush on her face flustered me. I drop my eyes down, then Nervously respond trying to shake away the thoughts. "Alright guys, I'll race."

I smile at them. This might be fun after all.

(End of Vanellope's point of view)

At King Candy's castle, Candy and Commissioner Howard were there discussing Vanellope's case.

"You haven't found her yet?"

"No. Not yet. Either way, I don't think they're stupid enough to hang around the city when they know we're probably looking for them. What about Taffyta? Candlehead obviously went Turbo, you'll leave her without protection?"

"No! Oh- I know! Crumbelina! Tell her, she'll be taking Candlehead's place from now on." King Candy giggled.

"Heh, alright, I don't know if she'll be happy to hear that."

"I don't care! No matter how tough she pretends to be, she of all people should know what kind of King I am!" King Candy giggled again, tone getting more disturbing.

"Oh right, so when Candlehead finally appears, what're you gonna do?"

"Will your right hand man, Kane, will be a problem?"

"Probably. But then again, he'll get over it with time I suppose."

"Then Candlehead is done."

Howard chuckled and nodded, rather indifferent about Candy's confession. Soon Howard left the castle to go and find Crumbelina. Things in Arcade were beginning to change.

(Police Station rooftop)

Phoenix arrived at a meeting that Calhoun called him for. When he arrived, he decided quickly this was going to be no ordinary meeting.

"Hey Phoenix, I heard you're Arcade's newest District Attorney, congratulations." Calhoun commented, making Phoenix chuckle and nod. He shook hands with Professor Layton, who had also been called to the meeting.

Phoenix placed his case on the floor "Thanks, so mind telling me what this is about?"

Calhoun responded. "I'll tell you in a moment, we're waiting for somebody. You know Layton, Samus, Leon and Sonic right?" she gestured towards the group.

Phoenix nodded. Whatever this was, it looked like it'll be rather interesting. "And Mega Man I suppose?"

"That's right, you can call me X though. Nice to meet you Mister Phoenix. I have heard about you. Positive things, don't worry!" He was a vigilante of Arcade, Phoenix recalled.

After a bit, the last guy arrived. He was what looked to be a ninja; dressed in light purple Japanese clothes, a red scarf covering half his face. "Hiryu! Finally."

Calhoun introduced everyone to the newest guy, Hiryu, who was another vigilante like Sonic and X. Phoenix began to wonder what's going on.

Hiryu began to speak. "Had a chat with those Mad Gear punks you told me about. I Found out some interesting things, and it involves Commissioner Howard. You were right, there's something off about that guy. He can't be trusted."

"What is it you found out?" Calhoun questioned.

"They told me they were commanded to beat some sense into a young girl. Vanellope? Rings any bell?"

"Wait, what?" Both Layton and Phoenix reacted at the mention of Vanellope, but Calhoun seemed confused.

"Are you sure? Somebody hired Mad Gear to take care of Vanellope? You ask why?"

"They don't want her to race on the speedway. That's all they know."

"Well at least Howard is finally slipping. Alright guys, I gathered you today cause I've found out some unusual things about Commissioner Howard recently. He's involved with Mad Gear and Mister Big, and other crime lords in Arcade. I need you guys. People that I can trust and help bring down the line of corruption Howard has build up."

"What about Vanellope? We gotta make sure she's alright!" Phoenix commented, worried about his friend,

Calhoun nodded "I know, I've sent people to look for her, don't worry. She might be what we need to bring Howard down. But I have to ask you, since you're the new District Attorney here; would you be brave enough to put Howard on trial if we're able to get enough evidence to incriminate him?"

Phoenix thought for a moment before nodding. Howard had tried harming Vanellope, he wouldn't get away with it. Not if Phoenix could help it.

(Jubileena's point of view)

I tried to stand, but stumbled and fell down in pain. Being I just woke up here, I was rather disoriented. "What's this?" I mused, looking around.

It looks like the Fungeon, but it can't be- it's locked down, isn't it? I feel a bit of pain in my head; now I remember, King Candy tried to beat me out where Candlehead and Vanellope went after I met them on Duck King's place.

Suddenly I hear a voice that made me gasp. Scared, I crawled to the edge of the room. That voice, a girl's voice; I know it- but from where?

"Why didn't you defended yourself?"

Then I see her approach me. A green haired girl, wearing glasses and what appeared to be Japanese clothes. I know her, I can't believe it! "Raspberry!"

She looks at me with a irritated expression "Look at what they've done to you. Why didn't you defended yourself?"

I get up and try to approach her, but she takes a slow step back. My smile begins to fade. "I didn't want to go Turbo."

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared-"

"No, why did you try to replace me?"

"You know why."

"You didn't think I was going to find out eventually?"

"I'm sorry."

"Well, you toyed with both our feelings."

"I felt alone."

"Me too, but I didn't replace you while I was gone."

"Don't please- I feel so guilty."

We went silent. I was having trouble staying upright. I was covered in bruises, I even had a black eye and a busted lip.

"Jubileena, why did you take all that pain? Why didn't you just tell them where Candlehead was?"

"I want her to forgive me. Like you said, I toyed with her, I didn't mean to hurt you, or your sister."

I drop my head down, looking at the floor. A tear ran down my cheek and landed on the floor. I was feeling terrible. I watched as Raspberry walked towards me. She was barefoot, and wielding a Japanese sword.

"Please, can you forgive me? I don't know if I would be able to keep going if you don't. Honestly, Raspberry. Just- tell me please, would you ever forgive me?"

As my emotions ran, I began to feel more tears running down my cheeks. Suddenly Raspberry smiled, and I felt warm.

"You know- well- yeah, I forgive you. But don't do it ever again."

After a moment, I felt Raspberry putting her hands on my cheeks and wiped away my tears. I was trying not to break down in front of her. Suddenly she leaned forward and brought our lips together. I gasped, this was unexpected. Raspberry kissed me and I responded, not minding the pain from my broken lip. Then there came a noise; the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Raspberry broke the kiss and blushed madly, the sound had ruined the moment.

"I forgot about you."

"Damn right you forgot. How about we get out of here, then you guys can rent a room and carry on with this. . discussion." The other woman was wearing red Japanese clothes, her hair was long and brown. Not to mention her large, busty-

"Shut up! Oh Jubileena, this is Mai, don't mind her. Anyway yeah, we came to get you out of here."

My cheeks burned with bashfulness from the situation.

"Nice to meet you Jubileena. I've heard some things about you. You were trained in the Chinese martial arts of Lei Lei Hsien-Ko, Lee Phai Long, Litchi Faye Ling and Jam Kuradoberi right?"

I finally snapped and nodded, hand shaking Mai's hand. "Heh, I used to hang out a lot at Arcade's China Town."

"Well, why didn't you beat the crap out of the guys who attacked you?"

I frowned, not responding.

Raspberry defended me."She's scared. Give her a break."

"Of what? Going Turbo? That's not enough!"

A loud noise was heard against the door and we all stopped and gasped. Someone was trying to get in and I began to panic. Raspberry immediately took my face with her hands, forcing me to focus on her.

"Hey, calm down! Wait here, don't worry."

"No please! Don't leave me!"

"Jubileena, calm down. I'll never let anyone hurt you again." Raspberry smiled and she gently leaned to kiss me one more time before vanishing. I remained there, impressed.

"She's a ninja."

Whoever was hitting the door finally busted in and walked towards me. I rose my fists, ready to fight if it was necessary. The long sleeves of my Chinese dress hid some weapons I planned to use- before I could attack, I came to my senses and gasped.

"Billy! What're you doing here?!"

It was Kane, Candlehead's mentor. "Wow you're alright?" he said with a surprised look.

Suddenly Mai and Raspberry appeared once again and tried knocking Kane out, who immediately used his staff to fight their attacks off. He noticed Mai's attire and found himself blushing, shocked. "Wow, what the fuck? Put some clothes on woman! You're almost naked!"

Mai chuckled. "Shut up! It's part of my style, with less clothes I have more free movement!"

"Stop!" I finally shouted, all looking back at me and began explaining the situation.

"Oh, well, I heard King Candy brought you here and I assumed it was for no good reason. Where's Candlehead, do you know if she's alright?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, sorry."

"Either way, look at what that stupid asshole did to you! Why didn't you defended yourself?"

"I didn't want to go Turbo." It felt like I'd repeated that a million times by now.

"We need to get you out of here Jubileena, are you sure we can trust this guy here?" Raspberry asked, still glaring at Kane who gave a frustrated sighed.

I smiled and nodded."Yeah, Kane had been taking care of your sister while you were gone."

After hearing that Raspberry dropped her glare, and nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. Damn, you look a lot like her."

Raspberry chuckled and nodded. "Raspberry."

"Billy Kane, nice to meet you."

(End of Jubileena's point of view)

Geese Howard went inside with Taffyta by his side. She was a bit frightened of how scary looking the streets of that place looked. "Where are we going?"

"Oh you'll see." Geese responded.

They went into a building where Taffyta could hear the loud sounds of punches, screams, body slams and other violent things.

Finally Geese and Taffyta were entered a room with a big wrestling ring. On the side was Raiden, one of Geese's henchmen, who was a wrestler wearing a blue mask with yellow thunder on it.

Taffyta noticed in the ring stood Crumbelina, a tall woman wearing white and yellow clothes with jeans, and what appeared to be some mechanical gloves. They were probably mana-tech.

Crumbelina was fighting taller and wider men like Birdie, a gang thug who fought with chains. Another was Jack, a fat biking thug. Last but not least Dan Hibiki, a Japanese fighter wearing pink karate clothes. Taffyta watched how Crumbelina kicked the crap out of Jack and Birdier, and when she was done with them, Dan was next. He gasped and tried to run, but Crumbelina knocked him out in a single hit. He went down, and she placed her shoe over his face to celebrate her victory.

"Hey, at least make it a challenge for me!" Crumbelina yelled at Raiden, who chuckled.

"It's over, unless you're still up for another fight?"

"Always!"

A Russian accented voice was heard as the famous Zangief the Red Cyclone stepped into the ring."Well then, let's begin!"

Raiden turned around to Geese, who aimed a question at him rather suddenly. "How's she doing?"

Raiden laughed. "She's unstoppable."

"Good."

"So what can you tell me about that piece of mana-tech?"

Raiden responded. "Well, it's a replica of some sort of mana-tech from the NOL. It's called The Terror. It basically finds weak spots on people."

Howard nodded. "Alright."

Taffyta watched the match, horror in her eyes. Crumbelina had changed a lot, no longer resembling that girl she used to know. Then again most of her peers had changed, like Gloyd, who's in some sort of coma, and Minty who's having some addiction problem.

Crumbelina kept fighting with Zangief, but she mostly seemed to be defending herself rather than striking back, like she was waiting til she could find her opponents weakness. Zangief suddenly began making his Red Cyclone, twisting around his arms trying to hit Crumbelina. She spotted the wrestler left his lower body unprotected, and quickly found herself hitting him in the liver hard, gaining a gasp from the large man.

"There. She'll be aiming for the liver now."

"I can see, I'm not stupid."

Raiden chuckled.

She continued her vigorous punching until Zangief collapsed. "Oh, alright, it's over. You're ready."

Raiden chuckled and nodded. "It's over then, come here. Howard wants to speak to you candy girl freak."

Crumbelina chuckled and finally noticed Howard in the room. "So, am I gonna fight you now, at last?"

"In your dreams. You're ready for the world, not for me."

Taffyta viability gasped when Crumbelina aimed her eyes at her. "What is she doing here?"

"Candlehead went Turbo. You're gonna have to replace her, you're taking care of Taffyta now."

"What?"

"King Candy's orders, do I need to explain it to you?"

Crumbelina shivered lightly and walked towards Taffyta; she was pissed. "You know, I always thought you were useless, I don't know why King Candy wants you to be safe at all cost. But hear me Taffy, you better not slow me down."

Taffyta gaped, still intimidated by this new bold Crumbelina. Howard chuckled and gently placed a hand on Crumbelina's shoulder, whispering to her. "Calm the fuck down, alright?"

Crumbelina gulped nervously. "Fine."

(Candlehead's point of view)

After I had a shower, I gently took a seat upon the bed. Vanellope was being nice to me again, it amazed me. She had let me borrow some of her clothes, they were really comfortable. I smiled and looked at myself in the mirror; just to think I'm wearing something that she wears, too! It wasn't much though, just some pajamas with candy illustrations all over them.

I put my contact lens back into my eyes, or else I'll be seeing everything blurry. I decided not to put my chocolate mint gloves on however, these long sleeves covered my scarred hands just fine.

I laid upon the bed, mind wandering with a silly smile on my face. I looked over at myself in the mirror once again. Oh, my face, I should put on some make up! What if Vanellope finally notices me?

I mean, I wonder if she will.

(Candlehead's cartoonish day dream)

I turn around in surprise as the door opens to Vanellope standing in the door frame. I had just finished applying make up to my face, to make myself more appealing.

"Wow. Candy it's that you?"

I giggle lightly. "Well of course, who else would I be?"

"You look beautiful."

I blushed madly and turned my face away, hiding a big smile. I closed my eyes as I responded. "Oh don't say things like that! You're making me feel weird."

Vanellope gasped and worriedly walked forward. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No! Don't stop, keep going." I speak, still hiding my face and waving her off dismissively. She took my hand gently and placed a small kiss upon the back.

"Well, you're definitely the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Vanellope gently pulls up my sleeve, undressing my arm and kissed my wrist.

"Oh Vanellope, you don't mean it."

"Of course I mean it! I love when our gazes meet, and I can see my reflection in your big, cute green eyes." she moves upwards, kissing above the wrist.

"Aww! Really?"

She tenderly continues little kisses up the rest of my arm, before pulling my face towards hers. She's smiling, the red on her cheeks seem less dark than mine."Candy, can I kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask!"

Suddenly, she brings our lips together.

I wake up from my day dream and scream lightly into one of the pillows, gasping as I realized I should keep it down. They might hear me.

I looked around until my eyes finally fell upon my possessions; my staff and my purse.

I take my purse over to the bed and give a quick check. Everything's there. Now what do I have to take care first? I look at my naked feet, toe nails still mint green; those look fine. Next I check my hand nails and gasped. That stupid Mister Big! He broke one of my nails! I went to the mirror to began taking care of my look.

Soon I finished my nails and moved on to my face. I put some make up on my cheeks, eyebrows, and finally my lips, where I just added a light lip gloss to glow them up. I smiled in the mirror, giggling as I began unbuttoning my shirt a tad.

I look down at myself and frown, buttoning it back. What are you doing Candlehead? You're making a fool out of yourself. I mean, Vanellope is a girl, she won't be looking at your chest. Just the same, why would she care if you put some make up on?

Do I really have the courage to finally confess my love to her? It'll be painfully embarrassing, but I think I'd rather live with my dream of a possibility, instead of facing rejection.

What are you afraid of?

I already answered myself, rejection. I tried to hold back tears, I didn't want to ruin my make up.

Vanellope suddenly came into the room, raising her voice a little. "Hey, you flushed yourself down the toilet Candlehead? Oh, there you are!"

Couldn't help but smile. "Oh. Hi."

"Hey, you took like, almost two hours here. What were you- oh. Are you serious?"

I knew it. Vanellope noticed I put on make up. Nervously I responded. "You don't like it?"

"What?" Vanellope raised an eyebrow. "Sure I guess. I mean, are you planning of going somewhere?"

"No."

There was a pause between us.

"Are you alright? Cause I think you were peppier before."

"Yeah, don't worry."

"You sure? You wanna talk about something?"

"Not really."

"Well Is there anything you want to tell me?" her voice was soft, like a concerned friend. Just a friend.

"No." How about that I've always had a crush on you?

Vanellope sighs and leaned against the wall, hands in her sweater pockets. "You know, if there's something that's bothering you, talk to me about it. It's just going to hurt you if you keep it all bottled up."

I smile. "Alright. Thanks."

"Come on, you must be hungry. I made some spaghetti and meatballs!" Vanellope's expression changed to a more lighthearted one.

I giggled lightly."Oh really?" I stood up and gasped as Vanellope gently brought her arms around me. Feeling the warmth, I blushed instinctively. This was more like a friendly hug, though, I shouldn't be so flustered.

"Why so surprised? I learned to cook! Remember Ragna and Terry? They not only taught me martial arts you know."

Vanellope led the way into the main room, where Ralph was helping Felix with fixing Vanellope's car.

"Oh Candlehead, feeling better now?" Felix asked me nicely. I nodded as I took a seat at the table, while waiting for Vanellope to bring over her meal.

"Well, good to have you back." Ralph added.

"I think that'll do, we could test the car in the morning, alright?" Felix finally said. Vanellope chuckled and nodded, then noticed the golden hammer on Felix's belt.

"Wow, that's pure gold?"

"Oh, this? Yeah. It's a gift from old Felix McBrayer senior. I kind of keep it close to me always."

"Well it looks magical. Wouldn't it be great if you could fix things by just touching them with that hammer? Haha!" Vanellope joked, I laughed with her.

"Ha! Well yeah, that sounds great. But it's just a golden hammer, it's worth a fortune, but I didn't want to give it away. It has a really deep meaning to me."

"Makes sense."

It didn't take long before we were all at the table, eating. Vanellope is a good cook! We soon were joking and chatting.

We heard about Felix having this crush on a certain 'dynamite gal.' It was cute hearing him talking about her in such a romantic way. Hope he gets the courage to finally confess his feelings.

More of Vanellope's adventures with Ragna, Sol, and Terry came next. And of course more about Ralph's past, I kinda feel bad for the guy. He's like Billy, he only views himself the way others perceive him, like bad guys.

Then, out of nowhere, Vanellope asked about the term "going Turbo" and we explained.

In Arcade before King Candy's monarchy took control, there was a rich guy called Turbo who was a huge celebrity. He was a philanthropist, or something like that. He cared about Arcade, and he eventually found some nasty secrets about Arcade's founders. Turbo tried to expose them and rebelled himself against them.

After that, Turbo suddenly vanished, which didn't go unnoticed. Soon enough, King Candy arrived and announced himself as the new ruler of Arcade. Bringing Turbo's helmet as an example, that to rebel themselves against Arcade is going against the code.

Ralph and Felix apparently still remember Turbo. I don't of course, I didn't even exist back then.

I rested one of my hands on my cheek, listening to the chatter. Vanellope noticed.

"What happened to your hands?"

I gasped, pulling my sleeve so my scars would be hidden. "It's. .nothing."

Suddenly, Vanellope went up and grabbed my hand. I hissed a little as she grabbed the one that hit Mister Big's face, it still hurt.

"Did Kind Candy do this to you?"

"I . .could blame Kind Candy. But- I would be lying."

Feeling cornered, I reluctantly told them what happened. Vanellope looked angry, it scared me a little.

"Don't do that again."

The tone on her voice, Vanellope seemed to care. It was demanding, but I couldn't help but smile.

"I mean it! Don't do it again. This is no game, take that smile off your face!"

I flinched. "I'm sorry, I won't. I just- didn't think you cared."

"Of course I care! You're my friend Candy, talk to me. Stop keeping things bottled up, it's the reason you did this to yourself, it's dangerous."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry."

Soon we were joking once again. My hands were hurting, not because of the action, but because my bones always began to hurt when it's about to rain.

I told them, and they were surprised. I broke a finger and it hasn't been the same since then, so I had to learn to use the other hand as well.

"So you learned to swing with both sides then?" Vanellope joked, making a baseball reference which made me giggle. I looked at her with a loving look she didn't seem to take notice to.

"No, just one." my voice implied something more scandalous from the response.

"Huh?" Vanellope looked at me confused. I shook my head, realizing what escaped my lips. Damn it Candlehead, pull it together!

Suddenly, Vanellope brought up the topic. "Have you ever heard of Queen Boo's nursery rhyme?"

"Who hasn't?" Ralph asked.

"Ever wondered what's at that place? I mean, Boo's mansion, the Hang Castle?"

"It's scary." Felix added.

I was a bit uncomfortable. I have seen her, but I don't know if I should tell them.

"Well I've been there." Vanellope confessed and we all gasped.

"What?" Ralph asked surprised.

"Yeah, look what I found there!" Vanellope went back and brought out a device that held a blue gem. It looked like some sort of mana-tech.

"What's that?" Felix asked.

"Me and Ragna went there. Hehe, I gotta tell you, everyone talks about Ragna with fear since he went rogue. But he has a phobia of ghosts."

I giggled at the thought.

"Really?" Ralph chuckled.

"When we went there and began to explore, Ragna was terrified. Suddenly I lost sight of him, and then when I get back he was in the hallway, frozen with this- this- look."

Vanellope then made a funny face, terrified, we laughed.

"I asked the guy what's up, and he pointed to the end of the hallway, claiming there's Queen Boo, and since the nursery rhyme warms people to not lose sight of her face, Ragna remained there staring at the end of the hallway. It was just some blue light coming from this thing."

I nodded, it was a cute gem.

"I built this thing and put the gem in it. It apparently has some mana properties, and it literally powers up my whole house, cool huh?"

"But, weren't you scared?" I asked.

"No, not really, but it was really scary seeing those paintings and photos of Queen Boo having their faces ripped apart."

Ralph asked. "Hey, ever wondered who she used to be?"

I suddenly commented. "I know who she used to be." Everyone looked at me and I felt surprised, realizing what slipped my lips.

"Really?"

I bit my nail lightly before I began telling them what Billy once told me.

"Queen Boo used to be called Lady Boomer. When Turbo was still in Arcade they used to date, until Turbo went missing. After that King Candy arrived, comforting a heart-broken Lady Boomer, and soon King Candy married her.

That was until Lady Boomer began growing sick, some kinda bacteria was literally making her skin fall off, And there seemed to be no cure.

King Candy wanted to cure Lady Boomer at all cost, since she was in very intense pain. King Candy made use of mana, which is forbidden to be used in medicine since it an unstable element. It often leads to mana poisoning. Lady Boomer was cured, but. .soon enough, mana corrupted her and she became Queen Boo. I mean, she went insane."

I paused "I found her."

They where listening intently.

"I mean, me and Taffyta found her locked in King Candy's Fungeon. She was disfigured. She looked like a white ghost, eyes glowing blue and a mouth full of sharp teeth."

"Why does nobody remember her?" Vanellope asked and she was right, how did everyone forgot who she was.

"There's something odd about Arcade, people forget things- remember things." came Vanellope suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Ralph asked.

Vanellope suddenly went back and brought a marker with her. She began to write on the wall; some sort complex mathematical algorithm or formula, I don't comprehend these kind of things. Sometimes I really do feel dumb.

Finally Vanellope finished. "This! I mean, I don't get it why I know these things."

"Alright you're a nerd, so what?"Ralph joked, making me giggle.

"Phoenix brought me to Layton so he could give me personal classes, but he didn't teach me much. I knew this stuff from the beginning, he learned more things from me than I learned from him! Don't you ever wonder how you know stuff you don't seem to remember how you learned in the first place? Come on!"

I listened to Vanellope as she continued giving us some sort of mathematics show. I got distracted just watching her move, but then I had a flashback of when I met Queen Boo; looking at her in the glass. It was a disturbing sight of a mad woman, licking the glass with that big pink tongue of hers. "Wh-t -re yo- a-r-id o- ?"

The way she spoke, it was broken- like incomplete sentences. I look at Vanellope once again and smile, forgetting about Boo.

(Next day, early morning)

Jubileena, Raspberry, Mai, and Andy Bogard were waiting on a train station. Jubileena couldn't seem to take her eyes from Raspberry's face.

"What?"

"Nothing, just glad you kept your glasses."

"Why?"

"Cause, Candlehead didn't"

"Oi! Can we please stop talking about Candlehead?"

Jubileena giggled. "You're jealous."

"Shut up, I'm not."

"There he is!" Andy said as they watched his brother Terry getting out of the train.

"Andy!"

The Bogard brothers hugged each other. "It's been while."

Terry and Andy began to talk until Mai got in between them. Terry noticed Raspberry and Jubileena, recognizing Jubileena from when they used teased Vanellope.

"Hey, what are they doing here?"

Andy responded standing between the girls and Terry.

"There's something you need to know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Based on Disney's Wreck-It Ralph! Guest starring also Phoenix Wright from Ace Attorney, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui and Geese Howard from The King of Fighters and Iroha from Samurai Shodown.**

**Sugar Rush**

**Glitch and Reboot**

**Shut up and Drive**

After meeting on the train station, Terry and the rest went to the Pao Pao Cafe to talk about recent events. Andy telling his brother that through the use of a glitch on the speedway, Vanellope will be racing. Also that Phoenix commented that Geese Howard hired Mad Gear to prevent her from racing, making Terry pissed.

"Told you that Howard was a bastard! And you always picked that guy's side Andy! You shouldn't have taken anything from that corrupted bastard!"

Andy listened to Terry's rage, feeling guilty and nodded. "Are you sure...Geese, was the one who betrayed our father? Really?"

"I may not have prove, but I know, that guy did it!"

"It's shocking you know...I thought...he really cared about us..."

Looking at his brother's reaction, Terry responded, now gently. "No. He never did Andy. He was just scratching himself from the suspect list..."

Meanwhile they kept discussing. Raspberry and Jubileena listened, but soon found themselves, distracted by each other. Below the table, Raspberry gently took Jubileena's hand, making her blush lightly and smile. They didn't talked to each other, or look each other in the eye. But they knew, that moment, that neither of them would let go for now.

"A beer please." Terry told the waiter, which nodded immediatly.

Andy gasped and protested. "Hey bro. You shouldn't be drinking at this time, it's too early man! And if you're planning on going towards Vanellope's, you know she's going to slap you in the face if you're carrying an alcohol breathe."

"It's just a beer Andy, chill. A beer." Terry repeated to the waiter.

Suddenly Mai interrupted. "By the way, we already told you Andy. What're we going to do with Jubileena? Remember King Candy will probably notice she's gone. And we need her, Phoenix told us she's an important witness to bring down Howard and expose King Candy for good."

"Well, I know a safe place." Terry giving a sip to his beer interrupted.

Andy nodded.

"I mean, she'll be pissed at first, but this involves her. Vanellope will have to let go what happened in the past. But I should remind you first, I'll be keeping an eye on you, don't betray my trust." Terry told Jubileena who nervously nodded.

Soon they kept discussing once again. Raspberry caressing Jubileena's hand gently, so she would forget Terry's threat, which she did, and they finally looked each other in the eyes. Raspberry gently used her hand to gently pull Jubileena's head closer and kissed her forehead, not minding if the rest saw, gladly they were distracted. With Mai teasing Andy by telling his brother Terry they were engaged.

(Candlehead's point of view)

Found it hard to sleep once again during the night, I woke up suddenly in the middle of the morning. My glitch made me sleep for too long, I kind of not feel sleepy anymore. But I went to the restroom and pee. After that point, I went back to try and sleep some more, but I couldn't, I just layed on Vanellope's bed and closed my eyes. But I never fall asleep again.

Why am I still sleeping on Vanellope's bed? Answer is simple, she refused to take the bed, tried my best to convince to at least share it but she refused. Imagine that. Me sharing the bed with my crush. I gently opened my eyes, looking at the side, I hoped Vanellope was there but of course, she wasn't.

I noticed a pillow shaped like an Oreo cookie and giggle lightly. Pulling it closer and hugging it. It felt like forever, till I finally heard some movement on the main room. I guessed they finally woke up. Suddenly I catch the smell of bacon and realize I might be a bit hungry. Fudge the diet, I need some bacon. I giggle to myself and went to pee once again.

Before going to sleep I took off the make up. So therefore I barely applied some more, I mean, I did learned Vanellope didn't cared if I used make up, but then again, I look horrible in the morning. After that I washed my teeth and went back to the main room, still carrying my tooth brush in hand for some reason, I guess I'm still a bit sleepy.

When I walked into the main room, I heard her, a sweet tone on Vanellope's voice made my spine shiver lightly, making me smile in the process. "Good morning sunshine."

Oh Vanellope, you have no idea how much I wanna hear that being whispered to my ear by your lips after a romantic night of sleeping together. Oi! Candlehead you're doing it again, day dreaming, they'll probably think you're weird! I turn finally and notice I didn't put my contact lens, there's something odd with Vanellope and I kind of was confused, I was seeing everything blurry but I smiled gently.

"Hi." I could notice Vanellope was waving her hand a bit.

"Good morning. Lemme put my contact lens first, I forgot, be right back!"

I went back to Vanellope's room and put my contact lens on finally. But I forgot to put down the tooth brush, silly Candlehead. I went back to the main room and then approach them at last and I instantly noticed why Vanellope looked weird in my blurry vision, I dropped my tooth brush shocked. I could hear Ralph laughing it out loudly and Felix trying to contain himself from laughing.

"You missed me?" Vanellope teased. She looked small! Literally look like the girl I met when I gave her my coin! How is that even possible?

"What...is going on? Why you look like that?" I asked still shocked.

I notice Vanellope about to try and explain but then I realized. Oh silly Candlehead! You're dreaming again! "Oh this is a dream!" I interrupt, didn't even listened to anything they told me and gently I closed my eyes. The reason why I couldn't fall asleep. Duh! I was already asleep.

I then look around again, and frowned lightly, everything was still the same. I look at Vanellope, giving me a weird look, Ralph still laughing. "Why aren't you back to your real age, wearing a princess dress and riding a unicorn?" I ask aloud, tried changing my dream like I usually did, but this time it didn't.

Vanellope raised an eyebrow while Ralph finally stopped laughing and also looked at me. "Alright, that was weird." Ralph broke the silence.

After a bit, Vanellope burst out laughing herself, I was blushing madly. This wasn't a dream! But out of a sudden, I nervously began laughing with Vanellope, she finally spoke then. "Princess dress, unicorn? Oh Candy, you have some imagination girl. You haven't changed much."

I giggle nervously, still flustered from the experience. Damn, gladly I didn't confessed to her. Soon I heard Vanellope's explanation, her 'jumps' apparently make her go young everytime she wakes up from sleeping. Weird.

Also to note, they made breakfast, eggs and bacon. But Vanellope was the only one without a plate. I had to ask and she told me that if she eats she'll go back to her real age. And she needs to be small to drive her car. She was planning on learning to drive, so therefore she'll try her best not to eat anything till lesson's over.

"Just a warning, I get moody when I'm hungry so don't get on my nerve alright?" Vanellope told, aiming mainly her look at Ralph who chuckled.

"Right."

Ralph began eating, Felix and myself felt a bit uncomfortable to be honest, Felix just took a small bite and looked at me, who didn't even tried a piece of bacon. Vanellope suddenly out of hunger I assume grabbed a piece of bacon from Felix's plate, which Ralph immediatly took away. "No young lady. No food till you finish your driving lesson."

Finally I spoke. "Isn't it...a bit cruel to be eating in front of her?"

"No not really, she needs discipline you know." Ralph teased, making Vanellope glare at him and crossed her arms.

"Well, I'll eat with Vanellope then." I smile at her and pushed my plate forward.

Felix chuckled lightly and dropped his fork. "No, you're right. I'll eat with you gals then aswell."

Vanellope smiled but responded. "You don't have to."

I shook my head. "But I want to, don't worry."

Ralph sighed and brought all of our plates toward him and responded. "Fine, more for me then!"

Soon after Ralph finished eating everything, Vanellope bring us to the other part of her house, or the other side of the mountain. Before I put on my shoes, since Vanellope told me it'll be a bad idea walking barefoot on that place. When we went there, we were amazed.

(End of Candlehead's point of view)

Early in the police station. Calhoun was called to Commisioner's Howard office. There Geese was browsing a file there before speaking.

"Take a seat Tamora. First, tell me how is the Pixels case going?"

Calhoun responded. "Well, having Professor Layton helping us with the case, we kind of have a small list of suspects, but none of them seems to fit the profile."

"I see. Now, why are you investigating already closed cases?"

"Excuse me sir?"

"Jeff Bogard. That case's closed."

Calhoun gulped nervously. "There seems to be some new evidence and-"

Geese interrupted. "No there isn't! Look Tamora, you're doing what your father did. I know he had a lot of respect on former Comissioner Bogard. But there isn't a conspiracy there. An arrest was made, the case is closed. Do not follow your father's steps of paranoia Tamora. Don't stick your nose on danger."

Calhoun gulped nervously again. "What's that supposed to mean sir?"

"It's an order Tamora. Stop it. Focus on Pixels, move on."

Calhoun doubted but she didn't want to blew it. So she nodded.

"You're dismissed."

After that, Calhoun went back to her office, where Phoenix was waiting for her there.

"Any news?"

"Comissioner Howard told me to drop Jeff Bogard's case."

"And you will?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah I have to." Calhoun told, but she pointed to a near plant. She had found a device there and Howard might be listening to what they're were talking about. Phoenix got the message and nodded, driving the chat towards Pixels instead.

(Vanellope's point of view)

Brought them to the other part of my mountain. It looked like a cave system, I installed lights there, Terry, Freddie and Ragna helped me get this place prepared when I used to make cars out of junk, which most of them didn't worked. Ragna and Freddie made some sort of speedway track through the whole place.

In the middle of the whole place, there were some hot springs, which made them all gasp in susprise.

"Your own personal hot springs?! Are you kidding me?!" Ralph over reacted.

"Well, haven't used them in a while. But you can use them if you want. You don't fit on the shower Ralph but you could really use a bath, even if it's just hot springs, stinkbrain!" I tease, making Ralph roll his eyes.

"Oh well, how about we use it later, you and me...Vanellope? I mean, if you want." Suddenly Candlehead spoke and I nervously responded.

"I well...we have to eat first alright?"

After a bit I gasped as I felt Candlehead going girly on me, suddenly wrapped her arms around me. "Aww! You're like the cutest thing I have ever seen!"

"Don't do that!" I shouted and tried breaking the hug until I finally glitched my way out of it.

After a bit, Ralph brought the car and I gently warned Candlehead to not go girly on me again. I might look young, but I'm still mentally a grown up so she better not get on my nerve, after all I'm hungry.

"Here's your car Vanellope. Now let's begin your lesson. I'll be your personal teacher for now, I might not be an expert driving cars but I drived a plane when we met, remember?"

"It sounded like you crashed it." I teased and Candlehead giggled lightly.

"I will pretend I didn't heard that, now get in."

Chuckled softly and nodded. "Alright teacher Stinkbrain, sir! What do I do first then?"

"Here's your keys, turn in on."

I grabbed and nodded, looking around till I found the key hole and turned on the car. Making some sounds already.

"Well it sounds fine." Felix added.

"Down there you'll notice some buttons." Ralph continued.

"Pedals." I told gently, knew how they were called.

"Petals right." Ralph continued. "Anyway, this one all the way to the left..." Ralph pushed it with his big index finger and the noises on the car became louder. "The one that makes the car run. And this one...on the middle..." Ralph pushed and it made a weird sound like if the wheels suddenly stopped. "That's the one that stops..."

I looked at Ralph and nodded.

"And this one on the right it's...what does that do?" Ralph pressed a few times but no noise was heard. Suddenly I noticed a joystick and asked, gently moving it.

"Hey what does this joystick does-!" Then the car began moving forward rather quickly and I gasped, Ralph fell flat on his face and I panicked as the car accelerated and I was about screaming as I saw a wall I was driving into but suddenly I pushed the middle pedal and I stopped the car. Panting softly.

"Watch it! Don't touch anything until you know what it is? Ow...my nose..." Ralph told in pain softly.

"Are you alright Vanellope, put on the seat belt first, please." Candlehead told to me worriedly and I nodded, still a bit scared of what happened, I put on the seat belt and calmed myself down.

Suddenly, Felix and Candlehead both were telling me a few things I got to remember before driving and I took every advice seriously now. I didn't want to crash and lose a tooth in the process, light case scenario, I didn't want to think on much worse things. I kept listening and nodded, finally Candlehead spoke.

"Have been driving for a long time, so I could be the expert here. Mind if I give you some more advices?" With a sweet tone, Candlehead told me and I responded.

"Alright then teacher, sorry I didn't brough an apple to the lesson. Miss Cane. Well what do I do now then?" I tease.

"Are you making fun of me?" Candlehead suddenly put her hands on her hips, losing her smile and I gently responded, nervously.

"No?" I giggled softly.

"Well I might not be the brightest candle in the cake but I do know how to tell when someone is making fun of me? Are you calling me dumb?" Candlehead asked and I kinda felt crushed for some reason. I decided to drop my jokes. Just like that time, I felt the need to make that girl smile.

"Don't tell that to yourself. You're hurting yourself psychologically. You don't have to prove anything. You're bright alright. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

After hearing that Candlehead drop her mad look and finally a smile forced itself on her face again. I smile back.

"Thanks." Candlehead tells me softly.

"You're welcome." Finally we get back to the car.

After a bit, I began using my physics knowledge, since Candlehead wasn't making much sense, I mean of course I didn't want to sound rude.

I interrupted her several times and in some point she finally snapped. She must be just as moody as I am when I'm really hungry. "Vanellope! Shut up and Drive!"

I gasped, Felix giving me a shocked look at Candlehead's reaction. Wow, I gotta admit it, I thought Candy was a bit too...fragile. But after this, I know now she can have a bossy attitude if I push her to the limit.

Nodding, I nervously began driving slowly. Felix and Candlehead kept telling me about the speeds and such, after a while I began to feel comfortable and suddenly Candlehead told me to move the joystick again. I was going faster but I forced myself out of the fear of crashing and kept driving.

Soon enough I was doing fine and everyone was clapping at me after a while. After a few laps, I found it easy to drive. Why? It's like that time when Phoenix brought me to Layton's classroom and I learned mathematics quite easily. After a bit I tested myself and ran faster and the others were rather shocked, thinking I might crash again.

But then gasped as I had a 'jump' and gasped as I saw another wall way too close as I teleported myself and the car forward, but instantly stopped. My hair all messed up. The others gathered and I smiled nervously at them. "How was I?"

"You gotta control those 'jumps' girl! You almost crashed again!" Ralph told me.

"Alright don't worry!" I nervously responded softly. "But...think I have a chance of winning?"

I noticed Candlehead still had a worried look on her face but when I look at her in the eyes she smiled back at me once again.

Ralph teasingly thought for a moment before answering. "One this big." He made a thing with his fingers telling me I got a little chance of winning, that's all I need if you ask me.

I began acting like a little girl once again, bouncing around them happily, making Candlehead giggle once again. "I'm gonna win!"

"Break a leg!" Ralph joked, moving his fist and I pounded it lightly as I bounced into him with my own fist.

(End of Vanellope's point of view)

Back on King Candy's castle, he was still worried that neither those the guards or Mad Gear or any people from Geese didn't found Vanellope yet. Iroha the maid gently poured some more tea on his cup before Candy interrupted her with a question.

"Do you think I'm a good King? Everything I'm doing is for Arcade you know..."

"Why are you so worried about that your Majesty? You feeling alright?"

"Answer me please." King Candy's tone was demanding, but soft.

"My opinion doesn't matter. You'll catch her, she will have to show up on the race you know?"

"Am I a good King?!" Candy asked raising his voice, demanding an answer. Iroha remained calmed, like if she wasn't intimidated of King Candy. Soon he realized what he has done and calmed down, apologizing. "I'm sorry...I just need to find her before the race, I can't respond to the questions to the people if they see me preventing her from running."

"You can always fix the race." Iroha commented pouring some more tea.

"That's not a bad idea!" King Candy giggled, sipping at his cup of tea.

"By the way, Queen Boomer's dinner is ready. Are you sure you want to deliver that yourself?"

King Candy's expression changed, showing he was human after all, upset. "I have to. Need to see her, thanks."

"Anything else your Majesty?"

"Just clean the room while I'm gone, alright?" King Candy told getting and carrying the plate out of the room and back to the Fungeon where Queen Boomer apparently is.

Iroha nodded. "Fine." After King Candy left, Iroha pulled out a pen out of the desk. She pushed a button and the voices of her and King Candy were heard, it wasn't a pen at all, it was recording their chat. After checking it, Iroha crushed the pen and took the audio tape from it and began cleaning the room.

(Candlehead's point of view)

Back on the dinning table we were, it was good to have Vanellope back her age again. I finished eating some of the left overs from yesterday, and found myself full. Felix too. But Vanellope was having her second plate and we just watch her eat like if she haven't eaten in a long time.

Soon she finished and sighed, pulling the plate away. "I'm full."

I giggled softly, Vanellope's cheek was dirty with food.

"What's so funny?" She asked me with a grin.

I gently took a napkin and leaned and gently cleaned the food from her cheek. I took a seat back and smiled at her. Vanellope kind of looked at me oddly, I could see a bright blush on her cheeks.

"Oh thanks...I will go to the restroom now, be right back." Vanellope gently but hurried to the restroom, me watching her go, my cheeks resting on my palms as she left.

"So Candlehead..." I heard Ralph's tone, rather suspicious.

"We need to talk to you." Felix added.

I looked at them both, they seem to be smiling like if they knew something. I blushed lightly. Oh no.

"You might want to use words instead of your eyes. It might get her uncomfortable." Ralph told gently.

"What are...you guys talking about?" I nervously respond.

"Oh come on!" Felix joked.

"You have a crush on that girl." Ralph finally pointed out.

I blushed madly, wow I have been so obvious. And yet I wonder if Vanellope have noticed. Nervously began to defend myself. "No! How can you even suggest...I mean..." Finally I smiled widely, oh fudge it! Blushing madly I put my hands to my face again and responded. "Oh alright I have a crush on Vanellope, don't tell her, please...I dunno if I should tell..."

"Wow you're really a weird gal, don't you?" Ralph chuckled.

Felix then defended me. "Come on Ralph, she's in that age, when you have moments when you can't breathe by being in front of your 'dynamite gal'."

Noticed Felix's joke but I didn't cared. "Yes, she's my dynamite gal. Am I too obvious, think she might noticed?"

Ralph responded. "Heh of course not. She's a nerd, all numbers and fights with her. You might want to tell her now."

"But..."

Felix then added. "You have her right in front of you, unlike me. Who knows, she might like you back."

I frowned. They wanted to make me feel better and encourage me to tell her my feelings, but what if she doesn't likes me back then?

Soon she was back. Vanellope took a seat and gently asked. "What did I missed?"

"Nothing, mind if Felix and I watch some football on your tv?" Ralph asked gently and Vanellope nodded, I knew what they were doing, leaving me along with her. I gently looked her in the eye and see her smiling, I was still frowning and she then with a joking tone asked me.

"Hey, how you doin'?" The tone on her voice made me giggle, I dunno, I feel like Vanellope does whatever she can to makes us laugh.

"Can I talk to you?" I finally asked.

"Sure thing sugar. What is it?"

"Have you ever...had a crush on somebody? Like you know...Terry and the rest?"

Vanellope burst out laughing. "What? No. They're horrible, plus they're too old for me."

"Oh." I smile.

Vanellope then asks. "You have a crush don't you?"

I gasped. Oh no, I was too obvious.

"I know, because I have seen that look before. Layton used to talk about about his crush with that look on his face. Who's the lucky guy then?"

I raised an eyebrow but sighed in relief, she didn't realized I was talking about her. Lucky guy tho? Eww no thanks. I don't like unatractive hairy men. I like beauty, even tho she hanged a lot with men all her life, Vanellope had breath taking beauty, I blushed just thinking about it. Then again, I need to know first if she's into girls. I don't want to sound too obvious.

"Well kind of. I wanna tell this person, but..."

"Then do it." Vanellope sounded sincere, although I could hear a slight upset tone on her voice.

"I don't know if that person will like me back."

"If he doesn't then he's an idiot. You're an amazing girl. Go for it. Good luck." Vanellope told me with a smile on her face, her eyes, were sincere, but why do I feel...well anyway I don't what I'm thinking.

Finally I asked. "Thanks. And do you...like somebody?"

She responded giving a soft sigh. "I don't know. Kind of, not sure. But I feel the need to make that special person happy above anything."

Vanellope looked to me and I frowned. What does it mean? Does she...likes somebody else. Then again she's right, if you love her, let her go. "You should go for it aswell." I smiled, sadly.

She kind of noticed. "Hey are you alright?"

I began to rub my eye as I felt it was beginning to drip some tears. "I'm alright don't worry." Suddenly we heard a knock at Vanellope's door and we all gasped. Me cleaning my eyes while Vanellope was distracted towards the door and slowly walked towards it.

"Who are you and how did you found this place?!" Vanellope asked raising her voice.

"It's me Terry dummy!"

We heard and we all gasped, specially Vanellope who was shocked but immediatly opened the door and looked at Terry on the other side.

"Wassup short girl! Look at how much you have grown! Amazing, heard you're gonna race congratulations!"

Vanellope smiled widely and tackled Terry and hugged him around the neck. "I'm so glad you're here!"

After that, I still felt depressed, but then again, Vanellope was happy, I don't want to ruin her moment. Whoever is Vanellope's crush, is a lucky person, as long as she's happy, just like she told.


	7. Chapter 7

**Based on Disney's Wreck-It Ralph! Also guest starring Terry Bogard from The King of Fighters, Phoenix Wright from Ace Attorney and Cody from Final Fight.**

**Sugar Rush**

**Glitch Reboot**

**Appearences**

Amazed, tackled Terry and hugged the guy. I was so happy to see Terry once again! Suddenly I smelled alcohol on his breathe and gasped softly, 'jumping' my way from the hug.

(Vanellope's point of view)

"Have you been drinking?!"

I slapped Terry in the face. Who immediatly cried in pain. "Ah! Fuck! That hand of yours is getting heavier!"

"It's fudge, don't curse on my house! Don't change the subject! You smell like alcohol!"

"It was just a beer, calm down I'm in control now!" Terry laughed, that made me angrier.

I began punching and kicking Terry who continued laughing as he blocked my attacks. "Shut up! You better not be abusing alcohol again or else!"

After a bit Terry gave some last laughs before responding. "I'm not, calm down already."

Finally I stopped and sighed, probably Ralph, Felix and Candlehead must be thinking I'm over reacting at this. But I really hated seeing Terry drunk. After a bit a smile forced itself on my face once again.

"It's nice to have you back Terry. Oh I almost forgot, you gotta meet some people!" I grab Terry's hand and then leaded the way towards Ralph and Felix, introducing them. "This is Ralph, because of him I'm gonna race!"

After seeing my reaction, Ralph chuckled and shooked hands with Terry, who find it a bit odd to finally shook hands with someone who's hands were bigger than his. "Nice to meet you Terry, being heard a lot about you, from short girl. Welcome back."

"Thanks, for letting her race, the whole crew appreciates it." Terry commented, refering to all the people I have met in the past.

"And this is Felix, he fixed my car!"

Introduced Terry to Felix who chuckled, shaking hands. "Actually, we already know each other. I just didn't mentioned it."

"Hehe that's right, Felix teached me everything I know about fixing cars." I chuckled, I didn't know that.

Then I took a glance at Candlehead, who was across the room where I left her. On the dinning table. She smiled at me, but I still felt she was still a bit emotional, from what we were talking about. Why, I wonder. After I finally grabbed Terry and introduced him to Candlehead, warning him first above anything.

"Oh and here's Candlehead. You might remember her, now I warn you. Be nice to her!" I grabbed Terry by the shirt so he could look me right in the eyes, and see for himself that I meant it. He better not be rude at her.

"Alright ma'am." Terry responded nervously.

After that Terry smiled and shook hands with Candlehead, who gently stood up to meet Terry. "Thanks for helping Vanellope. I know we might have scared you away, I mean Ragna and me a few times when you wanted to talk to her, I mean. Sorry."

"Don't worry." Candlehead gently responded. I smiled.

"Oh by the way, Vanellope, there's a few people I left outside. Now calm down. You can trust them. They have gone through a few trouble and it involves you. And they need to hide cause just like you, King Candy and Geese Howard are looking for them."

Terry explained to me, I won't lie I felt pissed, but after hearing out I finally sighed, then again this is probably the safest place to stay.

"Alright then." I responded and Terry nodded, going out for a bit and came back with...Jubileena?!

"You brought Jubileena?! What were you thinking?!" I snapped and Jubileena gasped at my reaction. Terry immediatly got in between me and her.

"Wow calm down! Remember what you told me once, you were pretty mature for your age when you said that. Stop living in the past, learn to forgive. She has changed. You're better than me, come on!"

Even tho I still I felt angry, I then noticed the bruises on Jubileena's face, it looked like she tried to hide them with make up but I could still notice them.

"Did King Candy made that to you?"

Jubileena nervously responded. "Well...yeah, he wanted to know where were you..."

Terry stepped back from being in the middle and finally I approached Jubileena who then told me.

"Before anything, please forgive me for everything I have done to you in the past. King Candy didn't wanted you to race and I was just doing what Taffyta told me to do. I'm sorry. Really."

I sighed softly and nodded. "Forgiven then."

Candlehead suddenly approached. "Are you alright Jubileena? I'm sorry...I didn't know...King Candy would find out you helped us."

Jubileena immediatly responded. "No, it's me who should be apologizing. I deserve this. For toying with you. I'm sorry...I really do..."

Candlehead blushed lightly and I find it odd, what did Jubileena did that made Candlehead so mad before. Either way finally Candlehead gently hugged Jubileena, forgiving her at last.

"No, don't say that. You don't deserve this. That King Candy is gonna regret doing you that!"

After a while, Jubileena smiled and broke the hug. "There's someone that wants to talk to you!" Candlehead nodded a bit confused.

Suddenly she came in, green haired girl, wearing japanese clothes. I gasped. She looked a lot like Candlehead, I wonder, are they related?

"Raspberry!" Candlehead shouted surprised.

"Hi. Candy. It's been a while, you've grown." Raspberry smiled and we all heard Candlehead breaking down, she immediatly ran towards Raspberry and hugged her, crying.

"I'm so happy to see you again!"

Raspberry caresses Candlehead's hair gently. "That's it, let it all out dear." I could notice on Raspberry's cheek a tear sliding down.

"Where were you?" Candlehead's voice almost like a whisper, softly asked.

"It's a long story."

There's nothing I can do. She's crying and I can't do anything, this doesn't concerns me. Raspberry keeps holding Candlehead who didn't seemed to stop crying. What's the story between them?

Either way, I felt terrible, I don't like hearing her crying. It's not natural on her. But I suppose they need some space so I get the others to give them some privacy. Just hope everything's alright. Terry told there were some bags he left outside, so Ralph and I began carrying into the house while Raspberry and Jubileena comfort Candlehead. After a bit I noticed they moved to sit on the couch and were talking to each other.

(End of Vanellope's point of view)

On the police station, Calhoun had brought a criminal with the excuse that they were going to interrogate for Pixels' clues. But that wasn't the truth, and Phoenix who was gonna do the interrogation knew.

"Take a seat." Phoenix told to the other guy, blonde haired, wearing handcuffs. Cody his name, arrested for Jeff Bogard's death, apparently.

Cody took a seat and remained emotion less.

"Turned off the camera, you're free to talk, don't take long." Calhoun told Phoenix, they didn't have much time, Howard would arrive soon.

After that, Phoenix nodded, watching Calhoun getting out and began talking to Cody. "Did you do it?"

Cody didn't responded.

"You can trust me. Apparently you don't trust Calhoun, but I'm a lawyer, so anything you tell me here, stays between us."

"It's not that I don't trust her. Last time I talked to a Calhoun, he mysteriously went insane." Cody finally responded.

"Alright then, now did you do it?"

"Do you think I did it?"

"No." Phoenix told, a sincere look in his eyes. "But the evidence tells otherwise." Giving a small look at the file, Phoenix dropped it on the desk.

After a bit Cody told. "What are you thinking? There's nothing you can do. Nobody questions King Candy, it's beyond us, drop it."

"Things are changing however." Phoenix responded. "What was it that Jeff Bogard was investigating that costed his life?"

"Well, he was one of the last people that talked to Turbo before he went...Turbo." Cody joked.

"How did it happened?" Phoenix asked a bit shocked.

"We were leading an operation to arrest the current head of Mad Gear at that time, Rolento. After a while we took separate ways and suddenly I heard a shot. When I went to check, Jeff was dead on the floor."

Phoenix nodded, listening.

"I called the medics, they called him. We were late, after a while, Geese who was leading the investigating demanded me to hand over my gun. I soon find out it wasn't mine, mysteriously this gun was placed on my locker. Papers and everything were legal. I mean, for everyone it was my gun. But I never used that gun in my life. I know it."

Phoenix nodded. "I see, who's the current head of Mad Gear? You know?"

Cody chuckled. "A girl called Poison, or a guy. She's a drag queen I think."

"Do you know where can I find the former head, Rolento?"

"That guy was part of the Tyger army. The reason why he was thrown out of his throne on Mad Gear, good luck on trying to find him. Heard the guy has some mental issues."

"Alright then, thanks for the information. We'll try to get you of there I promise." Phoenix told, smiling as he was about to get out.

"Heh, take your time, I have no rush."

Phoenix chuckled and nodded.

(Candlehead's point of view)

Finally I calmed down. Damn, I ruined my make up. We talking, Raspberry, Jubileena and me about what happened out there.

I had the sudden urge to ask, smiling. "So are you two together now?"

Jubileena blushed lightly, Raspberry chuckled softly. "Well of course. I warned her tho. I don't want anymore more cheating."

"Have to apologize, it was also my fault, I kind of...felt vulnerable, you know..."

"She's the girl then?" Raspberry interrupted, we looking at Vanellope carrying some bags with Terry and the rest. I blushed.

"That's the girl...Vanellope, I'll introduce you to her when she finishes." I smiled, watching Vanellope some more before I heard Raspberry commenting.

"Well I have to admit it, she's really cute!"

I glared and so did Jubileena when we heard her. Jubileena pinched her in the arm and immediatly gasped. Raspberry lightly slapped Jubileena's hand. "Hey watch it!"

"Take your eyes off her. It's strike one Raspberry! I warn you!" Jubileena told still glaring and I did too, pinch her I mean.

"What's up with you two? Don't team up! It's not fair. I'm just giving a opinion."

"Don't get any ideas." I responded.

"It's not like I want to sleep with her. Come on!"

"Don't you even joke about it!" Jubileena responded, Raspberry simply made a movement with her hand like if she was talking with it.

"Calm down already. Either way, you know I prefer you above anyone." Raspberry bit her lower lip lightly and I gasped.

"Don't tell me you two have...?" I put my hand on my mouth gently, Jubileena immediatly gasped softly and shooked her head.

"What?! No?! We just reunited!"

After hearing me, Raspberry blushed lightly but responded still a grin on her face. "No, don't be silly Candlehead, what a dirty little mind you have. We need some time before we can actually reach third base, I gotta warn you tho. I run fast."

Hearing that comment, Jubileena gasped and her blush became worse, she covered her cheeks a bit and responded, feeling uncomfortable by Raspberry's look.

"Don't say those things, I don't like it!" Jubileena crossed her arms and turned her head away, feeling insulted.

"Oh come on, it was a compliment, I find this new look of yours really attractive, maybe you could teach some of that chinese tigress style. Rawr." Raspberry joked, I finally pinched her once again to make her stop, Jubileena was becoming upset.

"I'm not a piece of meat!" Jubileena responded.

After a bit they kept discussing and I sighed, aiming my attention towards Vanellope who was having some discussion with Terry, they were keeping it low so we wouldn't hear and then Vanellope sighed in defeat and gently approach us nervously smiling.

"Hey gals. Do you...want some diet cola?" Vanellope asked, we blinked at her and smiled.

"Oh alright."

"Alright then. Diet cola for the ladies!" Vanellope told, her tone giving away she was nervous talking to us.

"What's up with her?" Raspberry asked.

"Well it must be the fact she didn't hang out with much girls before." I told, giggling a bit.

"Cute." Raspberry giggled, I pinched her again just in case.

After a bit Vanellope arrived with four cans of diet cola and handed them over. We began drinking a bit and Vanellope finally took a seat in the couch in front of us.

"So your Candy's sister, I assume."

"Right." Raspberry responded.

Then Vanellope sipping at her own can of diet cola asked. "Where were you? I don't recall having met you before."

"Well, like I told it's a long story. But first, Candy, what's the last thing you heard about me?" Raspberry asked me, her eyes on me now.

"King Candy told me he was going to send you away in punishment for handing my coin to Vanellope years ago." After she heard that, Vanellope gasped.

"Sorry." Vanellope told, feeling terrible.

"Don't be, this is all King Candy's fault." Told Raspberry a bit angered for hearing about what King Candy told me.

"Also King Candy had been threatening me to make something to you if I ever left Taffyta's side."

"Well, King Candy didn't send me away, no that's not entirely true, he did send me to die!" Raspberry told in anger.

We all gasped.

After a bit Raspberry continued, still a angered tone on her voice. "King Candy made some guards take me away from Arcade, woke up on some woods, alone. I was starving to death until...a girl found me and saved me. Baiken. She fed me and helped me get out of the woods until we arrived to a certain japanese town, founded by Ikaruga survivors from the war."

"I heard about that war on Ikaruga. It's one of the reasons a friend of mine hates the NOL for it." Vanellope added.

Chuckling, Raspberry nodded.

"Well there I met Yuzuriha, who Baiken left me with. I mean, even tho our time together was brief, I really cared about Baiken but she didn't wanted to stay with me. Told me she had her own war to fight and left me this sword." Raspberry showed us the sword she carried, Baiken's last gift.

"When Baiken left I was left with Yuzuriha another swordswoman. I met another guy there, Bang Shishigami, the leader of the ninja clan of Ikaruga. They first were helping me get back here but they noticed I was extremly angry with King Candy. So they kind of convinced to not come back just yet, they didn't want me to walk Baiken's path of revenge and destruction."

"They began teaching me to calm my anger with martial arts. And I couldn't be more grateful, it did...calmed me down, Yuzuriha teached me the grace of handling a sword and Bang took care of the physical training. Another guy helped too...or gal. Hehe. Yuzuriha brought me to Amane so I wouldn't lose my femenine side from hanging with Bang training."

"I kinda learned to sew from Amane so I'm pretty good with fashion designing! I actually made myself this clothes. After that, I met Mai another ninja from the Shiranui style. She and Terry's brother Andy brought me back here and that's all I guess..."

I finally responded. "Well, I'm glad you're alright." Raspberry smiled and gently brought my head to kiss my forehead.

"I'm a strong woman Candy, now I am glad you're alright. You still having those sleeping episodes?"

I responded. "Yeah, I had a surgery, I sleep much less than before tho."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I find it, extraordinary. You handle a sword wearing those tight clothes, those glasses and those high heels?" Vanellope asked amazed.

"Well Yuzuriha told me it's part of my discipline. But that might just be her excuse to keep herself in fashion. Then again, she told me I shouldn't take my glasses off cause that's what keeps me balanced apparently."

We nodded, and we continued talking.

(End of Candlehead's point of view)

Far away from there, on a certain place, Adorabeezle was finishing reading a story to Gloyd, who was on a wheel chair with a empty expression.

"And they lived happily ever after...The End..." Adorabeezle closed the book.

There seemed to be no reaction from Gloyd, he had been on that state for quite some time.

Adorabeezle sighed and then gasped, did Gloyd moved a finger?

"Gloyd?! Are you there?! Can you hear me?!"

Adorabeezle had a smile full of hope, but soon realized it was probably her imagination.

"Please Gloyd, wake up...please wake up. I need you..." Adorabeezle let a tear fall down her cheek and onto Gloyd's lap, she then leaned and kissed Gloyd's forehead.

Soon Adorabeezle moved Gloyd to lay on the bed, she tried to remain calm. Suddenly someone came into the room, Snowanna. "Hey, sorry, any progress?"

"No." Adorabeezle responded putting some pillow below Gloyd's head.

"King Candy is calling for us." Snowanna told, making Adorabeezle shut her eyes and respond angered.

"I don't want to see that monster!"

"What else can we do? I know you hate King Candy for what he did to Gloyd, but it'll be worse if you don't go. Don't leave me alone please."

"Is it about that glitch girl? Or something else?" Adorabeezle asked still mad.

"You heard then. Candy is paranoid, Candlehead went Turbo, now Crumbelina is taking care of Taffyta, I don't know what's going on, but things are changing." Snowanna gasped, noticing while in the middle of her speech, she could swear she saw Gloyd moving a hand. "Did he moved a hand?"

"Probably not. I thought that too."

Snowanna nodded, soon enough she and Adorabeezle finally left Gloyd in his room.

(Mad Gear streets)

On a certain place Minty got out taking a small plastic with what appeared to be green sugar and she gently took a bit out and smelled it, getting it into her system with her nose and soon she was giggling dumbly.

"Wow, this stuff is amazing. Guess they changed the formula now." Minty commented to a Mad Gear thug who nodded, she began walking away until she was stopped by Swizzle, wearing some Tyger army clothes.

"Thought you were gonna leave that addiction already!" Swizzle told mad.

After hearing that Minty chuckled, trying some more green sugar. "I call it mint. Don't you want some? It's new stuff, you might like it!"

"No! I'm clean now. You promised me you would get away from this crap!"

"Oh shut up, after being on Tyger you suddenly went boring. Bye Swizz, don't call me."

"Bravo!" Both Minty and Swizzle looked at Crumbelina who just arrived with Taffyta who had a scared look on her face for walking on those streets.

"What're you doing here dumbass?! This is a private chat!" Minty shouted, pissed at Crumbelina mocking tone.

"Well, isn't it cute? Knight in shining armor arrives back to Arcade getting the surprise that his little princess is still broken. I'm so glad I arrived in time to watch this, I didn't wanted to miss your soap opera!"

"Beat it!" Minty demanded.

"Make me!" Crumbelina responded.

"I might do so, this stuff is making me stronger you know, not even all of your train with Howard and Raiden would be enough to beat me soon enough. Not anymore!"

"Oh so you're taking the easy road then? Or maybe it's just an excuse to keep yourself drugged with all those crap? You and Swizz were always the weakest minds in our group." Crumbelina then began making some movement with her hands like if she was crying just to mock and imitate Minty and Swizz to anger them.

"Oh no, oh boo hoo hoo...mean old King Candy made some horrible things to us. It's because of that we can leave all those pills and sugar, I just want to forget..."

"Shut up!" Minty tried hitting Crumbelina who blocked and pushed her flat on her butt.

It didn't took long when Swizz tried to take Crumbelina away from doing anything else to Minty but was stopped by Crumbelina's fist hitting hard on the stomach, making him lose his breathe and cough violently on the floor, Crumbelina was way too strong now.

Taffyta gasped. "Hey stop it Crumbelina! We were just supposed to tell Minty that King Candy is calling us!"

"Well you just did, so what's the problem?" Crumbelina laughed.

"They're innocent, leave them alone!" Taffyta gather some courage and finally raised her voice at Crumbelina who gave her a angry look.

After a bit, Minty went up and attacked Crumbelina but she hitted her hard against a wall and then began hitting her constantly with no mercy, Taffyta was screaming loudly in horror and tried getting Crumbelina to stop hitting Minty and loudly screamed. "Stop it! You monster!"

After hearing that Crumbelina stopped, leaving Minty with tons of bruises and laughed softly. "I might be a monster. But she's becoming one, literally." Crumbelina told getting away, taking the small bag of plastic with Minty's drug as Taffyta could watch each and every single bruise on Minty healing rather fast.

"Give me back my m-nt!" Minty screamed madly, getting up while Crumbelina throwed all away to the floor which made Minty cry out nervously, trying to rescue some from the floor.

"See that Taffyta, you're pathetic Minty, let's go!" Crumbelina told and Taffyta soon followed, shocked from what she just saw. "Don't forget about King Candy's meeting!" Echoing through the air, Crumbelina's last words to Minty and Swizz so they don't forget were heard.

(Vanellope's point of view)

Learning about Raspberry's past we soon moved to my room, on the bed we were all, Jubileena, Raspberry, Candlehead and me. We were having some girly talk which made me uncomfortable a bit, but soon I got used to it.

After a bit, Candlehead brought the topic, if Raspberry looked well glasses, maybe she should consider to use them once again. Soon enough, Raspberry handed some back up glasses she carried and Candlehead tried it on.

I mean, if she wants to she could use them. But if she asks me, appereances it's what she shouldn't care that much, then if that makes her happy...I smiled. Candlehead giggled softly, but soon frowned.

"Took them off, cause I thought people would consider me ugly." Candlehead commented and I shook my head.

"No, you shouldn't care on what people think. They look cute on you." I honestly responded, smiling.

Candlehead suddenly smiled and blushed lightly. I had a flashback when we were young, I did what I was doing right now. I just couldn't seem to stop back then. I didn't want her to frown, I wanted to make her smile everytime.

Didn't understood back then, but I think I know now. I mean, I had a rough life, I was alone and saw many bad things, but I wanted to keep a positive mood. When I met Candy, my life changed. And I realized, life isn't as bad as it appears to be, when I first made Candy smile, it comforted me and everything else didn't matter.

It didn't matter if I tried to stop, but I had to keep Candy smiling, because I felt something special about her and I refused for so long to notice.

But I felt that everytime I made Candy smile, I lighted a candle, and my world kept getting brightier and brightier. I want to get those words out of my lips, but I don't want to be selfish, maybe Litwak was right. But for now, I want to make her happy.

It doesn't matter what I want, it matters what she wants, therefore I refused to be selfish, I'll help her out, even if it breaks me apart. Candy. You're the brightest candle on my cake. Don't worry, I'll be sure you reach that happy ending.

"Thanks." Candy responded

"You're welcome." I replied, smiling sweetly. It felt like forever but we finally kept talking, keep on dreaming, it's what I have left over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Based on Disney's Wreck-It Ralph! Guest starring also Terry Bogard and Ryuji Yamazaki from The King of Fighters, Midna from The Legend of Zelda, Juri from Street Fighter, Ragna the Bloodedge, Makoto Nanaya, Litchi Faye Ling, Linhua and Hazama from Blazblue, Bridget and Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear and The Joker from Batman Arkham City.**

**Story, interlectual property on original characters Akane Miyamoto aka Pixels, Violet Potts aka The Hang Man and Lewis Doyle aka Chesire, and concept character Roger by Riddle Glitch.**

**Sugar Rush: Glitch and Reboot**

**Chapter – Meeting**

It took sometime, I dunno why, but we kind of felt a bit of tension between us after I commented about her glasses.

(Vanellope's point of view)

Well, she decided to keep the glasses for the rest of the night, and I have to admit it. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Candy just looks adorable with those things. Soon we decided to go back to the main room, Terry made dinner, he was determined to make me make some friends my age, the reason we discussed a while back. It was nice, Raspberry and Jubileena were cool.

"Alright, this is what I call a real italian dish! Hope you like pasta and Caesar's salad. We'll eat first before you open your presents." Terry told to us, and I raised an eyebrow, then I recalled! They all remembered!

I gently chuckled and hugged Terry once again. "You guys remembered!" Terry chuckled lightly.

"Of course! You don't know how long have I gone from place to place meeting your friends and gathering your presents!"

"Excuse me, but it's your birthday or something else?" Candy put the pieces together and smiled while asking.

I nervously responded, having a hard time to look her in the eyes now. "No, not exactly, I call it Awakening Day, since, a decade ago this was the day I first recalled that I existed."

"Oh." Candy told a bit confused, Raspberry and Jubileena were also confused but smiled.

"Happy Awakening Day!" They nervously responded.

Giggled softly, blushing a bit. "Thanks."

"If you would have told me, I could...have done you my famous cupcakes."

"Oh forgot you were a baker!" I responded nervously.

"Maybe after the race." Candy told, pulling her hands back and moving her naked foot on the floor, I could tell...she was nervous, maybe, dunno.

"Yeah, I bet they taste wonderful." I also commented, dropping my eyes down but making myself to look at her back in the eyes constantly. Damn it! I hope Makoto arrives soon.

"Hey, let's eat already!" Ralph broke the silence we left, well that'll give us sometime while the squirrel girl arrives.

After a while we finished eating and Terry finally went up and gather up the presents he kept on the bags.

"Warning you first, didn't met all your friends, cause there were places I couldn't go. Like Korhal or Ringford. Either way, there's a nice amount of them and well...here's mine!"

Terry brought a box and I giggled softly, hugging the guy first before taking the box and gently unwrapped it, I expected a plushie or a purse or something girly, but nope, it was clothes, and my oh my! Are those Riot's pants!?

"You're kidding me?! Riot's pants?! This are expensive!" I gasped in surprise, Terry wasn't rich, so this probably left a huge hole in his wallet.

Terry chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I had some help, those are girl pants, don't worry!"

"What kind of help? The store lady?" I teased.

"No, well a friend helped me, I needed a woman's opinion to buy this pants."

And then it hit me. "Don't tell me! Blue Mary? You dog! Finally!" I teased and punched Terry lightly on the arm and he chuckled.

"It's not official yet, but I think she likes this italian."

"Italian plumber, right?!" I teased some more, making everyone laughed aswell.

"Plumber? I'm not a plumber, watch it." Terry smiled and chuckled.

"I'll put this on later, I wanna see the rest of the presents!" I told excitedly, I felt like a little girl right there.

"Well, here's another, this one from Hyde, he was hard to track down." I nodded taking the box.

When I took the content out I gasped, it was a nice shirt and some girl's shoes, I've never used heels so I was kind of intimidated by them.

"Whoa, it's like you guys wanted to dress me up." I teased again.

"You do need someone to dress you up tho. You've been wearing the same type of clothes ever since I left, didn't you?" Terry teased back and I chuckled nervously.

"Idiot."

"Like them?"

"It's awesome. I always knew Hyde knew how to dress properly."

Just like the pants, I'll try them later so I put them away for now. More presents to unwrap! Suddenly, Terry handed me some more presents, like Ryu got me this gloves dark blue colored, that guy, I have to admit it, I expected that from Ryu, well at least got some new fighting gloves!

Then Terry handed me Ken's gift, it was a small box and I was confused, now Ryu got me fighting gloves, what can possibly fit on this small box. Then I took it out and I gasped, blushing lightly, I never had this in my life before!

"It's a necklace!" It had several diamonds in the center. "Look girls! This is amazing!"

I showed it to my new group of friends, Candy gasped and so did the others. It was a nice pretty necklace.

"Wow, those are diamonds, this must have costed a fortune!" Jubileena commented.

"Well, Ken is rich so yeah! It must have costed a lot."

Never had jewelry in the past. And the ones that Makoto is bringing doesn't count, they're not for me anyway.

After a bit, Terry handed me Oswald's gift, he mentioned he didn't went to Ringford but apparently Sol contacted Oswald and he dropped the gift somewhere before this.

It were some type of armor for my arms. Let's leave it like that, Oswald was a knight after all, I expected this from him and this gift is awesome even if I don't get to use them.

Well more presents, finally Terry handed me Ragna's gift and nervously told me.

"Might be what you didn't expected but you know the guy, Ragna did wanted to give you something nice."

I chuckled and unwrapped it. Wait, this is a jacket just like the one Ragna wears but with the color of my sweater!

"Wow! It's cool. But isn't this a man's jacket!"

I then turned it around and found a Sugar Rush logo on the back, pink and shiny! Like the one Litwak wears on one of his pins, I made a drawing about this a while back, I wanted to find a pin like this but I never did. Now this explain why I can't find the drawing I made, I smiled widely.

"Thanks!"

"Don't worry and yeah, it looks like it's like a man's jacket."

Suddenly Raspberry interrupted. "Could help you making that jacket a few modifications if you want!"

I look at her and responded. "Oh right, you know sewing right? I don't want to bother."

"Oh no, it's not a problem. Don't worry Vanellope, it'll be my pleasure."

"Thanks! Oh well, can we keep the Sugar Rush logo on the back?" I asked worriedly, that was the best thing about the jacket.

Raspberry giggled and nodded. "Of course, it's the best part of it!"

"Hehe, thanks!"

"Now, here comes my favorite part. Gotta take some measures so be a dear and take off your sweater please~" Raspberry told with a unusual tone on her voice until she gasped and she was dropped back to sit on the couch as Jubileena and Candy each grabbed her by an ear each.

Poor Raspberry had her eyes closed in pain while Jubileena responded. "Oh no you won't. Strike two Raspberry I mean it."

I nervously asked, what is going on with them? "Hey, let her go? You're...hurting her, what's up with you guys? It's everything alright?"

"Oh she's just behaving badly." Candy responded, not letting Raspberry's ear go.

"If it's alright Raspberry, Candlehead will take those measures, cause remember you can look but no touch, are we clear?" Jubileena told with a demanding tone which made Raspberry made a few noises in pain.

After a while, Raspberry responded. "Owwie! Alright but please let go!" Finally her ears were free and she whispered. "Meanies..."

Then Candlehead went up and I gasped softly, blushing, that was a weird scene, I don't even want to ask, that's none of my concern.

Took my sweater off so Candlehead would be able to take my measures, I was just intimidated, my sweater made me look a bit bigger on my chest and after taking it off Candlehead could see that I wasn't.

Could see a smile on her face and I blushed, Candlehead began taking my measures, feeling her hands over me sent shivers all over my body, this is cruel! You gotta be strong Vanellope, oh man this is painful! After a bit she finished and I put back my sweater.

Then I let out of my mouth a huge amount of air like if I was holding it while Candlehead took my measures and I watched her walk back to take a seat on the couch, smiling back at me. Then I heard Terry telling me about the last gift.

"Well, this last gift, you might not use it but Sol wanted you to have this, he had been making it for quite sometime and therefore...he really hopes you like it. We're living dangerous times so keep this just in case."

I was curious and then nodded, unwrapped the gift and there I saw it. It was a sword. Like the one Sol and Ragna carry. Rectangular shaped like, it was a huge piece of mana-tech, it didn't looked like a sword since it's massive, but that's how they're called.

I took a look at it, the blade looked like it was made of jaw breaker candy, there were Oreo cookies gears holding the mana-tech together. It looked it was made of candy but of course it's just the painting. Then I see, on one side. 'The Wheel of Fate ir turning your future bright!'

After a bit I turned the sword around to take a look at the other side and found another legend there. 'For our QUEEN Vanellope Von Schweetz! Keep Yourself Alive! From your bad guys. Don't ever change. Take care."

I had a shocked expression and that worried Terry who mentioned. "Oh well, sorry we thought it was a nice gift, I mean-"

Gently I interrupted with a whisper. "I love it..."

"Wait, you do?" Terry smiled.

"I love it! I love it! I love it! I love it!" I began shouting like a little girl excitedly. "Even if this is a weapon, it's the sweetest thing I've ever seen in my life!"

Gently I kissed the sword and placed it on one of the couches that were empty and went to hug Terry again. "Thanks! You guys are the best!"

"Don't worry, glad you liked it!"

After a bit I decided to try on the clothes, they did fit me right, although the heels were a bit uncomfortable I gotta admit.

"Well, how do I look?"

Aimed my question to Ralph, Felix and Terry who were close and they responded nervously.

"Good!" Terry responded softly.

"Great!" Felix responded aswell.

"Amazing!" Ralph responded, chuckling nervously.

Raised an eyebrow, damn why did I asked this guys. "You suck! I need a real opinion."

When they heared that Terry laughed while Felix gave a nervous smile and Ralph rolled his eyes a bit.

"Woman..." Ralph whispered and I looked back with a glare. "I mean whoa man! You look amazing!"

Couldn't help but chuckle as I turned around and went towards the girls and gently asked.

"How do I look then, I need a real opinion?"

"Well turn around so we can see from the back." Candlehead asked me gently.

Turned around and felt a bit nervous asking. "It doesn't makes my butt look flat right?"

"It does helps you keep your curves and legs nicely shaped." Jubileena commented.

"Have to comment that your pants might need a belt to help you look a little bit more in fashion." Raspberry commented and I chuckled.

"Really?"

"After the race we could go shopping for one if you want!" Candlehead commented and I blushed lightly.

"Heh alright!"

Well, heard a few more comments, it was nice to have a more detailed opinion about the matter.

"By the way, about the jacket, there's no rush, take your time, again, don't want to bother."

"Don't worry! I'll have it finished soon!" Raspberry commented.

"Oh also, those shoes look wonderful! Did you put on the necklace, cause you could unbotton your shirt a bit and I just know it'll make you look amazing!" Candlehead commented.

Blushed lightly and commented. "Oh thanks! I'll take that advice in mind."

Then I tried walking and I gasped as I almost tripped into the floor. Raspberry giggled and stood up, she was wearing some heels aswell but hers showed her toes.

"Here, let's give you a lesson on how to walk with heels alright?"

Nervously I chuckled and nodded, step by step, one leg after another, and soon I got used even tho I would occasionally tripped a little. Soon I remembered!

"Thanks! Oh and guys wanna celebrate with a glass of whisky?!"

Then I heard Terry protesting. "Whoa what do you mean with whisky?!"

"Remember Sol left a bottle here before he left. I never tried it, but since this is an special occasion, we're all have a glass, then you can you have it if you want it." I giggled as I went to get the bottle, nearly tripping on my way there.

"Oh. Well just one glass missy! You're not allowed to drink!"

I giggled and nodded.

After a bit I went back with the bottle and Ralph gently took it away from me. "No miss. The grown ups here we'll take care of the bottle now. Also you can drink it just like that."

Then Terry responded while he was going towards the fridge for some ice. "Yeah, plus you need some ice, or else it'll taste like crap."

Rolling my eyes I chuckled. "Drunks."

(End of Vanellope's point of view)

Far away on King Candy's castle, the meeting was taking place. Minty, Adorabeezle, Snowanna, Rancis and Swizz were there.

Adorabeezle and Snowanna were talking looking at Minty who was a near table getting some 'mint' into her nose once again. "Hey, sorry about Swizz, I heard he's still trying to make things work with Minty, sorry again." Adorabeezle commented.

"It's alright. Sometimes men like problematic girls, either way he's way better than her he should see beyong her don't you think?" Snowanna commented, with a sigh.

Soon her annoying voice was heard. Crumbelina arrived with Taffyta by her side, greeting everyone in the room.

"Oh wow hey there Rancis! Long time we don't see each other. Still on the boxing circuit with Glass Joe and Narcis Prince? Hehe, good luck not getting your 'precious' face disfigured."

Then Crumbelina looked at Swizz and mocked the guy. "No hard feelings right? I didn't hit you that hard." Swizz glared.

Suddenly Crumbelina looked at Minty and rolled her eyes. "I'll ignore you, probably you're stoned at the moment so please do try and not talk to me."

"Why you!" Minty replied pissed.

"Well if it isn't Snowanna, how is Duck doing? Oh and Adorabeezle Winterpop! You finally came back from the NOL, how is it? The battle cry? 'Dispatch is mankind's darkest hour. We're warriors of the blue flame!'? Haha!"

"Don't you went to see Gloyd again? I mean, last I heard that schizofrenic guy is still 'shocked' from King Candy's therapy. Any luck trying to wake poor little Gloyd up?"

Winter had a very angered look on her face and she was about to teach Crumbelina some manners but Snowanna stopped her, she's not worth it.

Soon enough King Candy's voice was heard echoing through the room. "Oh good, you're all here!" King Candy giggled and began explaining.

"I called you, good you're all here, except you all might already know. Candlehead went Turbo and Jubileena is missing. Forget about them. Also, you might also heard the glitch girl Vanellope Von Schweetz will be racing. We gotta fix that race."

After a bit Crumbelina interrupted. "Why don't I simply kick the crap out of her? It wouldn't be the first time!" Crumbelina commented, proud of herself that she used to bully Vanellope that way until Ragna, Sol and Terry arrived into her life. After all, Crumbelina holded a grudge on Vanellope after she find out she was teached martial arts and brought her flat on her butt after that time.

Mad King Candy's expression immediatly made Crumbelina gasp as he began screaming. "NO! Don't you dare do that shit-head! People are going to question why I didn't let her race and I will be unable to protect you! You dare do that and I'll keep you on the Fungeon with Queen Boo, would you like THAT?!"

Crumbelina shivered, legs shaking a bit. Everyone in the room would be shocked but she was justified, King Candy was that intimidating.

Soon King Candy noticed Crumbelina frightened and gently patted her in the head, caressing her hair after he throwed away her hat. "Now now, don't be afraid. You do as you're told alright?"

Crumbelina gulped and nodded. "Alright."

"Well then Taffyta, I leave you in charge of leading this bunch of misfits! Don't fail me." King Candy warned and they all nodded.

(Calhoun's house)

After a long day of work on the police station, Calhoun arrived to her house only to find that someone broke in and she immediatly took her gun out, checking every room until she found an audio tape.

On other room, Calhoun gasped as she looked at the wall with a pixeled 'Equals Three' on it. Pixels had broken into her house, she was shaking a bit, but clearly there was no one in the house anymore so she tried to calm down, she was about to calm someone when she noticed the note on the audio tape.

'Better be ready, we're changing Arcade's code, use this wisely.' Calhoun nervously played the tape and gasped as she began hearing a chat between King Candy and Geese Howard about they hiring Mad Gear to avoid Vanellope from racing.

Then another chat between King Candy and the maid Iroha about him about to fix the race. Calhoun was shocked but this was shocking. She thought it was all Howard but King Candy was the mastermind all along! Then at the end she heard a broken voice, a female's voice that made her spine shiver.

"Go-Good lu-luck dete-detective!"

After that, Calhoun began making a few calls, to the people she could trust only.

(Vanellope's point of view)

After a while, we had our glass of whisky and man, it tasted terrible, even with ice. Oddly, Candlehead and Raspberry were able to drink that stuff, but Jubileena and me didn't.

Soon I heard a knock at the door, finally! "Hey Makoto is that you?!" I had to be sure.

Then I heard.

"Of course! It's Makoto, come on it's freezing out here!" Excitedly I chuckled and began taking the locks off and Makoto came in.

Then I took a look at her clothes and sighed. "It's because of those clothes you're freezing."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, that has to be smallest skirt I have ever seen! I can see your underwear!"

Makoto rolled her eyes, her top didn't helped either, half her boobs were showing!

"This are my battle clothes, I had to beat some Mad Gear thugs alright?"

I sighed and chuckled taking the gifts, damn seriously that skirt made Makoto's squirrel tail look even more massive, everytime I see her I have the urge to squeeze that tail but I contained myself and went to check the gifts on my room before Candlehead interrupted.

"Hey Makoto! I didn't know you met Vanellope. I mean, how?" Candy asked curiously with a smile and Makoto explained.

"Haha! Like I told you, I'm from the NOL's information division. Followed a lead on Ragna the Bloodedge's case and I found Vanellope involved, we talked and along a friend of hers we erased any trace that leads to her, basically, I see we have friends in common aren't we heh?"

I nodded and chuckled. "Thanks for bringing me this, I didn't knew you were friends with Candy either."

"Well, I have stayed on the castle for some time. Sure go ahead and check those things."

I nodded and went to my room to take a look, I'll let Candy introduce everyone to Makoto while I'm gone.

(Candlehead's point of view)

After introducing everyone to Makoto we walked around the house and talked suddenly she asked me.

"So have you told her yet?" Makoto asked me with a big smile on her face and I gasped blushing.

"What?! You knew?!"

"You left a lot of notebooks out in your room with big hearts and both yours and Vanellope's names in every page!"

I blushed madly and with a angered tone I told her. "That's private!"

"It's your fault for letting them out like that." Makoto teased, chuckling softly.

"Oh yeah, what about you and that poem of yours?!"

"Excuse me? What poem?" Makoto raised an eyebrow.

I began to use a sweet voice as I began telling the words from that poem I found on the guest room were Makoto was staying in the castle.

"Whenever I see the grace of your Bullet Dance I feel like you pierced my heart with a shot!" I teased back.

Makoto was blushing madly, or maybe it was just because she had this disturbing mad look on her face. "Hot Head have you been looking around my stuff at the castle?"

"Well you looked into my stuff too!" I defended myself.

"That's...private..." Makoto crossed her arms and looked away.

"Actually I'm sorry, I thought that was sweet, what's her name?"

"Noel..." Makoto responded still mad.

I giggled softly. "That's a cute name. You plan on telling her?"

"Dunno. She likes poems so I made that, but I...don't know."

I nodded. "Well good luck with that."

Makoto finally smiles but still blushing a bit. "You too."

(Vanellope's point of view)

Finally I get out of my room and get the gifts out, about give them away.

"Hey guys, I have some presents for Ralph, Felix and Candlehead! I'm sorry, Raspberry, Jubileena and Terry but you weren't here when I called Makoto to bring them over."

"Don't worry, you're letting me drink, that's enough for me." Terry commented.

"Don't abuse it!"

Raspberry then commented. "It's alright, letting me and Jubileena hide here is enough, thanks."

I nodded and then went towards Felix, about to give him a small box.

Felix took a look at the box and told me. "Thanks." Then checked the content and raised an eyebrow, it were some woman's earings.

"It's not for you dummy! Give that to your 'dynamite gal'. Alright?"

"I can't accept this."

"Well then we have a problem, because I don't want them back. Come on, tell her already, thanks for fixing my car!"

After a bit Felix chuckled and nodded, shaking hands with me.

Ralph was next. "Now get on your knees!" I demanded.

"What?"

"Are you gonna do it?" I asked with a annoyed look on my face.

Ralph sighed and did just that.

"Now close your eyes." I told with a teasing tone on my voice.

"Vanellope I don't-"

I interrupted immediatly. "Shut up! Close them!"

After Ralph closed his eyes I went and placed a medal around his neck. "Alright, you can see now."

Then Ralph takes a look at the medal shaped like a heart cookie with the legend 'For Stinkbrain!'. "Gee thanks..."

I chuckled responding. "Turn it around."

Ralph did that and his eyes widened a bit, the other side has this legend 'You're my hero Ralph! Love Vanellope~' "Wow...thanks." Ralph finally smiles.

I then hugged Ralph and he responded. After that I pulled away smiling, cleaning a single tear that wanted to slide down from my eye.

"Alright, Candy, here's something for you, thanks again."

Candlehead blushed lightly and gently took the box I handed and then looked at it's content, coincidentally, I thought of giving her a necklace except it didn't had diamonds like the one Ken gave me.

After a bit Candlehead noticed in the cookie like shaped little medal a legend and I could notice she was beginning to build some tears.

I felt a bit emotional aswell but tried to hold them back.

'You're the brightest candle on my cake, Candy Cane. Don't ever change!'

After a while, Candlehead looked at me, tears finally sliding down her cheeks and bit my lower lip softly, trying to prevent myself from crying aswell but those tears simply found their way out.

"That's the sweetest thing someone has ever told me!" Candlehead bursted out as she hugged me happily.

"You're my best friend Candy, I want the best for you." I told as I hugged warmly.

"Friend..." Candy repeated, I could sense, a slight upset tone but maybe it's just because she's a little emotional at that moment.

"Of course...best friend..." I repeated, feeling crushed. If only I could let those words out, but I can't. Candy, I have a crush on you! There I said it, even if it's in my mind. If you would give me a chance, I'll make you the happiest girl alive...but you like someone else, from what you told me on that chat Candy. I really do want to be...something more.

Suddenly I look around and Makoto was holding her hands together eyes wide along Ralph, Felix and Terry who was holding a glass of whisky and the bottle on the other hand, shocked, like if...they're waiting for something else.

After a while we finally broke the hug, we cleaned our faces and then looked around a bit uncomfortable at the silence on the room.

"Hey are you guys alright?"

Terry suddenly snapped and nodded. "Oh yeah it's nothing. Who wants another glass of whisky?!"

After a bit, Candlehead went to sit back on the couch and from the distance we smiled at each other, I needed a moment so I went to the bathroom, I don't want them to see me like this, I feel way too crushed.

(Umbrella Corporation Headquarters)

Right on that building, the Captain of the NOL Hazama arrived into a certain meeting with a cup of coffee and a boiled egg on each hand.

Hazama then raised an eyebrow as he noticed in the room full of people on a piece of paper the legend. "Bad-Anon meeting! One game at a time.'

After a bit Hazama finally asked. "Is this shit supposed to be a joke right?"

"You don't like it Hazama? It was my idea! Found it appropiate right? HAHA!"

Turning around Hazama looked at the guy dressed in purple, wearing clown make up and chuckled. "No! Jack White? Is that you?"

"There is no Jack White anymore, or Jack Napier or any other dumb name you used to know me for. HAHA! It's Joker now."

"Well it's good to finally see you smiling." Midna, another person there responded and Joker giggled madly.

"Have to comment tho, it's good to see you, but you look like shit!"

After a bit, another guy interrupted known as Chesire, a tall guy even larger than Ralph spoke to Hazama, he could notice that he's using his real form, having no eyes and were they're supposed to be were just tattoos of swirls making him look cartoonish and crazy.

"Good evening Hazama, mind if we talk about your compulsions to insult people? We have noticed you have changed aswell."

"Shut up! Don't you dare try and use your psychological tricks on me Doyle, it ain't gonna work."

Tossing a coin, another person there called Violet raised her voice, keeping her eyes closed as he kept tossing the coin over and over. "Where is Pixels? She's supposed to be here already?"

"Oh Violet have some patience, she's probably ch-chi-chilling! HAHA! Give a high five?! Don't leave me 'hanging'!" Joker used his joking tone cause of Violet's nick name 'The Hang Man'. She just shooked her head and chuckled.

Other guys were such like Juri a Corean fighter. Ryuji Yamazaki another crazy guy who was known for being a terrorist. Roger a short blonde haired boy was there aswell along his 'sister' which immediatly catched Hazama's eye. "Why the fuck did you brought your brother to this meeting?"

"Hey, shut up! She's my sister alright?"

"Obviously not!" Juri commented. "We all know that's not a girl Roger, it's obvious."

"Please Roger, can we go please..." Bridget was intimidated with all the people there. Soon Yamazaki who was drinking a bottle got tired of listening and raised his voice and throwed the bottle of alcohol against the wall, breaking it.

"Would you guys shut up already! You're getting annoying!"

Suddenly a few Cy-Bugs were flying around the room and Pixels came into the view, as she used her blue screens to fix the bottle Ryuji broke and put it back on the table.

"Well finally you decided to show up Pixels! Why did you called us and what the fuck did you did to your face?" Hazama asked, everyone noticing Pixels in a light blue suit, had her face half covered in bandages.

After a bit, Pixels or better, Akane wrote down on a notebook, responding. 'I tried to fix myself'.


	9. Chapter 9

**Based on Disney's Wreck-It Ralph! Guest starring also Midna from The Legend of Zelda, Terry Bogard and Ryuji Yamazaki from The King of Fighters, Ragna the Bloodedge, Makoto Nanaya, Litchi Faye Ling, Linhua and Hazama from Blazblue, Juri from Street Fighter, Bridget and Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear and The Joker from Batman Arkham City.**

**Story, intelectual property on original characters Akane Miyamoto aka Pixels, Violet Potts aka The Hang Man and Lewis Doyle aka Chesire and concept character Roger by Riddle Glitch.**

**Sugar Rush**

**Glitch and Reboot – Chapter "Racing"**

It didn't took long, Akane began preparing her presentation while the others kept arguing and discussing.

"Tell us already, what have you done to that face of yours Pixels? Haha! What? Oh don't tell me, you can't talk because the cat cut your tongue?! Hahahahaha!" Joker once again joked putting the attention on Akane once again.

Looking around, Akane grabbed one of her cheeks in pain. This was noticed by Doyle who began laughing like a mad man, asking. "There is no tongue in there anymore isn't it?"

Akane gave a indifferent look, not minding the jokes from the people, making a move with her hand telling Doyle more or less.

"Gotta admit, you gotta see the bright side on this, you might not stu-stu-stutter any-anymore!" Hazama added, laughing it loud aswell.

"Well, anyway. At least she came out of the closet already. Not like Roger here, still attached to his 'sister', it's getting quite pathetic Roger, get crazy!" Joker aimed the attention back at the blonde twins, Roger glaring at Joker for making of Bridget who was still nervously shaking looking at all the people in the meeting.

"Better watch it clown, only crap comes out of your mouth, whatever your opinion or jokes you have against my sister keep it to yourself!" Roger replied angrily.

Listening to the verbal fight, Chesire sighed and replied. "You gotta admit Roger, the clown has a valid point here. That town of yours and the bad luck involving twins of the same sex is ridiculous. But aren't you bringing poor Bridget everywhere, cause deep inside you think, it should have been you who should have been raised like a girl, right?"

Roger glared after he heard Doyle going psychological once again only to look back at Bridget who with a soft voice asked. "Is that true...?"

After a bit, Violet finally stopped tossing the coin, and with a wooden hammer began hitting the table. "Alright, I'm sick of you freaks! Order! Get it done Pixels, why do you brought us here?"

Akane finally put a few large blue screens and with a program on one of them began speaking, a computer doing the talking for her since she couldn't speak.

"Arcade is changing, there will be a new government taking down King Candy's monarchy."

"And...?" Joker giggled, remarking that was not enough for calling them all.

"Well, that will probably build a bridge to the outside world. Finally getting Arcade into the UN that King Candy and the Arquitects have been avoiding. Cutting ties with Hyrule, the NOL and the Post War Administration Bureau in the process within the continent."

"If you ask me, I don't think Hyrule will be cutting ties with Arcade, Princess Zelda had being trying to help the people from the NOL and the Post War Administration Bureau so therefore, she might try to build an alliance with Arcade if she sees the new government worthy of sharing the territory." Midna told, giving a valid point.

"Why exactly is the code changing?" Hazama asked, interested.

Typing, Akane replied. "A little surprise Programmer Penelope Litwak left on Arcade. This individual." A screen popped and Vanellope von Schweetz picture came into view.

"Oh that little weasel! You know, I don't think this is all Litwak's, I think that other Arquitect who rebelled herself against the others...what was her name? Candace! That irish annoying girl was trying to change the code after the Arquitects put King Candy in charge of Arcade. Last I heard, Mengsk found about it, I still don't know what happened to them." Hazama added.

"Either way, on a race hosted by King Candy, Vanellope is racing and crossing the line will change the code by rebooting the system and changing Arcade once and for all." Akane told.

"Well, it sounds like a silly scenario don't you think? Just crossing the line?" Joker asked laughing after.

"Things are programmed here, idiot! You're such a tourist! Continue Akane, now that I think of it, why a race?" Hazama told.

"Well probably because of the game." Pixels tried to giggle, but soon grabbed her cheek once again in pain.

"And us the tourists are involved because?" Violet asked.

When Akane heard that she typed. "Need to find there gems." A few screens popped, showing everyone gems with different colors.

"Why? What's in it for us exactly?" After hearing about it, Doyle asked.

"Well, you need Arcade's code, like for example, Joker. Here's the codes you need for that 'inception of ideas' plan you got. Hazama please." Akane handed Hazama who just throwed it away towards Joker who giggled.

"Thanks! I'll make good use of it." Joker told.

"Obviously you need a place to run your simulations and build up potential codes you might be needing out there, mana has made most things possible, but there are just some things you won't be able to find out there." Akane told, adding to why is a fair trade.

"How many are there exactly?" Violet asked.

"Well I made someone steal one, and within Arcade there was another one on a certain Mansion but last time I checked it suddenly vanished, someone most have taken it." Akane replied.

"You're looking for five more gems there?" Doyle asked.

"That's right."

"Oh well, in that case we'll spread the word." Doyle told, chuckling softly.

"Anyway, we have to go. Remember, try not to begin your revolution until whatever is going to happen on York, happens, alright? Good luck with your race." Violet told, leaving with Doyle and Joker out of Arcade for good.

"What do we do now then?" Yamazaki, a guy there who remained silent through the whole chat asked.

After a bit, Akane replied. "Watch the race? Either way, you're dismissed, be sure to return to this room when the race starts alright guys? It's going to memorable, can't wait to see King Candy's face when it's all over."

"That makes two then haha!" Hazama replied.

(Vanellope's point of view)

Couldn't let them see me like this. I was on the bathroom, I calmed myself now. Gladly the tears stopped running down my cheeks already.

I put my hand on my mouth as I rested my back on the wall. Thinking. On Candy's beautiful face, her smile...her lips. For so long, I refused to admit it, I like that girl. I'm used to rejection, I have faced it all my life. But above anyone, that rejection will be the one that will crush me completly.

Had to be sure, I asked who was the lucky guy? It just makes sense...girls like boys and boys like girls, there is no way Candy will actually...feel anything more for me than just friendship. And that is painful.

I really should just get going, I told to myself and washed my face, beginning to walk out from out of my room and I saw Makoto, Terry, Ralph and Felix drinking on the table while Raspberry, Jubileena and Candlehead were on one of the couches.

Then I noticed, Raspberry holded Candlehead in her arms, like if she was comforting her, and I just had to approach. "Hey, is everything alright?"

Not facing me, I noticed Candlehead began rubbing her hands over her face before she turned around to answer me with a smile. "Don't worry, everything's alright, what happened to you? Been absent on the bathroom for so long?"

"Well...Terry's food probably made some damage on my stomach." I joked, making Candy giggle, but I could tell, she had been crying. "What happened, please be honest with me, I told you already, you're my best friend, talk to me please?"

After hearing that, Candy frowned and I kind of felt this ugly feeling on my chest. "Nothing Vanellope, just...I'm just being dumb..."

"You're not dumb." Immediatly told her, suddenly Raspberry interrupted.

"If you don't mind Vanellope, could you give Candy sometime? She's just a bit emotional that's all. Worried about having to go outside after the race."

I nodded, grabbing Candy's hands with mine. "Trust me, everything will be fine." I smiled.

After a bit, finally Candy smiled. "Alright."

"Want some cake?" I asked. "Have some vanilla slice of cake on the fridge, I know it's not your favorite flavor, but-"

"Thanks, that'll be lovely." Candy replied, a sweet tone on her voice, made me feel all flustered again and I nodded, smiling dumbly to go for that cake.

On my way to the fridge I fell down, because of the heels. "I'm alright!" I could hear them calling for my name and while still on the floor I took those things off already, walking barefoot to the fridge and took the slice of cake with a fork with me towards the couch.

I gently smiled and handed it over to Candy, sitting on the couch with them, beginning to talk, soon we moved to sit on the floor, why? I don't know, but I didn't cared, I began to sense Candy was beginning to feel better. I was happy, dunno if she noticed, but I couldn't take my eyes off her from time to time, watching her eat the cake, moving her glasses up everytime they went down. Watching those lips move, responding to the chat.

Beginning to wonder, is there a way, I could win her heart? Wow, I'm really getting cheesy, probably if Ragna was here would be laughing his ass off just hearing the kind of things I'm thinking. But...still. And I think, I'm gotta tell her after the race.

Have to be sure, and gotta know, if there's a chance.

(End of Vanellope's point of view)

Right on the dinning table, Terry was chatting with Ralph and Felix, and Makoto listened while having a drink, the bottle nearly empty.

After a while, Terry looked back at the girls, smiling as he saw Vanellope there, chatting with them, laughing, joking. "They grow up fast, don't they? Heh, I remember when she was this big."

"Have to admit, it's good to see her with girls her age, right?" Ralph replied.

"If only Sol and Ragna were here to see this. We together helped her make this place like a house, it was horrible before. Really, she doesn't deserved that, but she didn't want to go from here."

"Wow, really we're talking about the same Ragna the Bloodedge? The NOL is making him sound like a monster, but the way you guys talk about him, he sounds like a nice guy, shocking." Makoto told.

"It's that the guy is a bit angry, but when he was around Vanellope, Ragna was amazing guy. Good friend. I know he could have been worse if he didn't met her, it's funny, a little girl makes us realize the world is not so cold than the way we wanted to see it."

"She's lucky to have you guys then." Makoto answered.

"Actually it's the other way around." Terry responded.

"How so?" Makoto asked, sipping at her glass.

"We're all lucky to have Vanellope in our lives." Terry told, drinking the rest of his glass.

"By the way, she had been alone all this time? Before you met her, I mean?" Ralph asked.

"It's kind of sad, but yeah. This was her place, she went out there on Arcade to have fun, make some friends, which mostly were adults. We met her, we were all broken, Sol, Ragna and me of course. Thing was, we were all so focused on our misery from our past. We didn't realized it was already the past for us."

Pouring some more whisky into his glass, Terry continued. "But looking at Vanellope, we found out, it was her present, she was living her ugly years that could make her like us in the future, kind of promised to ourselves to move on, and take care of that little girl who made us smile. Cause really, if that little girl likes us, how bad can we be?"

After hearing that Makoto chuckled, Ralph and Felix smiled.

"Well, after that Vanellope grew up a bit, Sol and Ragna left and I remained with her until last year before I told her I needed to find myself. It was just an excuse, I was meeting her friends for this occasion. I left her in charge of Phoenix and Layton to keep an eye on her, and well she's fine, now that I think of it, I might take a picture of this."

After a bit, Terry took a small little device which Sol handed him so they could be in touch, also Ragna had one, so therefore when Terry took a photo of Vanellope on the floor with the other girls, he send them to both Sol and Ragna so they could see for themselves that their Queen was a winner.

"Well it was rather nice you shared that with us. I have to go back to Kagutzuchi, so therefore I'm happy she's in good hands." Makoto told to Terry who nodded.

"Will be around aswell." Ralph chuckled.

"Well, anyway cheers for that!" Terry told, pouring the rest of the bottle into their glasses and they together finally drinked what was left of it.

"Don't you think the hangover will be glorious in the morning?" Makoto laughed softly.

"Cheers for that too!" Terry added.

"Well I don't feel drunk." Ralph told, chuckling.

"Look at you man, you're huge, of course you're not drunk." Terry teased, making Ralph laugh softly.

"Probably." Ralph responded.

(On a bar far away from Arcade)

There Sol Badguy was having a drink by her own, until a certain woman approached him and asked.

"Hey there handsome, want to have some fun?"

"Beat it." Sol responded in his usual calm tone.

"What? Are you gay or something?"

"Might consider with woman like you hanging around."

Immediatly the woman, feeling insulted walked away, getting her attention with any other man that would actually show interest on her, while Sol kept drinking.

After a bit, a noise from his device was heard and Sol checked it, immediatly showing a picture of Vanellope with her new group of friends. For anyone who knew Sol, it was rare to see him with his eyes wide shocked. Suddenly a smile forced itself into Sol and he chuckled.

Then he had a flashback, of one time when Vanellope was telling Sol not to abuse drinking too much alcohol. "Wow Sol, I know you can't get drunk, but put yourself some limits, it's not healthy to be consuming the amounts of alcohol that you do, come on man? Please?"

After that Sol chuckled and took out some money, and placed it on the table, finishing his drink, respecting Vanellope's wishes for him to drink less.

(Kagutzuchi)

Not far away from the streets of Kagutzuchi, Ragna walked around Orient Town in pain, he had a horrible injury from a recent fight, panting he finally collapsed against a wall.

"Fuck! Stupid NOL brainwashed Jin! They made him a monster! Damn it!"

It didn't took long, Ragna felt extremly weak.

"This is the end then...? Shit! I finally found my brother and he's a monster, Jin, what have they done to you...? You're not yourself...I remember an innocent boy who idolized me, and now...fuck!"

Still in pain Ragna kept cursing. After a bit, a noise on the device that Sol gave to him took his attention.

"What is it...? Well better tell the guys...that I might be gone soon..."

Then shocked, Ragna looked at the screen, it was Vanellope with a bunch of new friends, he could recognized two of them, although the other looked a lot like Candlehead, Ragna suddenly laughed.

"Oh great! Short girl you made it!"

Ragna then gasped. All his good memories with the raven haired girl passing through his eyes in an instant. Suddenly, he stood up with all the strenght that it was left within him and began to walk.

"No! I ain't going to die today! There's still someone who cares about me and I ain't gonna let her down!"

Walking slowly, Ragna stopped a person, a girl, asking for help. "A medic. Tell me where I can find a medic?"

"Oh there is a clinic nearby!"

A voice was heard, another chinese girl arrived and gently asked Ragna. "Hi there sir. Are you alright? That's one nasty injury."

"Miss Litchi you're back!" The other chinese girl replied in shock.

"This is not the time Linhua, help me get this patient to the clinic." Litchi told, telling Linhua some instructions to keep some pressure on the wound as they walked into the clinic.

"Thanks." Ragna told.

(Vanellope's point of view)

Finally, we went to sleep, the grown ups would be on the main room, while I finally agree to sleep with the girls on my bedroom. I pulled a few blankets, Candy wanted to let someone else to sleep on the bed, but we refused and in the end make her sleep on the bed herself, better, I want her to be comfortable.

Beginning to explain to Jubileena and Raspberry to not go crazy on me when we wake up, they kind of not beleived me, but anyway.

Just heard Candy giggle, she was holding my Oreo cookie pillow, blushing lightly I smiled. "Good night." Candy whispered.

"Good night." I replied.

Soon we were fast asleep, and I found myself on the empty space with Litwak, beginning to tell her she was right all along.

Kind of broke down again and Litwak comforted me.

"Well, you gotta promise me you're going to tell her after the race?"

I responded. "I'm planning to do just that."

"Just know, I don't know...I feel like...that girl will respond to your feelings."

"How can you know that?"

"Dunno...maybe it's part of the code?"

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow.

Litwak smiled, she was making less sense, but I sighed.

After a bit I heard a whisper, from Litwak, as he gently caressed my hair, but I don't know if I catched that right. "Candace..."

We remained silent for a while, until was time to wake up. "I gotta go."

"It's funny...you're the one leaving me now." Litwak chuckles.

"I gotta race." I smile and hug her, hoping it's not the last time we see each other.

(Candlehead's point of view)

Ever since that time with my sleeping episode, I have been dreaming with Candace everytime.

Well I told her everything and she comforted me, I wasn't in the mood to use my imagination and take control of my dream to have one of those fantasy where I would be with Vanellope, cuddling and such. "I think I'm gonna tell her after the race."

Listening, Candace smiles and nods.

"Great."

Gently I responded. "You ever been in love before?"

"I don't remember much sugar."

I giggled nodding. "Well it's a very exciting and yet painful emotion, by the way, you like girls, you never told me?"

Candace chuckled softly. "I don't know, I suppose. Whenever I see that Vanellope in your dreams kind of see why you like her so much."

I blushed madly, but keep a long smile on my face. "Gorgeous, isn't she? Kind of like her ever since we met, I tell you, I was hiding behind a tree when I first noticed that cute girl sitting on that spot, watching the others with a cute smile on her face, kind of thought it was weird, Vanellope is another girl, it's all I kept thinking."

"Heh, cute." Candace told.

"I gather all my courage and went to talk to her, immediatly I knew I wanted to be friends with Vanellope, or better, at that time she called herself Penelope, it was a cute even."

"Penelope?" Candace asked in shock, which made me raise an eyebrow.

"You're alright?"

"Oh...yeah...it's nothing." Then I noticed a long smile on Candace's face.

"Well, you aren't fooling me, there's something definetly with you."

"That race, is going to change everything." Candace told and I kind of felt confused.

And after a while I felt it, slowly I woke up.

(End of Candlehead's point of view)

After waking up, Vanellope and Candlehead both look at each other rather sleepy, Vanellope a little girl of course. Then they gasped.

"The race!" They both screamed making Jubileena and Raspberry to wake up aswell.

Then they noticed, gasping in surprise while looking at Vanellope who was small again, finally Vanellope snapped them from their trance.

"Hey get over it! Yeah I'm small, now get dressed! The race is soon! Ralph! Terry! Wake up, get the car, we gotta go, the race is soon come on!"

On the main room, the grown ups woke up rather in pain, the hangover of course, but after a while they also snapped from their drunken state and began getting things ready.

Didn't took long enough and they were all ready, Makoto go separate ways from them, going back to Kagutzuchi but not without wishing good luck to Vanellope, who nodded, carrying a chocolate bar just in case as they went towards the speedway.

There they were, and King Candy was greeting the crowd, announcing that he never felt so eager to watch a race before.

Not far away from there, they were waiting, Minty, Taffyta, Crumbelina, Rancis, Swizz, Adorabeezle and Snowanna, they had fixed the race like Candy told them to do.

Crumbelina had this big grin on her face, along Minty, while the others simply had a expression of regret on their faces.

It didn't took long and Vanellope and the rest arrived with her car and looked at Crumbelina in the middle. "Move."

"Alright, just wanted to wish you good luck on your race."

They were all kind of shocked to see Vanellope small again but they assumed it was all part of her glitch.

On Umbrella Corporation's Headquarters, Akane and the others were watching, and Akane suddenly told Midna and Hazama through writing. 'Call Candy, he fixed the race, make sure Vanellope crosses the line'.

Hazama chuckled softly. "What's in it for us then?"

Then Akane wrote madly. 'Remember that will cut ties with the NOL.'

Midna chuckled aswell. "Come on, let's do this."

After a bit, using their own screens, they called Candy who gasped as he saw their faces.

"It's good you remember us, idiot." Hazama told.

"Wait...Midna...Terumi?! You're alive!" King Candy replied, shocked.

"It's not Terumi anymore shit-head, it's Hazama now!"

"Heard you fixed the race, getting undone, make sure Vanellope crosses the line." Midna demanded.

"What?!"

"You heard us, Code Arquitect Terumi Yuuki, enable Code."

"Code Arquitect Midna, enable Code."

"But what about the others?! The other Arquitects will be pissed! They told me nothing on Arcade can change until they say so!"

"Fuck them. You think we're scared of them? You know we're far worse than Rugal, Mengsk and Wesker, dumbass, so better make sure Arcade's code changes."

"Dismissed Candy, do as you're told." Midna chuckled.

"Alright..." Candy told in defeat.

After that King Candy began calling immediatly to Taffyta, extremly nervous and when she responded, Candy immediatly told her. "Get everything undone! Make sure she crosses the line."

While Crumbelina distracted Vanellope and her group, Taffyta gasped surprised at Candy's sudden change of decision. "But..."

"Do it! I know what I told you...I changed my mind...Vanellope has to cross the line..."

Taffyta nodded and immediatly put a hand on Crumbelina's shoulder. "Orders from King Candy, let her race."

After hearing that everyone was surprised, and get themselves out of the way. After that, Vanellope smiled to herself, putting the chocolate bar on the pockets of her sweater.

"Arcade is changing." Vanellope told to herself, indeed, everything was changing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Based on Disney's Wreck-It Ralph! Guest starring also Terry Bogard and Billy Kane from The King of Fighters, Ragna the Bloodedge and Hazama from Blazblue, Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear, Midna from The Legend of Zelda, James Raynor and Fenix from Starcraft, Phoenix Wright from Ace Attorney and Professor Layton from Nintendo.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch.**

**Sugar Rush**

**Glitch and Reboot: Chapter "When can I see you again"**

After a while, everything was ready, Terry, Ralph and Felix helped Vanellope get ready for the race.

(Vanellope's point of view)

"Remember, you only have to cross the line, you don't need to win." Ralph gently told me, I smiled and chuckled.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm planning to win, stinkbrain. I got this covered."

"Well, good luck, Vanellope, damn, if only Sol and Ragna were here to see this. Haha!" Terry told me, making laugh aswell.

"Alright then. I'm ready! After all this time, I never actually thought I was gonna race on the junior's cup. Maybe after this race I'll be able to be on the grown ups race, right?"

"Well of course!" Felix told me excitedly.

"Oh Vanellope...good luck." Candy told me, I blushed lightly and smiled, she did aswell. "Win this!" Finally she told and gently hugged me before I jumped into the car, nodding.

When this is over Candy, I'll have an ice cream with you. Like that time, wait for me please. Put my seat belt, turned the key to the car moving.

This is so on! You just watch me King Candy! I'm gonna race and I'm gonna win! Wether you like it or not!

(End of Vanellope's point of view)

Watching on the screen, Hazama, Midna and Akane were eager and excited. Hazama suddenly put a boiled egg on his mouth, without chewing, he swallowed it whole down his throat.

"Haha! Oh this is historical!" Hazama commented after eating the egg, making Midna chuckle softly and nodded.

"Don't you think it's obvious who's going to win anyway?" Midna asked.

"So what? The whole code on Arcade will be fucked up after this! It was about time that Litwak gal did something worth to watch!" Hazama responded.

After hearing that, Akane punched the table lightly.

"What's up with you? Jealous? Remember this was always originally Litwak's Arcade, I thought you were so over with that dear." Midna chuckled as she noticed Akane's attitude towards hearing Litwak's name.

'Funny, but I always thought she was an idiot day dreamer.' Akane wrote on her notebook, grabbing her cheek once again in pain after.

"Either way, what do you think King Candy is going to do after? We made the guy to let her race, that'll change the code, but Candy's own code will prevent her from actually taking control on Arcade. Mengsk and Wesker made sure that King Candy wouldn't betray them." Hazama asked.

"Dunno. Protocol Ten perhaps?" Midna responded with a smile.

"What? The turtle? Haha! Well I guess that's an option, don't think Candy will use it right away. Who programmed that thing anyway, you?" Hazama turned, facing Akane who giggled through the bandages on her mouth. "Naughty girl. Who's orders? Rugal?" Hazama chuckled himself and added. "I wanna see those bastards faces after this."

"Let's enjoy the show, it's about to begin!" Midna excitedly told.

Immediatly, the race began. Vanellope being small but the oldest was already in first place, junior's cup weren't always that competitive anyway.

Only one lap was necessary and the whole race was over.

Like piece of cake, Vanellope kept driving her way through the whole speedway, whenever there was an accident which mostly happened to other racers. The speedway was safe enough to prevent such things from going ugly, so therefore there were no injured through the whole race.

Technology of that time, called Mana-Tech made it possible, whenever a racer was running dangerously towards a wall or would turn over or crash with someone or something else. The car would glitch to keep them on track.

But Vanellope had her own glitch, or jump like she prefers, but was not on her car, it was in her and she had full control over it.

There weren't many people on the crowd, but Vanellope did could hear them. Her friends, happily watching her race and...crossing the line.

After crossing the line, that instant, Vanellope gasped, she felt something, on her chest.

"It's over." Hazama told, clapping.

"Look at the code, it's already changing." Midna added.

All of them, Akane, Hazama and Midna watched the code through one of their blue screens and a huge amount of binary codes, alghorithm and such began to re-write the whole thing.

Suddenly, the numbers and everything was gone.

After a bit, the computer voice was heard. "Arcade system, rebooting. Enable code." Hazama laughed after hearing that, Midna looking at the screen.

On the race, suddenly, Vanellope began to feel strange, like if she couldn't hear. Terry and the rest approached her and after a while a glitch made Vanellope grow back to her age without having to eat anything.

Being out of the car, Vanellope growing, made her unable to fit on the car, the seat belt just broke and she fell on her side out of the car.

After a bit, Vanellope noticed right up, Candlehead trying to tell her something with a worried expression, but she was unable to hear. "What?!" Vanellope spoke, raising her voice, the others unable to hear her aswell.

All of a sudden, a large amount of holopgraphic blue screens began appearing all at once around Vanellope making everyone gasp and step back.

Far away from there, King Candy watched, leaving with the rest to the castle. Angered.

Like magic, suddenly Vanellope glowed, and her outfit was changed, like that of a princess dress, making Candlehead blush. Reminding her of one of her dreams.

After that, Vanellope gasped and looked around. All those eyes on her, made her uncomfortable and she looked down and gasped. "What?!"

Another blue screen finally popped, showing a round green face, like a candy with depressed eyes and a mouth. "Repeat after me."

"Huh?" Vanellope replied to the screen, confused, the indifferent tone on that odd looking candy catching her attention.

"Code Programmer Your name here please, enable Code."

"What is going on! Who're you?!" Vanellope asked, blushing a bit after she almost fell down because of the dress.

"Well, you can call me Sour Bill, I'm your program. Repeat what I just told you please, it's to change the code."

"What code?"

"It's Arcade code. Needs you to change it, so all the people can remember you."

"Remember me?" Vanellope asked confused.

"Just repeat it." Sour Bill sighed, thinking this was taking longer than he thought.

After that, also Vanellope sighed and repeated, with a bored tone on her voice. "Code Programmer Vanellope von Schweetz, enable Code."

A wave was seen, and everyone closed their eyes for a moment, confused at first, but finally someone gasped. And soon after more people realized then.

"It is an honor to me, to present you, Princess Vanellope von Schweetz. Rightful ruled of the kingdom of Arcade." Sour Bill spoke still using an indifferent and soft tone on his voice.

"Whoa! I remember, she's a princess!" A girl on the crowd spoke, making Candlehead gasp, blushing madly.

"Oh that's right!" Candlehead shouted excitedly.

Hearing that, all the crowd began talking all at once, Ralph and Terry both shocked, speechless, looking at Vanellope who had a eyebrow raised.

Suddenly, Vanellope screamed. "Stop! I'm not a princess! This is not me! This is the real me, look!"

Just glitching, after Vanellope changed back with it to her real outfit. Vanellope spoke again.

"Are you serious?! Something odd happens at the race, all you suddenly 'remembered' I'm a princess after a long time of ignoring me?!"

"But..." Felix tried to raise his voice but Vanellope suddenly interrupted again.

"No buts! Isn't it suspicious to you guys then?! Don't know what's going on, but I certainly need answers, where's King Candy?! I need to know if this was the reason why he wouldn't let me race!"

After hearing that, the crowd began talking all the same time aswell. Vanellope had raised a valid point. The camera people focusing on Vanellope by now, running the news of the new ruler of Arcade, apparently.

"That King Candy lied to us all this time!"

The voice of a woman was heard, Vanellope recognized her, Calhoun who went running towards to Vanellope, who had the camera and a microphone in front of her. "First of all, Vanellope, congratulations! And next, I don't know what is going either. But you need to hear this, the whole city of Arcade needs to hear this."

Suddenly Calhoun began playing a tape, where the voices of Geese Howard the Comissioner of Arcade and King Candy hired Mad Gear to prevent Vanellope from racing also to take care of Felix and another chat with Iroha the maid to fix the race.

Then some people angered began shouting. After that Ralph raised his voice approaching Calhoun and Vanellope. "Yeah folks! Don't you think that guy, spends more time on this place than being an actual King, who runs the streets, remind me? Oh yeah! Mad Gear! This city needs to change!"

After that Calhoun added. "Well also to note, that after King Candy is in the throne, we lost Hyrule, the government there doesn't recognizes ours! Also King Candy gave away the rest of the territory to the NOL and the Post War Administration Bureau! All we have left is this city!"

"Arcade used to be bigger!" Felix raised his voice aswell. "What about Korhal and Mar Sara which are completly destroyed!"

More people began to add the injustice and whatever happened before King Candy brought his monarchy to Arcade. A girl shouted. "Long live Princess Vanellope! Down with King Candy's reign of terror!"

"I'm not a princess!" Vanellope screamed again.

"But without a princess, who will lead us?"

"Well, I'm not a leader. Thing is, Arcade does need one, I'm just a girl. But I care about this place, I can't leave it, I grew up here and I care for each and every single person here."

Everyone kept listening.

"If you give me a chance, I could act like one, but it's your choice. That's why this sort of governments are called democracy! You choose your leader! But it has to be your choice!"

After hearing that, Terry took his hat off and smiled.

"Like this better! President Vanellope von Schweetz! I will be your face and represent you to all the other governments out there, but the control, will have it yourself. The people!"

Everyone began shouting and screaming, excited on the historical event that was going on before their eyes.

After hearing, Calhoun spoke. "I'll follow you everywhere, if you let me. My new president, we will regain control of our city!"

"Well then! King Candy if you're hearing this, Geese Howard too. You two have to respond for the crimes you have commited!" Vanellope told to the camera.

"Also Howard, you have to respond for Jeff Bogard's death! Here Terry deserves some justice!" Calhoun added, after all they heard the tape, and King Candy mentioned Geese had put a bullet on Jeff's head there.

"Not only that! You'll have that which you deserve, Commisioner Bogard! And I will take no for an answer!" Vanellope added towards Terry who laughed, trying to fight back tears.

"Alright, my president!" Terry bowed still laughing.

"Well then Candy, you have all this weekend to make your bags and step down from your throne, you're over! You have to respond for Turbo's death aswell!"

"Long live Turbo! The only one who cared about Arcade until that ugly King Candy took control of the only thing Turbo loved most! Arcade!" Ralph shouted.

After a while, everyone gathered on the speedway, most people of Arcade arrived towards the place and all kept shouting Vanellope's name, happy for the change.

It was amazing, the news all over Arcade kept spreading.

On Umbrella Corporation however. Right there on that reunion room where Hazama, Akane and Midna were, they were all laughing and clapping.

"Well, you gotta give her credit. She's a natural!" Midna told.

"Isn't it cute? All those people excited, not realizing the chaos that will arrive soon on Arcade." Hazama added.

"Either way, what's next?"

Then they noticed Akane began laughing in pain through the bandages until she collapsed, soon they could hear moans of both laughter and pain.

"Get up you idiot. Haha! Remember, you gotta call that other idiot, what was his name? Ivo Robotnik? Does he finished that idiotic device or not, I'm going towards King Candy so better give me some good news." Hazama told.

"Give her a break, she's excited." Midna told, helping Akane up gently, who nodded.

"Oh well then. This will be fun." Hazama told.

On the speedway, people kept coming, Vanellope and everyone celebrated, soon she began to walk through the crowd, not used to the attention.

While walking through the crowd. Vanellope ran into Candlehead who was smiling sweetly, happy for the whole thing, soon she smiled aswell and grabbed her hand gently.

(Vanellope's point of view)

Need to tell her, this is my chance. Grabbing Candy's hand we tried to get out of the crowd.

Soon we found ourselves out, apologizing to the people and the cameras, I needed sometime alone with Candy, who gasped as we began running.

"Let's have some ice cream!" I screamed.

"Oh alright!" Candy replied, trying to fall down or drop her staff in the way to the ice cream place, that one were we had our first that time years ago.

There the people amazed to see me there, let me get those ice creams for free. Now we only needed a place to be alone. And instantly thought on the woods, we trying to lose some people that wanted to talk to us, no one will ruin my chance, I'm sorry guys, but I need to tell her my feelings!

It didn't took long and we lost everybody, Candy laughing as we realized we dropped our ice cream, we were left only with the cookie.

Laughing too I finally spoke after, a soft voice. "Need to talk to you, about something really serious..."

Then Candy took a bite from the cookie, a light blush on her cheeks, I felt like I lost myself staring at her eating cutely that cookie. "About?"

"Before anything, I'll help you...with your crush." I began but then she interrupted me.

"There isn't one, at least not the one you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, forget it, you're president now! That person you like might like you now, give it a shot."

"Heh, I don't think anyone could like me back." I replied, damn, why am I suddenly holding back, feeling nervous, those words are taking longer to come out.

All of a sudden, she catches me by surprise. Candy leaned and kissed me in the lips, I gasped after she broke it rather quick.

"You'll be surprised." Candy tells me softly, a sweet tone on her voice. With a shock expression and a mad blush on my cheeks, I remained speechless.

After a bit, Candy begins to walk away and I stopped her, 'jumping' my way to avoid her from going any further, grabbing her gently on the shoulders with a wide smile on my face as I asked her excitedly.

"You like me?! You really do?!"

Then she noticed and gasped, Candy cutely covered her mouth with a hand and gently broke the silence. "Please don't tell me this is a dream!"

Gently I placed my hands on her cheeks and leaned forward, bringing our lips together, both we closed our eyes and kissed rather nicely right there.

After a while, like it felt like forever, we both broke the kiss and I found myself with my forehead against hers, staring at her cute green eyes. "Why didn't you told me sooner?"

"Well, I was scared. That you might reject me..."

"Didn't you ever thought I needed someone like you in my life? If anyone is used to rejection is me, Candy...I might had realized it recently...but I always liked you."

Gently and nervously Candy leaned forward, kissing me rather fast again, but then pulled back like if she did something wrong, like if she needed my permission and that made me chuckle lightly.

Leaning forward I kissed her again. Longer this time. She placed her hands on my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around her, dunno how long we took there and when we finally broke it. We were panting and giggling softly.

"Now it makes sense...princess dress, riding a unicorn. Exactly how many fantasies did you had?" I asked teasingly, locking my eyes with hers again.

"Too many to count...wanna hear my favorites?" Candy asks me giggling with a wide smile on her face.

"No! I don't think I want to thanks."

"Either way, this is my favorite now, and better yet, it's real." Candy whispers and we found ourselves kissing once again.

We moved to a nearby tree and talked, laughed, like we used to that wonderful time we had of course. But every now and then we kissed, then I suddenly asked.

"Hey, remember I was going to ask you something that time, King Candy and Taffyta interrupted us and I wasn't able to tell you."

"Oh right, what was it?"

"When can I see you again?" I finally asked, her head resting on my lap as I looked down at her asking with the most loving smile I could give her, gently she giggled responding.

"Every day of our lives if it's possible."

(Background music: When can I see you again? – Owl City)

Later that day, Vanellope and Candlehead found themselves on the Pao Pao Cafe, the people around them celebrating King Candy's government was coming to an end, and the beginning of their newest ruler, or president, Vanellope, it became a wild night, right there.

It didn't a while, but Vanellope brought Candlehead after a few songs towards to change the music on the machine, one that Vanellope wanted to dance with her now 'girlfriend', Vanellope put a coin on the machine and searched for it. Candlehead smiling, holding hands with her, and soon Vanellope found their song.

Then Vanellope put the song, from Owl City 'When can I see you again', and Candlehead blushed lightly, Vanellope giggling lightly as she tried moving herself to the rhytm of the night, to dance with Candlehead who followed into the dance floor, people there also dancing and drinking. It was just a perfect day to party.

Others like Ralph and Terry raised their beers along Phoenix and Layton, celebrating the occasion, Vanellope had told Phoenix he would be no longer the District Attorney, but will be the future Vice-President, just like Terry had been made Commisioner, just like his father did a while ago, however Ralph and Layton were also going to be having new jobs on Vanellope's government, so therefore a toast was made for it.

Not far away from there, on the dance floor, Raspberry and Jubileena were also dancing. Looking every now and then at Candlehead and Vanellope who looked so happy together. That melted Raspberry's heart, she was so happy for her sister also having her dream come true, Raspberry grabbed Jubileena and kissed her lightly before going back to dancing on the place.

On another table, Felix was looking at the other side, his crush, Tamora Calhoun from the police, who was celebrating herself with some police friends like Markowski and vigilantes like Sonic and X, looking at the small box he holded. Felix told to himself that soon he would be giving that to her, just like Vanellope told him to do, giving a sip to his drink he smiled.

But not everyone was celebrating, Akane was also there far away from the attention, covering her bandages with some clothes like a scarf. With a hole on the bandages, Akane gave a sip to her drink through a straw and giggled to herself, holding her cheek on a hand after she felt some pain, soon she left.

However on other places, the news about Arcade's new ruler, or better, the new president Vanellope was running around the continent.

It didn't took long and Sol Badguy heard about the news. And not only that, from the message that Terry had send him through their phones. Already the news of Vanellope having a relationship with Candlehead had Sol shocked, he never expected her to swing that way, but he laughed lightly.

"Good, I hope she's happy." Sol told to himself, closing the phone and began walking through some woods, about to meet someone he never expected to exist. Dizzy, his daughter, apparently.

Far away from there, Ragna in Kagutzuchi heard of the news aswell. He had been given the candy from Litchi who gently told Vanellope's message.

"Well, she told me, that you should know. Either you die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the bad guy. What's gonna be then?"

Ragna looked at the candy and sighed. "Neither, I'm no hero, but I'm definetly doing the right thing here."

News kept traveling through the continent. Other friends of Vanellope were preparing their ship the Hyperion to travel back to Arcade, those were James Raynor and Fenix, good friends of Vanellope who Terry didn't met since they were so far away.

"Alright people, get everything ready! We're getting the fuck out of here alright?! Go to the bar while we're traveling, the drink's on me this time! Yeah, we're getting wasted!"

After hearing that, Fenix a mysterious looking soldier on a iron suit with the tag 'Dragoon Unit' on it asked Raynor with a chuckle. "If you keep doing that, you'll be broke, my friend, anyway, have a cold one for me alright?"

"Of course! Let's get going. I sense that we're needed there. Alright Fenix, ready to see our little girl again?"

"Haha! I just hope she doesn't freaks at seeing half the Protoss she used to know, very well my friend, let's get to Arcade already."

Back to the Pao Pao Cafe, the song was about to end.

And soon, Vanellope and Candlehead stopped dancing and gently got closer t each other again. Gently Vanellope brought Candlehead's head to kiss her right in the lips, in front of everyone, it wasn't a secret and plenty of people there raised their beers and drinks for that occasion. Things were changing on Arcade, but for now, the only thing that the citizens could do was celebrating.

When the kiss between Vanellope and Candlehead ended. Looking around the place Candlehead noticed Billy Kane there, he didn't escaped, like Geese Howard did.

Noticing, Candlehead grabbed Vanellope by the hand and brought her to introduce her to Kane who was smiling for her, the little green haired girl that he protected was a woman now.

"Will listen to your advice. I don't own Geese anything. I'll help you guys bring him down if I can...I'll respond to my crimes also."

Gently, Candlehead hugged Kane, worried that she might not see him again.

"Don't worry about it, you're free, let us find Howard and you're forgiven." Vanellope told smiling.

After hearing that Candlehead whispered softly. "Thanks."

Then Kane, replied with a smile on his face. "Please do take care of her, don't let anything happen to her, alright?"

"Don't worry about, I'll take good care of her, now let's dance!" Vanellope responded, Candlehead giggling as both grabbed Kane by a hand and brought him to the dance floor.

And the celebration continued.

(Vanellope's point of view)

On the next day, after the party.

Well, we had to make it official. Candy and I went on our first date. Walking through the city, I had bought Candy a chocolate cause she wouldn't shut up about it, I looked at her, chuckling gently.

With our hands locked, Candy and I walked around Arcade, me looking every now and then watching her eating that chocolate bar.

Also, those new clothes she was wearing looked amazing on her, she looked so nerdy but so freaking beautiful at the same time! Damn, Candy, your cuteness should be ilegal!

Either way, Candy was wearing this new pink and white sweater that matched her staff's colors. Candy Cane themed again, I giggled to myself.

Also bought some new glasses for Candy, this round pair she liked. The other oval shaped was really not her style, but this ones, oh man! I just want to bully her for her cuteness!

Another thing to note is that Candy was wearing some shorts, I kind of blushed every time I took a look at her naked legs, she wasn't wearing anything down but her flip flops, I don't really get this type of fashion. I mean, are you cold or are you hot?! Make up your mind!

Anyway, I have no complaints, I just wanted to hug her every now and then, Candy was just that cute.

Gently I took at my nails, which were now painted pink since we went to a spa, Candy's idea. It was nice, I mean, we had some haircut, manicure, pedicure. Well, didn't felt comfortable at first, but was nice doing something girly every now and then.

We just came back from a movie, romantic of course. And Candy ruined her make up with it, I tried...to hold back, but I felt emotional too.

After the movie, I had to wait Candy outside the bathroom so she could apply the make up back on her face, haha! Well her eyeliner was all over down her cheeks, it was fun.

Talking about clothes, I was wearing the outfit that Terry gave to me, a while back we went shopping, so we found a nice belt to look well with the other clothes and such, but I didn't put the necklace tho.

Either way, after a bit of walking, Candy finally stopped eating her chocolate bar and asked me gently.

"Hey, want a diet cola? Mind sharing one then?"

"Heh, alright sure."

Giggling she responded. "Alright, will be back in a bit!" Candy shouted excitedly as she tried walking to the store but found herself gasping as she realized I didn't let go her hand. Gently I pulled her back to hug her and plant a little kiss on her lips.

"Hehe, sorry I just find it hard to let you go now."

"Geez...give me some space." Candy joked and I burst in laughter.

"Funny girl...I knew you were a joker, you look so damn cute, you know that?"

Hearing that, Candy giggled and blushed madly, using her index finger to pull back her glasses up.

"Just cute?"

"Correction, beautiful!" Gently after chuckling a bit I brought her into another kiss and then commented. "Well I have a suggestion tho, you should wear some heels too, I don't like leaning down to kiss you like this?"

"Oh well I like this." Candy giggled and gently stood up on her tip toes and brought me into a passionate kiss which left me quite dizzy.

"No complaints if you have to do that!" I joked and we laughed, kissing some more in the process, not caring about giving the rest of the people having something to talk about and after that Candy tried to go again for that drink.

Nope, still didn't let go her hand and Candy looked back at me with this frustated look on her face and I chuckled. "Vanellope, please let go my hand." Candy complained with a cute tone on her voice.

"Don't take long." Finally I let her go and she began walking towards the store, I kind of looked at her behind...and I blushed, pull it together!

After a bit, I greeted some people on the street and distracted myself.

Then I caught a little girl on my vision. A brown haired little girl holding some paper on her hands and that made me think of myself when I was young, I smiled.

When I was young I made a drawing of Litwak and walked around Arcade asking people if they have seen this woman, but of course had no luck. Phoenix and Layton once left their jobs to help me look for her, but we never find her, either way, it was some good memories.

After a bit, out eyes met, the little girl holding this paper then moved her eyes from the paper then back at me and then smiled, I gasped. Well, the little girl gave this really wide smile when she saw me and began walking towards me gently.

"Hi miss! My name is Vanilla! Can I ask you a question please?"

Gently I chuckled and asked in surprise. "Really? Vanilla? That's my favorite flavor, alright, what is it, what you want to ask?"

"Well, are you this lady on the picture?"

Taking a look at the picture I gasped, it was Litwak, or better 'Penelope Litwak' looked like an ID, and now that I think about it, yeah she looks like me!

"What is going on?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Based on Disney's Wreck-It Ralph! Also guest starring Terry Bogard, Billy Kane and Geese Howard from The King of Fighters, Giovanni from Pokemon, Professor Layton from Nintendo, Phoenix Wright from Ace Attorney, Eggman from Sega and Hazama from Blazblue.**

**Story and concept character Cho by Riddle Glitch.**

**Sugar Rush**

**Glitch and Reboot - Codes**

Right on the Hamburguer Time restaurant, everyone gathered there to interrogate the little girl called Vanilla to find answers about the girl in the picture, 'Penelope Litwak, who Vanellope had been searching aswell all her life, but the interrogation lead nowhere. Apparently, just like Vanellope, Vanilla didn't recalled anything about her past or a single thing.

Gladly the restaurant was closed earlier, therefore Hamburguer Time was a quiet place at the time.

(Vanellope's point of view)

"What's the last thing you remember?" Asked Vanilla gently.

Then Vanilla put her little finger on her lips, thinking, cute. Had Candlehead crazy, could hear a soft girly 'aww' everytime Vanilla did something cute.

All of a sudden Vanilla responded. "Woke up in a weird place! Then...a green piece of candy appeared! And the candy gave me this paper so I could find this lady cause...hmm, she'll know what to do about me, then I found you! Look at the picture! You look just like the lady in the picture!"

Then Vanilla smiled at me happily, I smiled back, but felt bad, I don't want to break her heart, I'm not the person she's looking for. I'm actually looking for Litwak too.

"But what green piece of candy?" Candy asked.

"Oh! This green piece of candy! Had this face!" After responding, Vanilla gave an upset look and she looked adorable!

"Aww! This girl is driving me crazy! I gotta take a picture of this!" Candy responded taking her phone out to take a picture of Vanilla's 'Sour Bill' face.

Of course, I figured it out who she was talking about. "Mind watching her? Going to have a chat with the 'green piece of candy'."

After that, Candy nodded and the rest did too while I walked towards the restroom to have some privacy.

"Hey Bill! Get the fudge out! I know you're around!"

After a bit, a blue screen appeared with Sour Bill on it and he responded. "What is it?" Bill asked with an usual indifferent tone on his voice.

"Found Vanilla, mind explaining why did you send a girl all alone in a dangerous city to look after Litwak, eh?" Then I recalled. "Now that I mentioned, you seem to know Litwak then! Tell me everything you know about her, now! Come on spill out! Don't you dare lie to me!"

"Wow! Calm down, then she found you?" Bill asked.

"Who? Vanilla? Didn't I just told ya?"

"Unfortunately, I was just programmed to wake her up by Penelope Litwak who I don't really know cause there's no information about it on Arcade's web. It's classified information, you need an Arquitect's code to unlock it."

"Damn...not this again! What is Arcade?" I asked in frustation.

"Terribly sorry, but again, is classified information."

Then nodded. I wasn't in the mood to keep arguing. Then I recalled, why didn't I thought about it when Sour Bill and all those blue screens appeared before me? "Hey, do you know someone named Akane Miyamoto by any chance?"

"Well, there's information with that person's name within Arcade's code, remember you have 'programming skills' now, you can see it for yourself, just think about the screens and they will appear, they react with mana and materialize with thoughts."

Confused I nodded and began thinking on the screens and soon they appeared.

Didn't know how I knew this things, just like mathematics and learning to drive, began typing madly like if I knew what I was doing. Well have no time to question this, I need to find some answers.

After a bit I found something. Protocol Ten: Re-Programming Measure. Programmer: Akane Miyamoto. Arquitect Code: Giovanni. Nothing else, the rest I couldn't view it cause I need an Arquitect's code.

Then began typing again and tried finding information about Penelope Litwak or me, and found...my code. Programmer: Penelope Litwak. Arquitect Code: Candace Caine. I kinda felt a horrible feeling on my chest after reading that.

After a while I began typing for information about other individual, King Candy. Programmer: Penelope Litwak. Re-Programmed: Akane Miyamoto. Arquitect Code: Rugal Bernstein. No more information about the guy, how he took control of Arcade, that's what I wonder.

Then I sighed in frustation, most of the information was classified and I just couldn't keep going. Then told Bill. "Anyway, that's all, I'll call you if there's anything else."

Nodding, Bill vanished. And I began walking towards the rest again. Looking at Candy talking with Vanilla was a cute scene.

Next to Candy I went take a seat until we heard someone coming into the place, Raspberry and Jubileena who were wearing more casual clothes like we did.

Then Raspberry catched a glimpse of Candy's new outfit and she kinda freaked out. Quickly Raspberry brought Candy into a hug and told with a girlish voice.

"Aww! Look at my little sister, she's so cute! Oh no I mean, beautiful! You're a big girl now after all!" Raspberry joked, making Candy make so uncomfortable noises as Raspberry had her boobs against her face, funny.

"Alright I get it! Take your boobs off my face!" Candy complained.

"Excuse me?" Raspberry asked breaking the hug, she was wearing a blouse that made her boobs look bigger, and Raspberry sure was a 'big girl', frowning a bit after Raspberry waited for an answer.

"You heard. What's up with you, the way you dress...well...you reveal too much! They look massive that way." Candy responded.

Then Raspberry responded placing a hand on her chest. "Mine are massive? You're big aswell hon. An advice, let them out every once in a while cause they need some fresh air, you know?" After saying that, Jubileena bit her lower lip trying not to laugh about the comment.

"Like them the way they look right now, thank you very much."

"Oh come on, your girlfriend might like it." Raspberry whispered teasingly, now making Jubileena laughing lightly.

Did hear that, I blushed lightly, I found myself checking at Candy's behind...a while back. I don't know...think it's not the time to be thinking about such things...but I guess, Candy does look sexy the way she looks right now...if she wants to wear more revealing clothes, it's her choice, not mine, after a bit she responded.

"Shut up! Already told ya I like them the way they look right now, stop teasing me." Candy crossed her arms and looked away.

"Anyway." Raspberry chuckled lightly and gently walked towards me, placing her palms on the table and bend over a bit, I knew what she was doing, my head moved back a bit as I felt Raspberry's boobs almost on my face, then she told.

"I'm nearly done with your jacket by the way, think you'll like it after it's done."

"Wow! Already? I mean, usually people take more time sewing things up right?" Gently asked, still moving my head a bit as I felt Raspberry getting closer.

Then Raspberry responded while the clothes that were wrapped around her waist, that looked like some sort of kimono began moving, a piece of mana-tech I assume, showing like if there were eight different hands, I gasped! "It's easier when you have extra limbs you know."

And then Raspberry gasped in pain as Jubileena and Candy grabbed her by the ears again. Candy adding. "Stop flirting with my girlfriend! Don't you ever learn!"

"Also stop showing everyone those things! It's weird!" Jubileena added.

"Lemme go!" Raspberry cried in pain, soon they let go.

"And don't flirt with her again, or I'll hit you in the face." Candy warned and I chuckled to myself, cute, don't think she'll do it but it was kinda cute that Candy went mad because of it.

"Oh come on, you'll never hit someone with glasses don't you?" Raspberry teased with an innocent voice.

Then Candy grabbed her glasses and Raspberry gasped a bit as she was hitted in the head with them.

"Oh I get it...you hit me with glasses...clever." Raspberry chuckled and I did too, I agree on that.

"Anyway, I agree on that, she might not hit you, but I will! I know Kung-Fu! So watch it." Jubileena told.

"Hehe, I know honey, don't worry." Then Raspberry used one of the limbs of the kimono clothes and wrapped it around Jubileena's waist to bring her closer which made her gasp and pushed her away.

"Don't touch me with those things!"

"What? Come on, it's just clothes. Besides I know you ain't going to be complaining soon, we're both girls after all, we have to be creative."

"Huh? What does that-" Then Jubileena realized and blushed madly. "Eww! I hate you!" Jubileena went out of the place and Raspberry laughed it out loudly.

It didn't took a while and Candy told. "Why do you have to bother her like that?"

"Because it's cute. Come on, chill, oh who's the little girl in there?" Raspberry asked gently as she noticed little Vanilla next to me.

"Oh, this is Vanilla, well, how do we even begin to explain." It took a bit but kinda explained the situation to Raspberry and she nodded.

"Wow, well welcome to our little group of friends then little girl, I mean Vanilla, cute name." Raspberry told and Vanilla smiled shyly.

"Friends? Are you my friends too?" Vanilla asked innocently and I chuckled.

"Of course kiddo! We're all our friends now! Get used to the idea." I responded with the biggest smile I could give.

Then Vanilla giggled and bounce a little on her seat. "Yay!"

After a bit Raspberry chuckled softly at Vanilla's excitement and sighed softly. "Gotta go and make things up with grumpy girl outside now, could you order us some burguers please?" Raspberry told Candy who sighed and nodded, what I imagine it's that Candy hopes she better cheer Jubileena up, after all, they used to be closed.

Not that I'm jealous about it, Candy did told me what happened, it all make sense now. Kinda felt a bit pissed at Jubileena but then again assume she felt vulnerable like I felt about the fact of being alone, but I didn't had anyone unlike her to have some comfort.

Anyway, we could all see out there that Jubileena was pretty pissed and Raspberry just crossed her arms and listened to Jubileena, dunno, I think she over reacted, was just a joke. Then again, joking about third base might be a delicate subject, need to take note and learn from Raspberry's mistake.

Took a while but they finally went into the restaurant and sitted on a place far from us, still discussing I assume, keeping it quiet now, ourselves, we just kept talking. Distracting Vanilla also, I began giving her some of my hair accesories, so she could look just as cute.

After a while, Chef brought our burguers and placed one in front of Vanilla which made her gasp and ask innocently. "For me?"

"Hehe, of course! But first you gotta wash your hands missy, come on now." I gently told her and help her to drop down her seat and bounced a little and shyly took my hand, smiling widely with a small giggle. Then Candy butt in.

"I'll go too!"

After a bit we took Vanilla to the restroom and she went to take care of her basic needs.

While we were outside, me thinking on the events before this, worried about what will happen and what happened before I woke up in this place.

"Hey sorry, don't want to worry you, but...kinda worried...there's more questions."

"More questions? You mean, more questions you have no answer for?" Candy asked gently and I sighed softly.

"Keep wondering what is Arcade exactly? I mean began using those blue screens and found out some unusual things. According to Sour Bill I'm a 'programmer' now. But I need a Arquitect code to be able to-"

"Whoa did you just sayed Arquitect?!"

Raising an eyebrow I responded. "Yeah, why? You know something about it?"

"Well I've been dreaming with this certain girl after I fell asleep last time, she has this ID with her name which is Candace Caine and she's an Arquitect. Also she looks like me!"

"Oh! I found some codes with that name, but...Candace Caine...Candy Cane. Coincidence?"

"Probably not! Told ya she does looks like me!"

"Anyway, let's talk about something else, I'm getting tired of all this. Instead of finding answers we just kept getting more and more questions."

After a bit we heard Vanilla finished and then came out and we brought her and helped her wash her hands, suddenly I gently told her with a smile.

"Hey, why don't you go and eat your burguer, we'll be with you in a bit, need to talk to her alright?"

With a small giggle, suddenly Vanilla hugged me around the waist and I gasped. Smiling, with a hand gently brushing her hair.

"Thank you for the food!" Vanilla told gently and I nodded, she then looked at Candy who had this 'can I have a hug too?' Look on her face. Then Vanilla hugged her aswell, giggling softly again.

"Thanks!"

"No need to thank for Vanilla, we'll be back with you in a bit alright?"

Then Vanilla nodded and bounced happily out of the restroom, making us chuckle softly.

"Hey...ain't she something right?"

Gently I got closer to Candy who chuckled aswell. "Well...what is that you wanted to talk?"

"Kinda...about Vanilla actually, you know...I'm worried, about her...being alone."

"With alone you mean how you felt alone in the past when you woke with memory no previous to that...?" Candy asked and I sighed.

"Well, kinda...feel like I need to make sure that girl is alright you know? Yet another thing I can't explain, but I grew up along, the fact Terry, Sol and Ragna were with me made no difference, they were friends, but they weren't exactly taking care of me, I always took care of myself, you know?" Gently I responded, suddenly wrapping my arms around Candy and gently placed a little kiss on her lips and she responded softly.

"Noble of yours what you're suggesting. And I know what you mean, kinda feel the same way, maybe it's in our code." Candy joked and I chuckled softly, closing my eyes as I gently began kissing her some more, which she responded with the same passion I kissed.

Found ourselves against the wall, Candy's back against it as I pushed her gently with my body towards it and soon she broke the kiss gently. "This is an odd place to make out. Haha! Sorry...I have to pee tho...be right back."

Trying to walk towards the bathroom, Candy gasped as she realized I didn't let go her hand which made her complain a bit just like she did while we were on the street.

"Hey, Vanellope! Don't be cruel!"

Then I laughed softly and brought Candy into a hug teasingly and she began making cute sounds trying to get off my hug, we'll see how she lasts.

"Lemme go!"

"Never!" I teased, using a childish tone as I kept her hugged tight. "How bad do you wanna go?"

"Pretty bad, it's not funny, lemme go now!"

Then Candy managed to get out of the hug and ran towards the bathroom and I laughed again as I gently layed my back against the door and teasingly began whistling.

"Stop it! Go away!"

"Not bothering you here. Do what you have to do!" I teased again.

"No! Can't do it with you out there!" Noticed Candy's tone was losing it's cute little tone.

"Fine." Giggled to myself and I gently walked out so Candy would hear me getting out.

Then teasingly went back in and quickly knocked at the door. "Done yet?"

"GO AWAY!" Finally Candy snapped and screamed loudly.

Kinda scared I went out again and looked at the others who had this shocked look on their faces. Suddenly Ralph told.

"Never expected that little girl to be able to scream that loud."

"Hey! What did you do to her exactly?" Kane asked me with a mad look on his face.

"Well...kinda teased her to her limit?" Nervously responded which made Terry add.

"Bad Vanellope bad, you gotta make things up with her, you heard me?" Gulped gently and responded.

"Come on, don't worry, I have cheered her up before, a few jokes and we would all over each other again. Oh she's coming out!" Gently I placed myself in front of the bathroom with her purse in hand and the biggest smile ever.

Then Candy came out with a very angy look on her face, taking her purse from my hand rather mad. I gulped again and hurried my way to pull a seat for her telling. "Here, madame please have a seat please?"

Nope, Candy didn't took the seat I pulled for her, instead pulled another next to Vanilla and took a seat crossing her arms and legs, staring at me, expecting me to do something.

Then I bit my lower lip and looked at the others who had this 'why did you have to upset her for' look on their faces, and then I took a seat next to her, gently asking.

"Hey, you heard where Ralph got his medal?"

"No." Candy responded with a cold tone.

"Well, what was it Ralph? Hero's what then?"

After a bit Ralph sighed, obviously didn't want to be in the middle of this. "Hero's Duty."

Bursted laughing myself and began to joke. "You heard that?! Hero's Doody!" But Candy didn't even smiled. "I assume you gotta watch your step on a place called Hero's Doody, doesn't it?!"

Didn't worked, Candy just kept glaring.

Biting my lower lip again I suddenly told. "Oh tough crowd. One more! Why did the hero flushed the toilet? Come on, ask me why?"

Again, Candy glared some more and her expression became furious. Then after a bit finally Ralph got in between and raised his voice.

"Stop it, it's not helping." After hearing that, I bit my lower lip yet again, worried now and gently asked.

"Damn, you're really mad at me don't you?"

"You think?" Candy responded.

"Come on I wasn't that annoying?" I gently told.

"No?! You were knocking at the bathroom door! That's invading my privacy!"

"Pff! It was funny! It's not like I bursted in and saw you with your shorts down right?"

"Don't you even joke about it, you heard!"

"Oh come on, you're over reacting!"

"Well, it wasn't just that. You tried to prevent me from reaching the bathroom when I told you I wanted to go really bad!"

"It was just a little joke, come on, I didn't meant to upset you that way, I mean..."

"What if I have done it to you, would still be funny?"

Laughed softly. "I would like to see that."

After a bit, Candy placed her hand over her face while the other placed it on the table and I tried bringing my hand with hers but she quickly pulled it away, like if I was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen in her life and I gulped again worriedly.

"Don't want to get in between you two, but have to comment Vanellope, when teasing people sometimes you don't know when to stop, remember that time with Ragna? You drove the guy mad several times, but he's a guy you know." Terry commented and Ralph added.

"And she's your girlfriend, who you're supposed to treat with respect, not cool what you have done, sorry but it's true, you gotta apologize, that's what she's expecting. It looks like you're too focused on joking to figure it out."

"Exactly, thank you!" Candy responded, glad that Terry and Ralph were taking her side.

After a bit, Layton raised his voice. "Telling you this because I care for you Vanellope, but grow up, you're twenty now, know your limits, probably you'll think that this is a little thing to be over reacting about, but think again, how far would you go after this?"

Adding, Phoenix told. "Well, you're president now also, imagine if others would see this."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked a bit pissed about all of them throwing dirt at me.

"It's not very mature of you having this kind of behavior while leading a country. Hey our president it's not here cause she's like throwing water balloons towards the cars out on the street."

Then I heard Ralph laughing. "Feel that now? We're just messing with you, now you know how she feels."

Kinda felt mad still but I looked at Candy with a less upset look on her face and told me softly.

"If you don't want to apologize, then don't. But at least admit that you went too far."

Gulped again, now I felt that ugly feeling on my chest. "No you're right. I have apologize, I'm sorry alright? Guess need to grow up, don't want to stop joking tho..."

"It's not about the jokes Vanellope, it's cute when you joke all the time, but know your limits cause you might get someone upset eventually like with me right now I mean."

"Oh, get it now, I'm sorry, I really am. You're my girl, alright? It wasn't my intention to get you upset. Please forgive me?"

After a bit I placed my hand on the table, hoping that Candy will take it and she gently did, placed her hand over mine and I smiled.

"May I have a kiss please?" I asked with a childish voice.

Rolling her eyes, Candy responded. "Fine." Gently I leaned and placed a little kiss which she responded lightly.

"Would you hear the rest of my joke?"

"Whatever." Candy responded, sounded like a cold response but it no longer had a cold tone.

"Why did the hero flushed the toilet?" I asked.

After no one responded I bursted out, chuckling. "Because it was his doody!"

Then we heard Vanilla bursted out laughing and commented. "You're funny!"

Looking at each other, Candy and I finally laughed ourselves and she commented.

"Alright, that was a good joke."

"Yay!" I screamed when Candy showed that she was no longer upset, then Raspberry commented with a unusual sweet tone on her voice.

"Vanellope? Just a little thing I have to add." Then Raspberry changed her tone to a serious one that made me gulp. "Don't upset her again."

"I second that!" Kane added. Then I looked back at Candy with a playful worried look on my face as I told.

"Your big brothers just threatened me?"

"Don't mess with them." Candy joked and I chuckled softly, leaning to place a little kiss on her lips and soon our burguers arrived, beginning to eat.

(End of Vanellope's point of view)

Over at King Candy's castle. King Candy was worried planning what to do, he had till tomorrow to step down from the throne, then a voice was heard.

"Nervous? Haha! Worried about what're you going to do after?"

"Why you! Terumi, what have you done?!" King Candy with a tone of fear responded to Captain Hazama of the NOL who came into the room surprising him, then added. "You know you can make me let her win the race but I can't let her take control of Arcade and that will make the rest of you Arquitects mad! Why you do it, why?"

"Kinda bored. Haha! It's not like you don't what to do, you have Tyger, Mad Gear and the Confederates out there, do something man, stop crying like a bitch and take control of 'your city' so the mean ol' Arquitects won't come this way and slap you like the little bitch you are."

Then King Candy's expression changed. "You're right. The Confederacy. Forgot about them." King Candy giggled nervously.

"Will keep a little something as I gift but after this, we're done. Brought Adorabeezle with me and she's going to stay, use her wisely, she's a good soldier by the way, she has her own team and will aid you with that glitch. Remember you still have Protocol Ten in case you fuck things up, don't you?"

"Alright." King Candy responded a bit angry, Hazama used bad words and insulted people a lot.

Out of a sudden another person bursted into the room. The Ex-Commisioner Geese Howard who raised his voice. "What have you done you stupid idiot?!" Then Geese gasped as he noticed Hazama in the room. "Terumi?! You're alive?!" Geese immediatly went into a fighting position, which made Hazama chuckle lightly.

"Sup Arquitect?" Hazama asked teasingly making King Candy gasp too, shocked by the sudden breaking news about Howard being an Arquitect, responding.

"You were one of them?! Why?!"

Then Geese chuckled. "Someone had to keep an eye on you."

"How many of you are out there hiding?!"

"None of your business."

"Hey, by the way, I've been checking Arcade's code and I found something odd, you been messing around with Candace's avatar, explain?"

After hearing Hazama, Howard responded. "We didn't, we tried to use it for our advantage and it just...didn't went like we planned."

"Oh hahahahaa! Well, she like a time bomb, doesn't it? Reason why you should at least kept a programmer with you, cause you guys are so stupid to actually comprehend this kind of things haha! But have to comment, you used mine and Relius technology to make that avatar or is all Candace's doing aswell?"

"Obviously."

"What is it anyway? Some sort of Protocol Eleven or something? You're in trouble."

"It's a time bomb, some sort of code that will heal Arcade, don't really know."

"Why you tried fixing it, you idiot? It back fired I noticed, don't you know why it suddenly shuts down?"

"You know about it?"

"Duh! I'm also a programmer you idiot. Think of it like a computer, running a lot of information all the time, it's slow and suddenly it loads a great amount that suddenly forces it to shut down. For a while it's inactive and then loads again normally but it clearly is about to explode."

"Hehe. So we mess this up when we brought her to surgery."

"Hahahahaha! Oh man, you have no idea."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" King Candy asked.

"None of your business, idiot. Anyway, I brought you something else that will help, a piece of mana-tech from this guy, come on Robotnik, get that thing here."

After hearing that, Eggman came into the room with some sort of device that is designed to be attached to someone's chest, with the emerald he stole on the center.

"What are you doing here Ivo? What is it?"

"Well good evening to you too, your Majesty, this is something I call 'Chaos Control'! Haha! You will be needing this little thing to help you take care of the glitch, no hard feelings right? I decided no longer to be an outlaw in your government, please take this."

"Anyway, he'll explain, I gotta go, good luck with your little war, have fun, oh by the way Pixels is pretty eager to see you again King Candy, good bye."

Then King Candy shivered at mention of Pixels and Hazama made his way out of the castle and out of Arcade, leaving Adorabeezle in charge of the NOL team left on the city.

(Team Rocket Building on Racoon District)

Like Geese, another Arquitect was hiding there, and this one was named Giovanni, founder of Team Rocket Industries. Suddenly Giovanni made his way into his office down the hallway only to be surprised, gasping as he noticed a great amount of bodies with a shot in their foreheads, and he took a phone and called someone else.

"What the fuck! Wesker come on pick up!"

Then out of a sudden someone broke the wall on his right and kicked Giovanni hard making his body break the opposite wall and make him fall down into the room on the other side, making him cough violently at how hard the kick was and chuckled softly while telling.

"So you're the one who did the little mess. Who are you? You broke my fucking ribs, oh crap! I warn you, don't know who you're messing with."

"Oh I know."

"Huh?"

"Giovanni, Arquitect of Arcade."

Then Giovanni noticed the woman before him, wearing a pink suit, short brown haired with two pistols and chuckled.

After a bit, finally Giovanni raised his voice.

"Didn't thought I would see you again, Cho...right? You're a woman now."

"Flattered that you remember me, better that way, you'll remember what you have done."

"When what? Shoot me? Revenge is what you seek? Are you taking care of the Arquitects now?"

"Obviously."

"Well shoot me, do it already, warning you, have an avatar, plus Protocol Ten will make sure that my name is never forgotten."

"So what? You've been playing with balls all your life, I doubt any of the things you leave behind are going to work anyway, alright then. Here's your bullet, sweet dreams."

Out of a sudden Cho pulled up one of his guns when Giovanni began laughing madly keeping a red and white little ball on one of his hands, suddenly the shot was heard and Giovanni's life was now but a memory.

Out of the building, Cho went out and typed in some blue screens when out. 'It's done, Team Rocket Building secured, begin with taking control of Umbrella Corporation, everything's going as planned.'

After a bit, another blue screen popped out and Cho was shocked, apparently someone had broken the code on Arcade and that was 'Vanellope von Schweetz', Cho looked at the picture and clearly felt a tear building in one of her eyes as she spoke to herself gently.

"No..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Based on Disney's Wreck-It Ralph! Also guest starring Phoenix Wright from Ace Attorney, Professor Layton from Nintendo, Kokonoe from Blazblue and Terry Bogard from The King of Fighters.**

**Author's Comment: **This is it. Final chapter of this first part, oh but it's not the end of this story no. Either way extremly happy, Riddle Glitch is a graphic designer student who began drawing comics, which I never finished. Then discovered that I could write, and here it is, finally something that I finished, oh and you can skip this comment if you want to read already.

Have to thank everyone that has been reading this fic even if you didn't comment, don't worry about it but I do I'm glad you guys are reading it. Also thank PatchLamb who is a friend of mine who edited several chapters of this thing. Cause let's face it, my english is terrible.

But fear not. I'm taking some english classes, plus next fic which I'll post soon, I'll be editing it before posting it. Anyway, I'm a writer, I'm currently putting things together for my own original fiction. Have to note, I adapted this fic into that universe, it's a crazy idea where I thought fiction could have it's own universe, and thought of several other adaptations that I will be practicing with along this one, if you're interested.

Later when I have the time will be posting other fics like My Little Pony, The Powerpuff Girls and Hotel Transylvania adaptations which will take place in the same universe as this fic, therefore yeah later on I'll write something where they cross stories. Yup, more crossovers. It's kinda an idea that was inspired by The Avengers. Don't have to read them tho if you don't want.

Anyway, had to mention that and well, back to the story then.

**Story and concept character Vanilla and Cho by Riddle Glitch.**

**Sugar Rush**

**Glitch and Reboot**

**Chapter: Epilogue**

After eating something on the Hamburguer Time restaurant, Vanellope and Candlehead brought Vanilla to the hidden house on the woods.

(Candlehead's point of view)

Arrived to Vanellope's home, no one else is staying, dunno if they wanted us to have some alone time, but that didn't matter.

Plus, we had this little girl Vanilla to take care of. Oh my, she's so cute, thought to myself as I leaded the way to the table.

Asked Vanellope if she had some colors and paper and brought them to the table so Vanilla could draw something, just to keep her entertained, decided to draw with her aswell and she gave me a cute smile when we began to draw. And I smiled back, suddenly, Vanellope took a seat with us and asked with a childish tone.

"Can I draw too?" After hearing Vanilla giggle and I smiled to myself, not taking my eyes off my drawing.

"Why not?" I responded.

All of a sudden, we were all drawing quietly in the table and after that we heard.

"Have an idea! Why don't we draw something and then show to the rest!" Vanilla told and we both giggled softly.

"It sounds like a plan hehe." Vanellope added.

After sometime passed, I finished my drawing, and I looked at Vanellope having full attention on hers with this big smile on her face, I wonder what is she drawing.

Soon, Vanilla finished too and Vanellope aswell.

"May I show you mine first please?" Vanellope asked gently, looking at Vanilla with a light blush on her face, could notice a certain nervous tone on her voice. After hearing Vanilla giggled softly and nodded. Vanellope then aimed her eyes at me and showed me her drawing.

It was...us. Little versions of us, when we met. Vanellope was holding this cupcake towards me with a little candle on it. And around it...a lot of lights.

"What are those?"

"All this, are all the candles I have lighten up after I have made you smiled. I felt that way, everytime I brought you smile or made you laugh...just wanted to make you happy. Which in return made me happy, cause my world just got brightier...I know it's cheesy...but you're very special to me Candy. You're more than just a friend...and well..."

Interrupted and gently leaned to kiss her cheek. "That's definetly cheesy, but also sweet, or would I say Schweet! Is beautiful thanks!"

Vanellope laughed at my joke and nodded. "Know already I have apologized to make you upset, but I'm really happy that pretty smile is back on your face. And I'm sorry for upseting you, anyway, show us your drawing now?"

"Yeah!" Vanilla shouted excitedly wondering what my drawing was about.

"Well...here it is."

Nervously showed, it was a drawing of myself I drawed myself like layed in the middle of the paper, with a few clouds around me, on each one a different special moment I hold dear to myself and I began explaining.

"Drawed myself, like sleeping. Cause I feel I have been sleeping or day dreaming all my life. Since I got...my glitch."

"Oh this is us again?" Vanellope asked about one of the clouds with us when we met.

"Yup! I have memorized that special moment we had. Well there's also having Billy taking care of me after I was forbidden of ever talking to you. And also...that I reunited once again with my sister and well here..."

Tried explaining some more of my clouds in the drawing but Vanellope interrupted and gently asked.

"What have doctors have told you about your glitch?"

"It's...nothing. Don't worry about it." Nervously tried to avoid the topic.

"But I do worry. What if there's a way to cure that, I mean, I'm kinda worried you feel asleep in the middle of the road while driving and..."

"Please just...stop talking to me about it, don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Well you can't keep avoiding the topic for much longer. Also remember that when you fell asleep here you told me not to bring you to a hospital."

"Stop it..."

"Are you scared of hospitals? Why?"

"Because of my surgery..."

"But that helped, didn't it? I mean heard you sleep much less. What is it about that surgery and hospitals that terrify you huh?"

"Please...drop the subject Vanellope...I don't want to talk about it."

Could take a look at Vanilla and had this worried expression, looking at us discussing.

"Well only if you tell me why?"

"Because I was awake the whole time!" I shouted.

After a bit, took a look at Vanellope had this shocked expression. Then heard Vanilla with a worried soft tone.

"Candy? Are you alright?" Then I noticed, tears began running down my cheeks, it didn't took long and I broke down right there.

"I'm sorry!" Vanellope immediatly brought me into a hug as I began to cry in her arms. "Draw some more Vanilla, don't worry, we'll be back."

Then Vanellope brought us to the other side of the room, on the couch in front of the tv so we could talk about it.

"Crap...I'm sorry...that must have been traumatic...I well..." After a bit, Vanellope began, me still crying into her, tears refused to stop flowing.

"Don't worry..." I tried to speak. "It happened on a room full of people, me with an exposed brain awake cause...those surgeries are done that way...I was a child...and there were people doing things to my brain on the other side of my head...don't want that to happen again..."

"Calm down please, I'll make sure it won't happen again. It's not natural on you to be crying please try to forget I asked." Then gently Vanellope kissed my lips lightly.

A smile forced itself into me, but tears kept flowing. "I'll try."

Brought me into a hug again and I kept crying a bit, have this locked up, all this frustation, anger and depression. Since that horrible surgery took place, I didn't know how to react, was in shock for a long time. And had no one who I could find some comfort.

And after all this years, finally Vanellope is back in my life and I finally find the comfort I needed.

It took a bit, but I finally stopped crying and calmed down, ruined my make up. And then Vanellope asked me gently.

"Want some milk?"

"Make some chocolate milk, for Vanilla, have to apologize for worrying her, please?"

Then Vanellope chuckled softly and nodded.

Walked towards Vanilla, still trying to clean my face from all that crying. And then caught me by surprise when Vanilla ran towards me and hugged me. "Please don't cry, you don't look pretty when you cry."

Aww...wait what? "Uh thanks? But...did you just called me pretty?"

Well I was wondering if I heard that right or not.

Then Vanilla let me go and nodded rapidly. "Yeah! Like a princess!"

Smiled widely, then gently hugged Vanilla again.

"Honestly, I think the princess title suits you more than it does to me." Vanellope added bringing a glass of chocolate milk for Vanilla and placed it on the table, I chuckled.

"Anyway, why don't you show us your drawing now, sorry I ruined the moment." I told Vanilla and she giggled softly.

Then we all took a seat and Vanilla gently showed us her drawing. It was...us, all three, Vanilla in the middle, and at her sides were Vanellope and me, noticed then.

"What's that on my head?" I asked gently.

"A candle, since you're Candlehead!" Vanilla laughed softly.

Then Vanellope and me both laughed aswell.

"Cute."

"Hey, does it looks like..." Vanellope then spoke.

Noticed aswell. We both looking at each other. We looked...like a family.

"Would you be my friends?" Vanilla asked.

Felt extremly emotional when I heard Vanilla, she was alone in this world, no memory of her past and no one that could take care of her. According to Sour Bill, there's a reason to why is she in this place, but to me...she's a girl that wants a home, since right now. She has nothing.

"Of course!" Vanellope told and I chuckled softly.

"Best friends!" I added.

"Yay!" Vanilla giggled.

"Hey, do you know what this means?" Vanellope asked.

"What?"

"Slumber party!"

Then I gasped and responded. "You're so right! We're going to have so much fun!"

After a bit, we began preparing things, we were on Vanellope's room. We changed to some pijamas from Vanellope, gladly she kept a few the size of Vanilla that fitted nicely.

It took sometime but Vanilla began to get sleepy.

And we layed on the bed, until Vanilla fell deep asleep. We did all sort of things, we did our nails and Vanellope was taking at her now pink colored toe nails. Gently spoke.

"Had fun?"

"Heh, yeah, well not used to this whole girly stuff but...well think it suits me?"

"Of course it suits you, pink and blue don't look good on just anybody."

"Guess you're right."

"By the way, glad you agreed to put some lip gloss. Your lips look yummy." I flirted.

Then Vanellope gave me a grin. "Oh you. Flattery will take you nowehere."

Chuckled softly and added. "You look pretty too. Like a real princess."

"Thanks. But I'm not that excited the fact I used to be a 'princess'. I'm just Vanellope, soon to be president you know?"

"Oh...well I liked the idea of calling Princess Vanellope, but then again it's your decision."

"I'd rather have you as my princess, if it's alright? Princess Candy. Sounds cute isn't it?"

Blushed lightly. "Guess."

It took a bit and Vanellope gently holded her hand in the air, and I gently took it and we holded hands for a while, still talking.

"Liked her drawing?" Vanellope asked, looking at a sleeping Vanilla in the middle of us and responded.

"It's cute. Touching. We look so happy." I smiled, taking my eyes off Vanilla and into Vanellope's eyes lovingly.

"Don't want her to be alone. Like I told you and..." Vanellope sighed.

It felt like it a lot of time to find those words. "Right, and?"

"Well we've just became a couple and we're not in that stage of our relationship but."

"Continue." I gently spoke with a smile on my face knowing where this was going.

"Well would you help me with her? Be by my side, you know?"

Chuckled softly and gently sighed too. "Mhm."

Then Vanellope smiled and we heard Vanilla making some noises in her sleep, she moved and stretched a bit and her hands gently placed over ours and we both smiled.

It took sometime but we remained silent for a while and just placed our heads in the pillow and soon enough we were asleep aswell.

Gladly I didn't need to be asleep, to have my dream come true. Finally, I was Vanellope's girlfriend, and possibly, with Vanilla we could be something more.

(Niceland Hotel)

Late on the place, the owner of the Hotel, Gean, a short chubby guy with a mustache was taking a walk on the Delfino plaza in front. Soon he ran into Ralph, who had the Hero's Duty medal around his neck and told.

"Heh, so you made it?" Gean asked.

"Nice huh?"

"Well good for you, guess the whole place is yours now." Gean told, handling the Hotel's keys which Ralph gave back shooking his head a bit.

"Nah, don't need them, but I would like to stay on the Hotel for once, can I please?"

"Sure Ralph, you earned it." Gean chuckled.

Then Ralph smiled and gently told. "Wow, you're being nice."

"Don't push it, just don't wreck the building."

While on the Hotel itself, Raspberry and Jubileena rented a room. Since they wanted to give Vanellope and Candlehead some privacy and them aswell.

After a while, Raspberry gave Vanellope's jacket the few last touches and sighed as she finished, placing it on a near chair along her mana-tech clothes which did most of the sewing. Then with a seductive smile walked towards the bed were Jubileena was watching tv and gently layed on her side and managed to put some kisses on her cheek nicely.

"Why do you flirt with everyone? I'm sorry if I'm ruining it...but it makes me feel guilty."

"Come on, just get over it. I don't do that on porpouse you know, I'm just joking with people and such."

"But I did cheated on you...and the fact that you flirt with others, makes me feel like you're taking it on me because of what I did."

"Is this that time of the month?" Raspberry asked, teasingly, wondering why Jubileena was so emotional, but it only brought a frown on Jubileena's face and told.

"NO! I'm serious, are you rubbing it on my face? Just please...tell me the truth...think I do got it coming I suppose."

"Of course not! Stop worrying about it alright? Well I flirt with men and women, so what? Just being friendly and I apologize, didn't thought you would feel bad about it."

After a bit Jubileena turned the tv off and placed the remote on the table near.

"Please forgive me Cherry, and you know deep in you, that my feelings for you are honest. Come on, drop that frownie?" After hearing Raspberry, Jubileena gently smiled.

Then they leaned and kissed, making out and after a bit, Raspberry gently leaned to turn the lamp on their side of the bed and went back to focus on Jubileena, having their first time alone since they went back together after Raspberry was sent away.

(Vanellope's point of view)

Next morning, woke up and smiled at the sight of Vanilla and Candlehead sleeping peacefully on my bed, glad I woke up first, need to eat something so I can grow up.

Trying not to wake them up, I gently got away from the bed and began walking, strange, why do I feel tall?

After a bit, I catched myself in the mirror and ignored the fact I looked my age, then gasped and walked back towards the mirror and I placed my hand on my mouth, trying not to scream.

What's happening here!? I mean, have to ask Litwak about this, but...then again, I don't remember having dreamed with her or anything at all, I quietly went out of the room and pulled the blue screens and began typing madly.

Noticing, Sour Bill came into view.

"Are you alright?"

"No! I didn't glitched I'm my age and that...is a good thing I guess but...it's worrying me what happened?"

After a bit, Sour Bill run a scan on my code and found nothing.

"There's no changes in your code."

"Lemme see if I can still glitch."

Then I focused and I glitched, teleporting a few steps forward and I sighed in relief. "But, still I didn't glitched back to my age, don't remember dreaming with Litwak also."

"Hmm...probably it has to do with the reboot thing."

"Don't get it..." I complained.

Suddenly I gasped as I heard Vanilla's soft voice behind me, apparently woke up. "That's the green piece of candy that I saw waking up on that weird place! You know each other then?"

After hearing, I smiled nervously and so did Bill. "Right, hey, you went to do your mornings things missy? Come on, so we can go and have breakfast alright?"

"OKAY!" Vanilla giggled and bounced back to the room.

"Try and find something please!" I told Bill and he nodded, the screen going out.

Gently went towards my room and saw Vanilla gently looking at Candy who was deep asleep.

After a bit, Vanilla whispered. "Oh we can't go without Candlehead." And suddenly, Candy woke up rather immediatly, weird, Vanilla whispered, plus she didn't woke up to loud sounds, which is odd.

"I'm awake!"

Then Candy grabbed her head and shut her eyes in pain.

"Owwie...that hurt."

"Huh? What?" Asked worried.

"Well I think I woke up suddenly." Candy responded.

"Oh now that she's awake we can finally go and have breakfast!" Vanilla shouted excitedly and bounced out of the bed and into the restroom.

"Hey are you alright?" I walked and layed on the bed to kiss gently Candy's forehead and she smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, breakfast then, sounds yummy."

"Okay, let's get ready then." I chuckled and we began getting changed.

(King Candy's Castle)

Nervous on the Fungeon, King Candy used the keys to unlock the room, gulping as he took a look at his wife, Queen Boo in the darkest corner covering her face and spoke softly.

"Hey...it's me, have to let you go...Arcade's code is broken."

"Do lo a me!" Boo's broken voice was heard and Candy shivered.

"Don't worry, calm down, need your help taking care of the glitch!"

"G i ch?"

"Do you remember Vanellope isn't it?"

"Wh Va ope, r ber? Hee hee hee hee hee hahahahahaha!"

Hearing Boo's laughter, Candy had a moment of weakness and blinked and in that moment, Boo was in front of him without her hands on her face and took a good look at his now disturbing body while she spoke.

Terrified, was Candy's expression looking at Boo's blue glowing eyes and sharp teeth on her mouth which was letting slowly her big long pink tongue, long blonde haired and a red crown on her head along a ghostly looking body then told whispering.

"W re's u bo?"

"On Arcade..." King Candy lied.

Immediatly Boo vanished and King Candy dropped to the floor, trying to catch his breath.

While on Snowanna's room, she heard her phone ringing and answered only to have a screen popped in front in front her that made her gasped, having a pink haired cat girl on it.

"Don't tell me this is an emergency?" Snowanna asked to Kokonoe from Sector Seven and then she replied.

"Get out of there."

"Huh? The Castle?"

"Exactly, we heard of the change of government through the change of the code, get out of there, going towards Arcade cause King Candy just called the NOL and Tyger to capture Vanellope at all cost."

"What?"

"Stop asking me to repeat things. Get out of there, you no longer have to spy on King Candy, have people busy and Makoto just left Arcade, you're the only one there."

"Oh...so we have to help Vanellope then?"

"Exactly."

"Alright then, I'll try to get out as soon as I can."

"You do know, that friend of yours Adorabeezle is part of the NOL and that you might encounter her in battle, just asking if you priorities here."

After a bit, Snowanna frowned and sighed.

"Alright, see you, I'm catching my ride to go towards Sector Seven's office on Arcade, war is coming, be careful."

Then Snowanna nodded and began walking out of her room. Then raised an eyebrow as she catched on the hallway, Minty going out of Crumbelina's room.

"What were you doing there?"

"None of your business!" Minty replied angry and walked away.

Then Snowanna shook her head and ignored her only to be surprised by Adorabeezle who came out of Gloyd's room with a worried expression and a book in hand 'The Mushroom Kingdom'.

"Have you seen Gloyd?! He's not on his room."

"What? He waked up?!" Snowanna asked in surprise.

"Please Snowanna help me to look for him, he can't be alone out there!"

Hearing, Crumbelina as she went out of her room laughed softly, taking a bite from her cookie.

"Heh, the nut woke up then?"

"Shut up! And stop eating that, remember you can't eat that!" Snowanna responded.

Then Crumbelina gave Snowanna the middle finger and spoke. "Don't tell me what to do, you heard?"

"Ignore her. Come on please help me look Gloyd, remember his condition might confuse his mind." Adorabeezle told and Snowanna nodded and they walked forward.

After that Crumbelina went towards the hallway to knock on Taffyta's door finishing her cookie.

When she heard no response, Crumbelina then forced the door and get into the room and walked towards Taffyta's bed, seeing she was still asleep.

"Hey, come on wake up!" Taking the sheets away, Crumbelina raised her eyebrow when she noticed a bag full of candy instead of Taffyta and then looked into it and gasped.

There was a device that shouted. "Trick or Treat!"

And a clock was shown, it was a bomb and Crumbelina throwed it into the bed and ran away catching up to Snowanna and Adorabeezle while shouting.

"BOMB!"

"Did she just sayed bomb?" Snowanna asked.

All of a sudden, the room in there exploded and they both managed to get safely into the floor.

Not far away from there on a unknown location. Taffyta woke up, but was tied up and her mouth covered in tape, she then took a look, recognizing the brown hair on the guy's back, wearing a orange suit and top hat.

"Hmm!" Taffyta tried screaming.

Noticing, the guy began walking towards her and smiled. "Don't worry, Princess Peach, you're safe with me. Lemme, get rid of this things."

Then the guy began taking the tape off her mouth and then she raised her voice.

"Please let me go Gloyd...you're delusional, I'm not Princess Peach, don't hurt me please, I'll never tell anyone about this...just...don't...do anything."

"Huh?" Gloyd shivered a bit, then raised his voice. "Don't lie to yourself, you're Princess Peach, don't you think I recognize you if I saw you? I'm not delusional."

"But I'm not!"

"Shut up! I'm not crazy!" Gloyd shivered again.

Then Taffyta take a look at all the screens and computers Gloyd had in the room, like if he had cameras all over Arcade, Taffyta gulped and played along.

"No of course you're not...I'm sorry...just...can't give my identity to anyone."

"I knew it!" Gloyd laughed, his arm shaking a bit, by now, Taffyta could notice that was the result of 'the theraphy' from King Candy she assumed.

"Well then! Don't worry, the turtle or the Goombas won't get an inch to this place, you're safe with me my princess. Everything is going to be fine you'll see then."

"Thanks...Gloyd...for everything."

(Umbrella Corporation Building)

Fast, some cars went into the building and broke the door, then from there some people came out with guns, shooting everyone up in the road.

Out of one of the cars, Akane went out, still with bandages on her mouth, behind her Poison, a pink haired looking girl leader of Mad Gear and both with guns shot dead the Umbrella scientists and guards, while Pixels laughed.

Then, Iroha the maid arrived, from within the building and told.

"Everything is clear. Took as much as I could. The building is ours. What else do we have to do."

Catching them by surprise, a guard tried firing them out but Akane was quick in shooting the guy in the chest and went towards his direction.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you know who you're messing with?!" The guy asked in pain, while Pixels giggled.

Then she took her bandages, Pixels showed what she has done to herself, there was a missing piece of cheek, which let see her teeth, and from there she was oozing spit, while taking her tongue out which was also missing a piece on the front.

"Oh...we know...ju-just don't care..."

Then she snapped his neck.

"What is she going to do?" Iroha asked.

Then Poison chuckled, the tone on her voice made it clear she used to be a man and responded. "Wreck the building."

"Why?"

"To fix this city."

Confused Iroha raised an eyebrow and Poison chuckled.

"Either way, those are her words, don't look at me, come on let's get this thing into building." Poison told and Iroha sighed, walking towards the cars while looking back.

Where Akane was, getting some things done on the floating screens of her and looked back at Iroha, who felt rather indifferent at the fact she was missing a piece of her face, she then went back to type on the screens and Iroha got some stuff where Poison told her to put them on.

(Police Station)

There after having breakfast, Vanellope, Candlehead and Vanilla arrived.

Noticing, Vanellope asked towards Calhoun, who had already a team in case King Candy refused to step down from the crown.

"Are you sure, he might not cooperate?"

"What? Knowing the guy, no, don't want to worry you but we have to be prepared."

"This is it then?" Felix asked, smiling.

"Hehe, right president Vanellope, sounds nice." Layton added.

"Congratulations." Phoenix also told.

"What? Calm down I'm not president yet haha!"

"Here's your jacket." Raspberry was there aswell and Vanellope smiled, putting it on.

"Thanks. How do I look?"

After looking, Candlehead chuckled. "Oh wow, it suits you nicely."

"Heh, anyway. Alright guys, this is it then. Let's go the castle, mind taking care of Vanilla while I go there then?"

"Don't worry about it." Candlehead responded and Vanilla then added.

"Take care!"

Out of a sudden, screens popped all over Arcade with King Candy's face in all of them and he spoke to the citizens.

"Good evening, people of Arcade. You might be wondering, when is King Candy will get out of the castle?"

"Get out of there now." Vanellope demanded, which made King Candy giggle some and responded angry.

"Not now, not ever! Do you think I'm really going to let you run Arcade just like that, you don't have what it takes to be a leader, reason why everyone forgot who you were!"

"Last warning." Calhoun added. After a bit, King Candy began typing something things and then another screen popped along.

"Either way, do you know what this is then?"

"Come on dude, stop the crap." Vanellope told.

"It's a bounty, whoever stops Vanellope from taking her idiotic reign on the castle will get all this money! Aww, you're now like Ragna the Bloodedge, aren't you friends isn't it? I know."

"Think I'm scared?"

"Well...you're just a glitch, what are you going to do?! That nature of yours is chaotic, think again if you're rightful to rule on this place, cause plenty of people will count on you until you show your true nature and mess the code like before."

"Shut up!"

"No I won't."

"Step down!"

"Well anyway, within Arcade, the NOL, Tyger and the Post War Administration Bureau, have prepared to take you down. Plus, the Confederacy is coming to Arcade, so it's me who's warning you to stop this."

"Are you crazy?! You called the Confederacy?! You remember what they did on Korhal you idiot?! They're going to destroy Arcade if they come over."

"It's war then."

"Don't..."

"Gave you a chance, and you didn't listened."

"No, you don't intimidate us, do what you have to do!" Calhoun added.

"Very well then. See ya soon, I didn't wanted this to reach this point, but you leave me no choice."

The screens went away and everyone could notice the pale color on Vanellope's face, Candlehead and Vanilla hugging her and spoke.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be alright."

"Really?" Vanelloped asked in shock, what could she do now? To fight the Confederacy, was the thought on her mind. "Guess we're at war...I'll protect you don't worry."

**Coming Soon next fic: Platformer.**


End file.
